A Chance at Happiness
by blueye22
Summary: Yuri has returned to Shin Makoku after his 18th birthday and after his powers were restored. Yuri and Wolfram mutually decide to end their engagement and now the suitors come running: for both Yuri and Wolfram. How will this new turn of events change Yuri and Wolfram's relationship? Yuuram. Yaoi (Boy Love) dont like, dont read. Rate M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters!

"Kyo Kara Maoh" – Speaking

**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts**

_Kyo Kara Maoh – Flashbacks_

_**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 1

Wolfram sat alone in front of the garden, eyeing all of the beautiful flowers his mother created. Greta was cutting the flowers she wanted to make into a bouquet will decorate her room. Wolfram's throat tightened as he watched her, wondering where he and Yuri would begin to explain things to her. The last thing he wanted to do was make his sunshine cry, but it was something that he and Yuri needed to do. It would be better for all three of them in the long run. He turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Yuri approaching. One look at his face and he knew that Yuri had spent his whole training with Gunter also agonizing how we would explain the new changes to Greta. The two of them would do it together though. He had to stop the sob that was reaching its way up his throat as he remembered the fight the two had earlier that morning in the library.

_Flashback:_

_ It was after breakfast and Wolfram and Yuri were walking together to the library. When they reached the double doors of the library, Wolfram decided to try and bring up a conversation._

"_How are your studies going with Gunter?"_

_Yuri made a frustrated sigh before answering, "It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so much information crammed into one day."_

"_What is he teaching you now?"_

"_About the laws that were passed when the 20__th__ Maoh ruled."_

_ Wolfram couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine when he thought about that particular Maoh and the scary bedtime stories he heard as a kid. That man was sadistic and Wolfram was glad that Yuri was nothing like him. The sound of Yuri chuckling told him that Yuri noticed the shiver. Wolfram looked up to see Yuri giving him an amused smiled before saying, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who is creeped out about that man."_

_ Wolfram gave a casual glance at Yuri's desk and noticed that the invitations for the Spring Ball were being made._

"_The Spring Ball is three months from now, shouldn't the invitations be sent out already," Wolfram asked. He watched Yuri give a sheepish laugh as he rubbed the back of his head._

"_Well I got so caught up in the alliances and the studies that I totally forgot all about the invitations," Yuri explained._

"_Hmph. Wimp."_

"_Don't call me a wimp! Anyways, everyone should still receive the invitations in enough time for everyone to prepare for the ball."_

_Wolfram was about to look away from the desk when something else caught his eye. It was a small envelope with a red kiss lips on the back flap. Yuri looked over to what caught Wolfram's attention and immediately tensed up. __**Oh man, this is going to be bad. I'm too tired for this**__, Yuri thought. Yuri hold up his hands in a consoling manner and tried to calm the storm before it started, "Now… Wolfram... It's not what you think…"_

"_How is this not what I think!" Yuri flinched at Wolfram's enraged voiced and open his mouth to speak but Wolfram beat him to the punch, "Those are obviously love letters! Are you the one sending them?!" Wolfram's voice got louder at that last questioned. Yuri inwardly groaned, __**the castle's whole gossip chain will know about this fight before lunch.**_

"_Of course I'm not the one sending them, Wolfram," Yuri calmly tried to console Wolfram before the fight got out of hand but judging by the angry flush across Wolfram's face, Yuri knew he wasn't even close. __**Already I can feel a headache coming on. I better stop this from escalating or I might lose my temper**__, Yuri thought._

"_Then who are they from?!" Wolfram exclaimed. _

"_They are from Lady Cordelia von Wincott. They began shortly after I returned to the kingdom, but I've done nothing to encourage them, Wolfram," Yuri tried to explained._

"_You obviously haven't discouraged them either!" Wolfram yelled. He was inwardly seething at Yuri's indifference. __**How can he act like this is nothing? It's so obvious that that woman only wants the power that will come with being queen. She does not truly love Yuri! **__Cordelia von Wincott is a particularly nasty cousin of Susannah Julia's on her father's side. She is the only daughter of Tobias von Wincott, Julia's father's younger brother. __**It's a wonder that father and daughter are a part of the same family as sweet Julia's. The two of them are greedy, power hungry individuals that only care about themselves. Hell, even at Julia's funeral they had the nerve to walk up to Julia's sweet brother and ask what shares of Julia's values they would be getting. I would have given them a piece of my mind right then and there if Gwendal hadn't stopped me.**_

"_For goodness sakes, Wolfram, calm down. You're making a big deal out of nothing," Yuri growled, he was losing his patience with this._

"_HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO ME, YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! I AM YOUR FIANCE, YOU CHEATING SKANK! YOU NEVER TAKE OUR ENGAGMENT SERIOUSLY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL!" Wolfram yell loud enough that he was sure the whole castle heard._

"_THEN END THIS STUPID ENGAGEMENT ALREADY! FOR GOODNESS SAKES, THE PROPOSAL WAS A MISTAKE! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THIS IS JUST AN ENGAGEMENT IN NAME ONLY!" Yuri yelled back and immediately regretted his choice of words. Wolfram flinched as if Yuri had struck him and that only made Yuri feel worse. He hated that hurt look in Wolfram's eyes. Yuri stepped towards Wolfram, intending to comfort him._

_ Wolfram was speechless. Never had Yuri been so cruel. Wolfram fought the tears that were coming, the effort made his whole body shake. Wolfram noticed Yuri come closer to him as if to comfort him, and somehow that only pissed him off more. He did not want his pity._

"_Don't," Wolfram said firmly, glaring at Yuri. He held up hand to stop Yuri from coming closer. Yuri glared back and grabbed the hand that halted him. Yuri yanked Wolfram into his arms. Wolfram struggled to get out of Yuri's arms, but Yuri only held tighter. _

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper, but dammit, Wolfram, something has to give," Yuri stated in a gentle voice, "I hate hurting you like this, Wolfram. I love you. There is nothing I would not do for you, but I cannot love you like you want me to. You are a dear and beloved comrad and friend, but that is as far as my love goes. We can't continue like this, Wolfram. It's not fair to either one of us." Yuri gently pushed Wolfram back and tilted Wolfram's chin up to make Wolfram look at him, "End this engagement, Wolfram. You deserve to be with someone who is as much in love with you as you are with him. You deserve no less than that."_

_ The sincerity in Yuri's eyes chased away Wolfram's anger. There was a small part of him that wanted to continue to fight, to continue to hope that one day Yuri will return his feelings, but he was tired. Tired of fighting for a relationship that will never happen. Tired of being pushed away. He wanted a chance at happiness, dammit. He deserved that, didn't he? Wolfram slowly began to nod and in a small voice said, "Okay." Wolfram watched as Yuri's shoulders sagged in relief. To be honest, Wolfram was relieved as well but he could not stop the sobs from coming. When the first sob broke out, Yuri gently pulled Wolfram back into his arms and held him as he cried. _

_ While sobbing into Yuri's shoulder, Wolfram hated himself for being so week. __**This is going to break Greta's heart**__, thought Wolfram. At the thought of his daughter, Wolfram suddenly stopped crying, "Oh God, Greta… Yuri, please…" but before Wolfram could finish his sentence, Yuri cut him off, "Shh," Yuri's hand comfortably stroked his back, "I would never dream of taking Greta from you. She is as much your daughter as she is mine." Wolfram sagged with relief at Yuri's words before stepping back from Yuri's arms._

_ "But we do need to tell her. She is going to be so hurt." Wolfram said softly._

_ "Yes she will," Yuri agreed, "but we will do it together." Wolfram gave Yuri a grateful smile at that. Wolfram looked at the clocked above Yuri's desk. Gwendal and Gunter will be there for Yuri's lessons any minute. He did not want to be seen like this. Wolfram wiped the tears from his eyes and composed himself. Before leaving he told Yuri that he will be in the garden with Greta at 2:00 this afternoon._

_End of Flashback._

When Yuri reached the bench that Wolfram was sitting on, he sat on the other end, leaving enough room for Greta to sit in between the two. "Greta," Yuri said softly, "Papa Wolfram and I need to speak with you." At the sound of her Daddy Yuri's voice, Greta bounded over to show off the bouquet she picked for her room. Yuri lifted her up to sit between the two mazokus, "That is a beautiful bouquet, Greta, but Papa Wolfram and I have something important we need to talk to you about." She looked at her two fathers before in a small voice she asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, of course not, Greta. You've done nothing wrong," Wolfram soothed Greta.

Slowly, Yuri and Wolfram explained to Greta that her two fathers were not engaged anymore and will not be getting married. It was her worst fears coming true. As expected, Greta began to cry.

"Was it something I did? Do you not love me anymore, Papa Wolfram?" Greta cried. In an instant Wolfram squatted down to Greta's eye level, "Greta, I love you more than anything and nothing will ever change that. You are still my sunshine. None of this is your fault. You've done nothing wrong." Wolfram willed himself not to cry in front of Greta, he had to be strong for her.

Yuri ran a gentle hand through Greta's hair before saying, "And Wolfram is still your Papa. This changes nothing between you two." Greta was relieved to hear that but she still continue to cry until she fell asleep in Yuri's arms while clutching Wolfram's arm. Yuri glanced over at Wolfram, "Later we can work on a custody schedule for her." Wolfram nodded but didn't speak, instead he focused on running his hand through his hair. After awhile Yuri finally decided to bring Greta inside to her room. He shifted her to where her head laid on his shoulder but she would not release her grasp of Wolfram's arm. Together they headed back towards the castle and towards Greta's room. Wolfram broke the silence by stating, "I'll write up an official document tonight and you will have it by tomorrow morning. I will also make an official announcement that morning as well." Yuri only nodded and nothing else was said the rest of the way to Greta's room.

Later that night after supper, Wolfram found himself in his own room, sitting at his writing desk. He had just finish writing up the official document and was wondering what he would do next when there was a knock on his door. Wolfram let out a frustrated sigh. He was so emotionally raw that he did not have the energy to do anything but crawl under his covers and not come out for a week. There was another knock on his door.

"Wolfram," Yuri called through the door, "its Yuri. Greta is getting ready for bed and is asking for the both of us." Hearing that Greta needed him gave Wolfram the energy he needed to face Yuri again. He opened the door and stepped out to walk with Yuri to Greta's room. "She wants to do bedtime story and song with us before she goes to sleep," Yuri explained.

When they reached Greta's bedroom, Yuri pulled out Annissina's latest adventure book and read it aloud to Greta. After that was done, Wolfram sang Greta's favorite bedtime song.

Both Wolfram and Yuri sang the song until Greta finally fell asleep. They watch their daughter sleep for awhile before they both returned to their own rooms to prepare themselves for another emotionally stressful day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or it's characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks_

**_KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks_**

Chapter 2

Wolfram's eyes open when he felt the sun's rays shine into his room. The clock on the wall told him that he slept later than he usually did. Slowly he dragged himself out of the bed, grabbed a clean uniform, and headed toward the bath that was down the hall from his room. He spent longer than necessary in the hot bath and had to rush to dry off and throw on his uniform. When he finally made it to the dining hall for breakfast, everyone was seated at the table and was already eating. Conrad looked up as Wolfram made his way to his seat and gave his usual gentle smile, "Ah, there he is. I was about to come check on you."

"Slept in, that's all. Sorry to worry you," Wolfram said, trying to act as normal as possible. He felt Yuri's eyes on him but Wolfram chose to ignore him, focusing on eating the fruit that was on his plate. Wolfram looked over to Greta and he could see that he was worrying her. She was frowning and her sad eyes were starting to appear. Wolfram gave her a gentle smile and winked at her (his silent way of saying "I love you" to her.) Greta immediately smiled and winked back. When she went back to talking with her Grandma Celi and Wolfram noticed that everyone was conversing amongst each other, he turned towards Yuri and whispered, "We should tell them now." Yuri nodded and gave Wolfram a small smile, "I can be the one who tells them, if you like." Wolfram was about to agree, but decided against it. If he let Yuri do all of the talking, he will definitely get a lot of worried looks and awkward questions he did not want to answer. He shook his head at Yuri, "No, we can do it together." Yuri gave Wolfram an encouraging smile before speaking aloud, "Everyone, Wolfram and I have something we want to tell you."

When Wolfram felt that everyone was looking at him, he almost lost his nerve but he swallowed and put on his bravest face, "Yuri and I have decided to end our engagement." There was a shocked silence that was finally broken by Conrad, "Is this something you both want, Wolfram?"

"Yes, Conrad, this was a mutual decision," Wolfram stated calmly. Yuri placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before stating, "This is a decision we both thought was for the best."

Wolfram gave everyone a small smile to show that he truly wanted this, and it was true. He really believed that this was the best decision for him. As much as he was hurting right now, a part of him felt free. He just needed time to get over Yuri. He felt Yuri give his shoulder a gentle squeeze before removing his hand to continue eating his breakfast. Wolfram wondered how long it would take to move on.

Later, after his morning training with his subordinates, Wolfram headed towards the library. The document officially ending his and Yuri's engagement was clutched in his hand. Wolfram stopped when he reached the double doors of the library. He took a deep breath and with a determine look in his eyes, Wolfram opened the doors and stepped inside.

Yuri looked up when he heard someone step inside the library, eager for the distraction from Gunter's endless lesson. Both Gunter and Gwendal stopped what they were doing when they saw the visitor was Wolfram. Yuri's heart clenched when he saw the determined look in those emerald eyes. **How long till he won't have to put a brave face on when he is around me. I really don't want this to be the end of our friendship. **Wolfram handed him a document. It was the document that officially ends their engagement. "I've also already made an official announcement." Yuri frowned at that. Was that really necessary? It was nobody else's business. **Well, the whole kingdom would have found out eventually. Wolfram probably wanted to get it over with. **Yuri noticed Wolfram was making his way back towards the Library's doors.

"Wait a minute, Wolfram. There is something I need you to sign," Yuri said.

Wolfram turned and headed back towards Yuri's desk confused. **There should be nothing else I need to sign. **When Wolfram reached Yuri desks, he was handed two documents. Wolfram read the document and his breath caught in his throat. It was a document stating that he was also Greta's adopted father. It had Yuri's signature and stamp, making it legal.

"All it needs is your signature," he heard Yuri say.

Wolfram felt a tear escape, and gave Yuri a sincere smile, "Thank you, Yuri."

Yuri smiled as he watched Wolfram quickly sign the document and Yuri's copy. Wolfram handed over Yuri's copy, then clutched his copy to himself, as if it was a precious and priceless treasure. Wolfram gave Yuri another smile and said, "Thank you, Yuri. Thank you so much." Yuri felt the tension leave his body and was replaced with this sudden warmth. **Man, Wolfram smiles at me like that and suddenly I feel like I can move mountains. **Yuri gave a relieved sigh. They were going to be okay. Wolfram needed a little time but they were still best friends. **We're going to be okay. Thank goodness.  
**

One Month Later:

Yuri stalked his way through the hallways of the castle. He was annoyed and the person he was annoyed at was somewhere avoiding him as usual. This past month Wolfram has done nothing but avoid Yuri. Yuri, of course, expected Wolfram to be a little distant, but after a month Yuri was fed up with it. Yuri at first had decided that he would keep his anger to himself and give Wolfram a little more time, but this morning Wolfram had went too far.

_Flashback:_

_ Yuri frowned as he read over a document. He was a little miffed with Wolfram. For the past month Wolfram has done nothing but avoid him. The first two weeks Yuri figured that Wolfram needed a little space but after two weeks, it was becoming ridiculous. He has barely seen Wolfram the past month. The only time Wolfram was around him for more than a few minutes was when his duty as Yuri's personal body guard had called for it. When Yuri tried to make conversation whenever he ran into him in between their duties, Wolfram would make up some excuse and then take off before Yuri could blink. Yuri gave a sigh as he signed the document and moved onto the next one._

"_Is something wrong?" Yuri heard Conrad ask._

"_It's Wolfram… he's avoiding me."_

"_I'm sure that's not it, your majesty," Conrad stated in his usual calm manner._

"_It's Yuri, Godfather, and you're only saying that to make me feel better. He hates me now," Yuri stated in a small voice. A part of him knew that he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help but worry about that. The last thing he wanted was for Wolfram to hate him._

"_Yuri, he doesn't hate you. He may be hurting right now, but he could never hate you," Conrad stated before placing a comforting hand on Yuri's shoulder. _

"_I thought things would be okay by now. The annulment was something we both wanted."_

"_That may be, Yuri, but that does not make it any easier for Wolfram. Just give him a little more time. I'm sure everything will be okay before you know it."_

_ There was a sharp knock on the Library's doors before Yuri could reply. Yuri announced for the visitor to come in. A soldier walked in and stood at attention in front Yuri's desk. Yuri could tell from the uniform that this soldier was one of Wolfram's subordinates. _

"_Herald Ferdinand, reporting for duty, Your Majesty," Ferdinand stated in a clear and firm voice._

_ Yuri blinked in confusion. __**Reporting for dut**__y __**for what, I wonder? **__Yuri glanced at Conrad to see if he knew, but Conrad looked just as confused. Gunter and Gwendal looked confused as well. Gunter stepped towards the soldier, "May I see your orders, soldier?" The soldier handed his orders over to Gunter, who read it silently. _

"_Your Majesty," Gunter spoke up after awhile, "these are orders assigning Sir Ferdinand as your personal body guard."_

"_But I thought that was Conrad's and Wolfram's job?" Yuri stated confused._

"_It appears that this gentleman is replacing Wolfram as your body guard, Your Majesty," Gunter explained._

"_What! Who made that transfer?" But Yuri had a feeling he knew who did it._

"_Wolfram made the transfer, Your Majesty," Gunter confirmed Yuri's thoughts._

"_And just what does Wolfram plan on doing?" Yuri asked in a strained voice._

"_He… well…," Gunter faltered at Yuri's anger, "He has assign himself as our Great Sage's personal body guard."_

"_May I see that, Gunter?" Yuri spoke as calmly as he could. Gunter handed over the document. Yuri quickly read over the document. There was no mistake. Wolfram was to become Murata's personal body guard. It was clear that Wolfram wanted to place even more distance between the two of them. __**Well, I won't let him. **__Yuri suddenly stood up from his desk, startling the occupants of the room. _

"_I'm going to speak with Wolfram." Yuri made his way to the doors but stopped when he noticed that Ferdinand was following him. "I'm going to speak with Wolfram alone," Yuri stated before stalking out of the library._

_End of Flashback_

Yuri finally found Wolfram talking with Murata close to the training grounds where he trains his subordinates.

"Wolfram!" Yuri yelled as he stalked over. Both Murata and Wolfram turned towards where they heard Yuri. Wolfram seemed shock to see Yuri's angry face, but Murata only smiled widely at Yuri.

"Ah, Yuri," Murata stated calmly, "it appears I have acquired a beautiful angel as a personal body guard," Murata stated with a wide smile, but his smile faltered when Yuri only glared at him. "Well it wasn't _my _idea. Not like I asked for one," Murata muttered. When Yuri reached the two he shoved the transfer papers toward Wolfram, "Wolfram, what the hell is this?" Wolfram calmly took the document, read it over, and tried to hand it back to Yuri but Yuri refused to take it.

"This is a transfer order assigning Ferdinand as your personal body guard."

"You know that's not what I mean," Yuri said through clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Don't play games, Wolfram."

"Is Ferdinand not to your liking?"

"No. He's not."

"I assure he is quite capable."

"I don't care."

"You should know that I trust Ferdinand with my life."

"Then give him to Murata."

"Actually, I don't want-," Murata tried to cut in but Wolfram cut him off, "Quiet." Normally Murata would remind Wolfram that Murata outranked him but Murata decided not to. Wolfram was scary when he was angry.

"I am assigned to Murata," Wolfram said simply.

"Than unassign yourself," Yuri growled.

"May I speak-," Murata tried to cut in again, but this time Yuri cut him off with a, "No!"

"Man…," Murata sighed, "How did I get brought into the middle of this?"

"Unassign yourself," Yuri repeated to Wolfram, "and while you're at it, reassign yourself back to me."

"No," Wolfram said calmly.

"Excuse me?" Yuri glared at Wolfram.

"I said no." Wolfram glared right back.

Took a deep breath and in a control voice he said, "Murata."

"Yes, Yuri?" Murata answered in a hesitant voice.

"Walk away."

Murata bolted.

Wolfram glared at Murata's retreating back. **That coward. **Wolfram sighed before glancing back at the glaring Maoh. Wolfram wanted to continue to be angry, but behind the glare he could see that Yuri was hurt by his actions. This was not the reaction he wanted from this. **Maybe I did go too far with the transfer. But, dammit, I don't know what else to do. I take one look at him and I know I love him just as much as I did before the annulment. Maybe even more so now. **

"What is your problem, Wolfram?" Yuri asked in an angry and slightly hurt voice.

"Your majesty-," Wolfram began but was cut off.

"Don't. Don't you dare. My name is Yuri."

"We are not engaged anymore. It would be improper for me to call you anything but your proper title."

"Why are you doing this, Wolfram? First you avoid me like the plague and now this! We may not be engaged anymore, but we are still friends! At least I thought we were." Yuri's voice was softer now but he sounded so hurt. **Dammit, this isn't what I wanted, **Wolfram thought.

"You can't expect everything to be okay right away, Yuri. I just… I just need space for a while, Yuri," Wolfram pleaded with Yuri, begging him to understand.

"It's been a month, Wolfram! Dammit, I thought you would be over this now!"

"Over this? It's not the damn flu, Yuri," Wolfram yelled outraged, "It's not going to just go away after two weeks. It's not that simple, Yuri!"

"I know that! It's just…," Yuri's shoulder slumped before asking, "Do you hate me now?"

"What?! Of course not! I could never hate you, Yuri! I just need a little more time, that's all."

Yuri opened his mouth to reply but one of Wolfram's subordinates came around the corner and stood to attention when he spotted Yuri and Wolfram. "We are ready for the border patrol, Sir!" Wolfram almost sighed in relief when he saw his chance to escape, but his relief was short lived when Yuri grabbed Wolfram's arm to prevent him from leaving. Yuri turned towards the soldier, "Give us a minute, Soldier." The soldier bowed and Wolfram watched his second chance of escape disappear. Wolfram felt Yuri grab his other arm. When Wolfram looked back at Yuri he saw the desperate look in Yuri's eyes.

"Don't do this, Wolfram," Yuri pleaded, "Please don't shut me out. You're my…"

"Dear and beloved comrad and friend," Wolfram finished for Yuri, sighing in defeat, "I know."

Yuri gave Wolfram a gentle smile before adding, "I miss you, Wolfram. I want my best friend back."

**Oh, that is so unfair, **Wolfram thought. But who was he kidding? No amount of time will make his love for this man go away. Wolfram doubted he would ever love another man. Wolfram's shoulders slumped in defeat as he smiled back at Yuri. "Okay," was all Wolfram said. Yuri's smile widened. "So, you'll reassign yourself as my body guard?" Yuri asked with a hopeful tone. Wolfram almost rolled his eyes. He really couldn't refuse this man anything. Wolfram slowly nodded and he suddenly found himself being pulled into a hug. Wolfram completely relaxed in the hug, deciding to enjoy it while it lasted. When Yuri stepped back he gave Wolfram a happy smile, "Be careful on your border patrol."

"I always am. See you later at supper." Wolfram walked away, heading to the meeting place of his patrol team.

Later at Shinou's Temple:

Murata glared at Shinou, who continued to laugh after Murata told what happened earlier with Yuri and Wolfram. "I'm glad you are finding all of this funny," Murata grumbled.

"Oh come on," Shinou had an amused smile, "you don't find any of this just a little bit funny."

"Not in the least," Murata mumbled stubbornly. It was a little funny watching Wolfram standing up to Yuri, but he won't admit that to Shinou.

"Though I am interested to see what this new turn of events will bring," Murata admitted.

"Oh come on," Shinou gave another amused smile, "If you don't know how this is going to end, than you are losing your touch, My Great Sage."

"Of course I know how this will end," Murata stated, "It's the in between I'm interested in."

Shinou got that mischievous smile Murata hated before he stated, "Hmm… I wonder…"

"Don't even think about it, Shinou," Murata interrupted, "You will keep your nose out of this one."

Shinou pouted at Murata, "You're no fun anymore." Murata just rolled his eyes. The temple's double doors pushed open, and Murata turned to see one of Wolfram's soldiers being lead in. The soldier stood at attention in front of Murata before stating in a clear and firm voice, "Reporting for duty, Your Highness!" Murata blinked at the soldier. He saw Shinou lean against one of the boxes, "Oh this is going to be good." Murata glared at him but Shinou only smirked back.

"Uh… and what duty would that be, soldier?" Murata asked.

"I am to be your personal body guard, Sir!" The soldier replied.

**Oh you have got to be kidding me, **Murata thought. It looked like that Yuri won the argument he had with Wolfram. Shinou burst out laughing but Murata glared at him, "Quiet you."

"Listen, soldier," Murata started gently, "there must be a mistake, here."

"No mistake, Sir!"

"I really don't need a personal body guard." Murata glanced at Shinou, seeking support but Shinou pretended not to notice.

"You are very important to Shin Makoku, Sir! You should be guarded at all times."

**"At all times," he says? Oh hell no! **Murata gave another glance at Shinou for help, but he only raised an eyebrow, as if he was confused. Murata gave him another glare before turning back towards the soldier. "Soldier, I spend the majority of my time right here in this temple. What could possibly happen?" Murata reasoned with the soldier.

"Uh… well…," the soldier faltered before giving a hesitant glance at Shinou and the four boxes. Murata laughed softly at Shinou's almost indignant face, "Hey! What are you looking at me for? I've been on my best behavior," Shinou said defensively. Murata snorted at that, "That's a lie, if I've ever heard one." That earned Murata a glare from Shinou, but Murata just raised an eyebrow before turning back towards the soldier.

"Seriously, you can return to Wolfram's unit. I don't need a body guard," Murata tried to reason with the soldier.

"A soldier never abandons his duty!" The soldier stated in a firm voice, still standing at attention.

Murata gave a defeated sigh. **This soldier is a stubborn one. Wolfram … you so owe me for this.**

Shin Makoku's border:

Wolfram felt a sudden shiver run its way down his spine. Wolfram checked behind him for any danger. **Someone must be thinking about me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters!

"Kyo Kara Maoh" – Speaking

**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts**

_Kyo Kara Maoh – Flashbacks_

_**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 3

Two months has passed since the annulment of Yuri's and Wolfram's engagement. All of the residents of the castle were busy preparing for the spring ball. Gunter was refreshing Yuri's memory on the 10 aristocrat families and other well known families in the demon kingdom. Gwendal was warning Yuri of political moves numerous individuals may pull at the ball and what the appropriate response would be. Wolfram and Conrad were going over security measures to ensure the safety of their King and the guests. Yuri smiled as he half listened to Wolfram and Conrad strategizing security. It was obvious that Wolfram was becoming quite attached to his little big brother once more.

"Conrad, if we put that much security there than this area will be under secured." Wolfram ran his hand through his golden locks. Yuri has come to realize it was something Wolfram did when he was trying to find a solution to a difficult problem. The result of this particular habit was an adorable bed-head Wolfram.

"That's true, Wolfram, but this spot is just as vulnerable," Conrad replied without looking up from the map.

"I know but if this particular area is not well protected than someone can use this particular weakness in the security to cause a mass panic," Wolfram was pointing out a particular area on the map.

"Hmm… I see your point, Wolf. Well what if we take more guards from these three areas. They are all close enough to where if one area is attacked, reinforcements will be close by if needed."

"Huh…that would work. Good idea, Conrad. We could also add hidden guards here and here. That would increase our chances of a subtle evacuation."

Conrad finally looked up from the map and smiled at the adorable picture bed-head Wolfram made. Yuri watched as Conrad chuckled and lift his hand to further ruffle Wolfram's hair before saying, "Good job, Wolf." An adorable flush crossed Wolfram's face as he pouted cutely, "Ugh…Conrad…don't do that." Wolfram attempted to fix his hair.

"Your Majesty? Did you hear me?" Yuri heard Gunter ask.

"Ah… sorry, Gunter, yes I heard you…" Yuri was about to repeat what Gunter had stated about one of the families intending when he noticed two large stacks of envelopes on the floor near Gwendal's desk. **That's today's mail.**

"Hey, Gwendal, what's that large stack of envelopes for?" Yuri asked but became further confused when he noticed the reaction in the three brothers. Both Gwendal and Conrad appeared to be amused but Wolfram glared at his two brothers, "I don't know what you're smiling about you two. I find nothing about this funny." Wolfram's comments seemed to only further amuse his brothers. Both Gwendal and Conrad were openly snickering now. Yuri gave Gunter a confused glance, who looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Your Majesty, Our Wolfram's admirers are coming back out of the wood works."

"Wood works? Admirers?"

"Oh yes, Your Majesty, before your arrival to this world Wolfram was known as the Angel of Shin Makoku. He had many male and female suitors after his hand. Gwendal, Conrad, and I were beating them off with sticks."

"Oh, why is there so many at once. Wolfram, it's not your birthday is it?" Yuri asked with a slight panic. **I could have sworn it's not for another three months. **Yuri glanced at Wolfram who was looking like he was both embarrassed and annoyed by the letters but he rolled his eyes at Yuri's question. "No, Yuri, that won't happen for another three months." Yuri breathed a sigh of relief but was confused again, "Then what's the occasion? The spring ball?"

"Actually, Yuri," Conrad answered with an amused smile, "that amount of love letters is quite normal. Though, I imagine within those letters will be requests to escort Wolfram to the ball."

"How come this is the first time I'm seeing these letters?" Yuri wanted to know.

"By now, word of our annulment has spread throughout the whole kingdom. Before, people were too scared of you to challenge our engagement," Wolfram answered.

**And just what makes them think they can't be scared of me now? **Yuri thought. He ignored how jealous and possessive that made him sound. The two of them have gotten closer as friends in the past month, and Yuri will admit that he was a little protective. Okay, he was over protective. Yuri figured it was the guilt he felt for causing so much heart ache for the fire demon. Truth was, he wanted to see his best friend happy and he wouldn't trust just anyone with that important task. Yuri glanced over at the stack of love letters and a wicked smirk cross his face. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease his friend.

"Say, Wolf," Yuri said in a sing-song voice and smiled innocently at Wolfram, who was giving him a suspicious glare, "which of your boyfriends will be escorting you to the ball?"

"Hmph…they are _not _my boyfriends and I don't plan on being escorted," Wolfram's chin was turned up in a stubborn tilt.

"Oh come on," Yuri stated as he casually stood from his desk, "I'll help you pick one out." Yuri darted towards the stacks and snatched a letter on top. Wolfram stepped forward to take back the letter, but Yuri held the letter over his head and pointed at Wolfram, "Ah ah ah… stay right there, Wolf. That's an order." Wolfram stopped moving and glared at Yuri, who only smiled innocently. Yuri opened the letter and began to read it. Yuri had considered to read it out loud, but changed his mind. **It's a good thing too. This would be too humiliating for, Wolf, **Yuri though as he blushed at the graphic details in the love letter.

"Oh…oh my…Oh, I most definitely do not approve," Yuri stated before he tossed the letter towards Conrad, "You can burn that one, Conrad. In fact, put a protective order against that perv." Conrad caught the letter easily and smiled happily at Yuri, "With pleasure, Yuri."

"Hey!" Wolfram yelled out indignantly, "You can't make decisions like that for me! And for another matter, none of my suitors need your approval."

"Oh yes they do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"I'm King, so I say they do."

"Ugh…its' so unfair when you use that against me."

"I know, aint it?" Yuri smiled happily.

Wolfram was about to reply but then the double doors were thrown open. Murata stepped inside and shut the doors tightly before his new personal guard could follow him inside. Murata glared at Wolfram as he stalked over to stand in front the fire demon. Yuri almost laughed when Wolfram only raised an eyebrow at the Great Sage. Yuri found it endearing how Wolfram didn't cower from anyone, no matter their station. It was for that very reason why Yuri kept Wolfram so close and he imagine that was why Wolfram became a close friend for Murata as well. Where others would lie to, cower from, or coddle the two important figures; Wolfram didn't hesitate to speak his mind and was always honest.

"Something the matter, Murata?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes. Your personal guard is following me everywhere," Murata growled.

"That is his job," Wolfram explained, but it appeared he was trying to fight a smile.

"I don't want a body guard. Give him to someone else."

Wolfram huffed in annoyance, "Despite what Yuri and you may think, my guards are not balls that can be bounced around from person to person."

"Than promote him. I don't care what you do, just unassign him from me. I haven't had sex in weeks! My reputation is in jeopardy!" Murata almost sobbed. Murata had the reputation of having a string of casual affairs, something Yuri and Wolfram liked to tease Murata about.

"What a shame," Wolfram stated dryly, looking completely unapologetic. An evil smirk crossed Wolfram's face before saying, "I think Ferdinand is doing an admirable job of guarding you. Perhaps give him a few more weeks; I'm sure you will survive."

"But Wolfram," Murata whined pathetically, "He doesn't guard, he stalks! Stalks I tell you! I'm ready to pull my hair out!"

"Oh don't be dramatic," Wolfram rolled his eyes but then let out a sigh, "But very well."

Wolfram walked closer to the double before calling out in a loud and firm voice, "Corporal Ferdinand! A moment of your time, if you don't mind." Ferdinand stepped into the library and stood at attention after bowing to Yuri and Murata.

"At ease, Corporal. How would you like to be a squad leader for our recruits?" Wolfram asked.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir!" Ferdinand requested. Wolfram raised his eyebrow in surprise but granted the corporal permission. "Is this new mission because I failed at guarding His Majesty and His Emminence?"

Yuri almost jumped when Wolfram shouted in a clear and firm voice, "CORPORAL FERDINAND!" At his captain's response, the corporal immediately stood at attention.

"DO I CODDLE MY SUBORDINATES?" Wolfram's voice did not change.

"NO SIR!"

"DO I BABY MY SUBORDINATES?"

"NO SIR!"

"WHAT DO I DO WITH FAILURES?"

"SEND HIM BACK TO THE ACADEMY, SIR!"

"WHAT DO I EXPECT FROM MY SUBORDINATES?"

"THEIR ABSOLUTE BEST, SIR!"

"WHAT DO I EXPECT FROM YOU?"

"MY ABSOLUTE BEST, SIR!"

Wolfram then stepped forward to where he was now directly in front of his subordinate. Yuri watched as Wolfram placed a firm hand on his subordinates shoulder, "And I am proud of you… Lieutenant Ferdinand." Wolfram gave his subordinate a kind smile before removing his hand and taking two steps back. Ferdinand looked like he was fighting a smile. Yuri wondered if Ferdinand was a little bit in love with Wolfram. "Do you accept this mission, Lieutenant?" Wolfram's firm voice was back.

"It would be my honor, sir!"

"What is your new mission?"

"To lead my new recruits in protecting His Majesty and Shin Makoku to the best of their ability."

"I hope you will continue to make me proud."

"I will not fail you, sir!"

"You are dismiss, Lieutenant. Take the rest of the day off. Your new mission will begin first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, sir!"

Ferdinand turned on his heel and walked out of the room, quietly closing the double doors behind him. There was a shock silence as Wolfram leaned against one of tables, acting as if nothing happened. Yuri realized he has never watched how Wolfram acted with his subordinates. **Wow…that was hot…Wait! Not hot! Not hot! **Yuri gave his head a small shake, trying to get rid of the weird thoughts. It was Murata who broke the silence, "Wow, that was hot." Murata gave Wolfram a playful wink, who rolled his eyes but kept silent.

"So what were all of you discussing before I came here?" Murata asked the room. This prompted a glare from Wolfram as Yuri started to laugh.

"We were just discussing the sudden attention Wolfram is receiving from suitors." Yuri's head nodded towards the two stacks by Gwendal's desk. Murata chuckle before cocking his head at Wolfram, "Say Wolfram-," Murata started but was cut off by Wolfram.

"No, I will not help you restore your reputation."

"Oh, come on," Murata walked close to Wolfram until he had the fire mazoku trapped against the table, "it will kill two birds with one stone. My reputation will be restored and your suitors will back off for awhile."

"I'll pass, thanks," Wolfram stated in a bored voice as he studied the map spread out on the table. Yuri shook his head at Murata's antics. This type of exchange had become a normal occurrence between Murata and Wolfram. Yuri would have put an end to it if Murata was serious, but he knew that this was just an innocent game between Murata and Wolfram. Murata chuckled as he backed off and leaned against the table next to Wolfram.

"So have you picked out a suitor, yet?" Murata nodded towards the stacks and gave Wolfram a questioning look. Yuri didn't give Wolfram a chance to answer.

"Oh, I'm not going to approve of any of those suitors," Yuri stated in a matter of fact answer.

"You haven't even read those letters and, again, I do not need anyone's approval," Wolfram stated as he rolled his eyes.

"And one: like I said, I am King and your best friend, so I say they need my approval," Yuri stated but was cut off by Murata, "Hey! I'm Great Sage and Wolfram's friend, so they need my approval too!" At Murata's claim, Wolfram placed his head in one of his hands and shook his head, mumbling something about being surrounded by over protective morons. Yuri decided to ignore that and continue where he was interrupted at, "And two: I don't need to read those letters to know I will disapprove."

"And what, pray tell, is your reason for your disapproval," Wolfram asked annoyed.

"Well, if they didn't have the guts to fight for you when we were engaged, than they don't get to fight for you now," Yuri stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well said, Yuri," Conrad said as he smiled at Yuri in approval, even Gwendal and Gunter were smiling in approval.

"Oh for Shinou's sake," Wolfram said and gave a frustrated sigh, "I'm going to die a virgin if this keeps up." The room was silent in shock before Murata burst out laughing at the other occupant's reaction. Gwendal and Conrad had paled at the thought of their innocent baby brother being sexually active, Yuri's and Gunter's eyes went wide and their faces were flushed.

"You know," Murata's voice had a seductive tone to it, "I can help you with that."

"MURATA!" Half of the room's occupants, including Yuri, yelled and glared at Murata. Murata only burst out laughing again and dashed out of the room to escape. Wolfram only shook his head as he continued to study the map. **I'm surrounded by over protective idiots, **Wolfram thought.

**Finally, here is Chapter 3! Sorry about the delay, everyone. Hopefully, this will be the only delay between chapters. This is not my favorite chapter but I felt like it was needed because I wanted to give everyone an idea of how things were between Yuri and Wolfram now. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I want to let everyone know that this will not be a triangle story between Yuri, Wolfram, and Murata. I did toy with the idea, but I decided against it because one: I can't bring myself to break Murata's heart and two: I have other plans for Murata, namely a Murata/OC on the side. If Wolfram's was OOC, then I apologize. I know that Wolfram is probably tough with his subordinates, but I kind of picture him being like Gibbs on NCIS with his subordinates: he is tough as nails with them but he cares for their well being. In later chapters we will see more of Wolfram in captain mode with his subordinates, and how he treats them may seem a little like Gibbs.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters!

"Kyo Kara Maoh" – Speaking

**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts**

_Kyo Kara Maoh – Flashbacks_

_**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 4

Wolfram walked pass three different groups of maids as he headed towards the gardens. The maids were all over the castle, hurrying to finish the final preparations for the Spring ball. Guest rooms were being prepared for all of the important guests that will be staying at the castle the few days before and after the ball. The guests will start arriving to the castle the day after tomorrow, and the ball was scheduled a week from today. Wolfram finally made it to the gardens and smiled at the adorable scene that awaited him. Standing before him, looking as cute as a bearbee, was Greta with her hands on her hips and she was trying her darnest at giving Wolfram a firm, disapproving look.

"Papa Wolf, you're late!" Greta admonished, but then started running towards Wolfram, who caught her when she launched at him. Wolfram smiled at the eight year old in his arms before saying, "I'm sorry, sunshine, training went a little over. Do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Papa," Greta said sweetly before kissing Wolfram's cheeks. Wolfram headed towards the tea tables where he will have tea time with Greta and her dolls. The two played tea time until Greta finally spoke up, "Papa Wolf, do you have an escort for the ball?"

"No, I was asked, but I did not accept any requests. I did not want an escort for the ball."

"Why not, Papa?"

"Well, if I accepted the escort the person may expect to court me and I don't want to be courted yet."

"Oh okay, but you will dance right?"

"I might."

"Will you dance with me, Papa? Like you did at the last ball?"

"Why of course. It would be my honor to dance with the prettiest girl there," Wolfram smiled at his daughter, who's face had brightened with a wide smile. Suddenly, Greta's eyes widened and she let out a gasp, "Oh no, Papa, I don't have a dress for the ball. Can we go shopping? Please, please, please!" Wolfram laughed at his daughter's antics but caved at the puppy dog eyes, "Okay, okay, precious, but we need to let your Daddy know." Greta hopped off her chair and kissed Wolf's cheeks before taking off toward the castle.

"Greta, don't run!" Wolf called after her before gathering the tea set and Greta's dolls. A maid came running up and Wolfram handed the items to her. He headed in the direction Greta went to meet her in Yuri's office. When he arrived at the library, he found Greta sitting in Yuri's lap talking a mile a minute. Yuri kept silent and smiled softly, content to just listen to his little girl. Wolfram took a look around the library. It looked like Yuri had been in the library all day, more than half of the paperwork was done. When Greta noticed Wolfram, she hopped off Yuri's lap and jumped into Wolfram's arms, "Daddy said yes, Papa!"

"Why don't you come with us, Yuri?" Wolfram offered, shocking Yuri.

"Are you sure, Wolfram?" In the past few months, Yuri had made a point in not cutting into Wolfram's time with Greta, something that Wolfram was sincerely grateful for.

"I'm sure, Yuri. Greta should have both of her fathers with her when she is picking out her ball dress," Wolfram gave Yuri a sincere smile.

"Yeah, Daddy, come with us! Please!" Even Yuri was no match for Greta's puppy dog eyes. Yuri caved in and an hour later Wolfram and Yuri found themselves waiting outside a dressing room, their laps full with fluffy dresses. There had been a comfortable silence between the two while the two watch their daughter play dress up.

"My favorite is the pink," Yuri broke the silence.

"Mmm…she did look cute in it, but my favorite was the yellow one," Wolfram stated.

"Which one do you think she'll pick?" Yuri asked.

"Well, this week her favorite color his lavender, so probably one of the lavender ones," Wolfram answered with a fond smile. Yuri chuckled but his face also broke in a fond smile. Wolfram surveyed the area outside the shop, checking to make sure that the guards outside were not experiencing any trouble.

"Greta mentioned that you don't have an escort for the ball," Yuri spoke up again.

"I didn't want one. There were offers but I didn't accept any."

"Why not?"

"Well," Wolfram hesitated but continued, "They're all from suitors looking to court me. If I say yes to any of them, they may take that as an invitation to start courting me and that is last thing I want. I have no interest in being courted."

"Oh, Wolf," Yuri sighed affectionately, "You always do that," Yuri smiled gently at Wolfram.

"Huh?" Wolfram was confused, "Do what?"

"You keep people at arm's length. Even when we were engaged, you tried to hide it, but I could tell that there was a mask or wall keeping me out. Greta is the only one I've seen that has breached that wall."

Wolfram was silent. He didn't know how to respond to Yuri's remarks. To be honest, everything that Yuri said was the truth. Even with Yuri, Wolfram kept a part of himself locked away. Wolfram told himself it was his own way of protecting his heart because he knew that one day the engagement would come to an end. Wolfram was devastated when Yuri and Wolfram annulled the engagement, but Wolfram knew that the only reason why he was okay and able to be around Yuri now was because he kept that small part of his heart out of reach. **If Yuri had accepted the engagement and returned the feelings from the beginning, exactly how different would things be? Would Yuri and I be married now or would I have run in the other direction, **Wolfram wondered. He wanted to believe that he would have given his whole heart, every single piece, to Yuri but he wondered if that was really true. Truth was the idea of trusting someone, of loving someone that much frightened him. His mother's history was proof enough that the majority of relationships ended in heartbreak. Wolfram's thoughts were broken when Yuri spoke up again.

"Wolf, I'm not saying it will always be rainbows and daisies or that the road to finding that one special person won't be rough, but you should still take the chance. Dive right in with your eyes closed and trust that there will be someone waiting to catch you at the bottom. That's what love is about. You have something special and precious to give to that one lucky guy, but you have to open your heart to him, Wolf."

Wolf sat in stunned silence, not knowing what to say. Yuri had sounded so certain and confident when he spoke and so sincere. Wolfram felt some of his old feelings for Yuri start to rise up again, but he quickly squashed them down. It will do him no good to let those feelings come back to the surface. Thankfully, Greta stepped out of the dressing room, giving Wolfram an excuse to not respond. Greta twirled around in a pretty lavender dress that sparkled from rhinestones that was sewn on the dress.

"Daddy, Papa, this is my favorite dress. Do I look pretty in it?" Greta asked in a hopeful voice.

"You look beautiful, Greta!" Yuri exclaimed.

"You will be the most beautiful girl there, Greta." Wolfram added.

Greta beamed and then ran back into the dressing room to change into her clothes. Yuri and Wolfram handed all of the other dresses to the store's attendant, who returned the dresses to the racks. Greta stepped out and handed the pretty dress to Yuri. While Yuri was paying for the dress, Wolfram got Greta settled into the carriage. Once the three of them returned to the castle, Yuri and Wolfram had to return to their duties and Greta went to have tea time with her Grandma Celi.

Night of the Spring Ball:

Wolfram circled around the ballroom, his eyes tracking the room and Yuri as he danced with Greta, checking to make sure there was no danger that would harm Yuri or Greta. Wolfram knew this was over kill because there were over a dozen guards in the ballroom alone highly trained in searching out danger. However, Wolfram was bored out of his mind. He had danced numerous times with Greta, and he enjoyed that but now he was looking for something to do while at the same time avoiding some of his more persistent suitors. Wolfram noticed Conrad leaning against the wall, not far from Yuri and Greta. Wolfram made his way towards his brother, intending to strike up a conversation but was stopped when someone grabbed his arm. Wolfram was pulled to someone's chest and an arm wrapped around his slim waist. Wolfram looked up, ready to give an angry retort, but stopped when he looked up into Murata's laughing eyes.

"Hi there gorgeous, care to dance? You looked so bored, I thought I would save you from such a fate," Murata grinned happily and winked at Wolfram. Wolfram laughed but let Murata lead him into a slow waltz.

"Why thank you, My Knight. Whatever would I do without you?" Wolfram joked. He secretly enjoyed this game between him and the Great Sage.

"Oh, I shudder to think what fate would befall you, My Damsel," Murata teased back.

"Hey! I am no damsel," Wolfram exclaimed defensively.

"Of course, of course," Murata consoled.

As the two danced, Murata filled Wolfram in on the latest gossip of tonight's ball: who's sleeping with whom, who is separated, who is wearing the most atrocious outfit, who is wearing the skimpiest outfit, etc. The two had continued to dance into a second song without the two of them realizing it. Wolfram was confused when he felt a shiver pass through Murata's body.

"Whooh, I can just feel all the jealous glares from your many suitors," Murata whispered.

Wolfram rolled his eyes, somewhat annoyed with all of the attention the two friends were getting. Wolfram also felt some heated glares on his neck. Murata was just as sought after as Wolfram was, though Murata was only sought after because of his skills in bed. Wolfram felt a little sadness for his friend. Murata had the reputation of only being interested in one night stands or casual affairs, thought the truth was Murata craved for an actual companion. Murata had started the first so-called casual affairs thinking they would turn into a deeper relationship, only to have his heart broken later. People are attracted to the aura Murata gave off and will seek the Great Sage out for a few tumbles in bed, but they will run away from anything deeper. Due to his experience and knowledge, Murata had this dark, untouchable place in his heart that people seem to somehow sense and instead of trying to penetrate the darkness, his lovers would run away, stating they didn't want anything deeper with the sage. After a few affairs, Murata got the reputation of only being interested in casual affairs, and in order to protect himself from more disappointment the sage decided to keep the reputation. Murata had never stated any of this Wolfram, but the fire mazoku saw the hurt in his friend's eyes after the first few affairs and Wolfram had felt the darkness as well. Yuri had also felt the darkness, but the two never ran away from their friend. It was for that very reason that Wolfram knew that the sage truly cherished their friendship and Wolfram also cherished his friendship with Murata. This friend had been there for him through thick and thin, and comforted Wolfram through the first month of the engagement's annulment.

"Oh ignore them; they wouldn't have gotten a dance anyways. You know, I'm getting as much heat from your many admirers," Wolfram teased Murata. Murata's head fell back as he let out a laugh.

"Oh, there's no need for them to get all hot and bothered. They'll all get their chance eventually, as long as they don't mind sharing," Murata stated and winked at some of the admirers that were giving him heated looks.

"Oh, please, you don't have me fooled," Wolfram stated and almost laughed at Murata's shocked look.

"And just what am I trying to fool you at?" Murata asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You act like you're commitment phobic, but I know better," Wolfram stated proudly.

"Oh, you do, huh?" Both of Murata's eyes were raised now.

"Yep, and you know what? One day you're going to meet someone who will completely knock you off your feet. You will be so dumbfounded you won't even know what to do with him…or her."

Murata let out a startled laugh before stating, "Is that so?"

"Uh huh, and what's more," this time Wolfram smiled gently at his friend, "whoever they are… they won't run away."

Murata looked shocked at Wolfram's statement, and for a fraction of a second Wolfram got a glimpse of a vulnerable look that made Wolfram feel a little protective of his fried. Then a small smile crossed Murata's face and there was the smallest glint of hope in the sage's black eyes. "You think so?" Murata asked softly. The song ended and the two friends stepped apart.

"Yeah…I do," Wolfram answered with a confident smile. Murata looked like he was going to say something but stopped when he noticed that Greta was heading for them.

"Uncle Ken! Uncle Ken! Will you dance with me next?" Greta asked sweetly as a new song started.

"Why of course, sweetheart," Murata answered softly.

Wolfram stepped back, content with watching Greta and Murata. He let out a small laugh as Murata twirl and spin around a giggling Greta. The smile disappears when Wolfram was roughly turned around and forced into a waltz. Wolfram glared up at whoever had the nerve to handle him in such a way. The brute was William von Radford, the youngest nephew of the head of the Radford family. Radford's plain gray hair was tied back in a low ponytail and his gray eyes were leering lecherously at Wolfram.

"Radford," Wolfram growled, straining himself from causing a scene; Greta was having fun and he didn't want to ruin that, "the hell do you think you're doing? Take your hands off me." Wolfram was ignored as Radford continue to move Wolfram around roughly in a sad attempt at a waltz. It appeared that Radford was moving him in one direction in a fast pace.

"Ugh, slow down, you brute," Wolfram demanded but he was only ignored. When they reached the west side balcony, Radford suddenly shoved Wolfram backwards in two pairs of arms that grabbed him firmly and tried to hold him still. Wolfram struggled but the arms only held tighter. Wolfram looked at his captors and saw that they were soldiers from the Radford lands.

"What is the meaning of this? Unhand me this instant!" Wolfram demanded in a firm voice.

"Oh, be quiet, they only answer to me," Radford stated coldly and then stepped forward and held up a letter to Wolf's face. It was in Conrad's handwriting and judging by the few lines Wolfram read, Conrad was threatening Radford to stay away from his baby brother. Radford must have been the one who wrote the letter that Yuri and Conrad did not approve of. Radford crumbled the letter and threw it over his shoulder.

"I tried to do this the gentlemanly way, and for my troubles I get a threatening letter from that filthy half-breed," Radford growled.

"Be glad that was all you got," Wolfram started, "but I promise you, if you do not let me go right now, when I do get out of this you will wish you listened to that letter," Wolfram growled in a low and threatening tone.

"Now, that is no way to talk to your fiancé," Radford smirked at Wolfram as he stepped closer.

"You are _not _my fiancé, nor will you ever be," Wolfram glared at the smug smirk on Radford's face.

"Not yet," Radford let out a chuckle as he raised his left hand and stepped even closer towards Wolframs, "but you will be," Radford stated. Wolfram's glare only hardened even more.

"You're wasting your time, moron. Even if you slap me, I will still refuse."

"Oh, I know," Radford added in an annoyingly smug manner as he raised his hand higher, "and when you do, I will challenge you to a duel. You may be a strong demon, but I know I am stronger. Once I win the duel, according to Shin Makoku traditions, you will have no choice but to become my fiancé. The only way to annul the engagement is if I denounce it myself, which I have no intention of doing. So, to make things easier for yourself, you might as well accept."

When Radford finished speaking, he started to bring his hand down in a fast pace. Wolfram tensed as he watched the hand come closer and closer to his face…

**Cliff hanger! Hehe… Before y'all start chasing me with pitch forks, I promise the next chapter will be up soon! Hopefully, within the next couple of days. Hope y'all enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters!

"Kyo Kara Maoh" – Speaking

**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts**

_Kyo Kara Maoh – Flashbacks_

_**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 5

At the last minute, Wolfram jerked his head back and narrowly avoided the slap. When Radford's hand was close enough, Wolfram bit into it. Radford made a pained screamed and ripped his hand out of Wolfram's mouth. Wolfram managed to spit at Radford, a major insult in their culture, before the captors holding his arms yanked at his hair in order to hold his head still.

"Hold him still!" Radford growled at his goons before he stepped closer Wolfram, his hand raised high once again, "You little bitch. I will make sure you pay for that." Wolfram tensed when the hand once again began to descend towards his left cheek but was surprised when a hand shot out and grabbed Radford's hand, stopping it just inches from Wolfram's face. Wolfram looked behind Radford and saw a soldier that, judging by the uniform, was from Gwendal's unit. The soldier had straight, shoulder length brown hair and deep blue eyes. Wolfram flushed when he realized how attracted he was to this soldier.

"The hell?" Radford almost shouted, "Do you have any idea who I am?" Wolfram really wish Radford would shut up, he was starting to cause a scene. The last thing Wolfram wanted was for Yuri to teach this Neanderthal a lesson with his water dragons and ruin Greta's fun time at the ball. **Though that would be fun to watch, **Wolfram thought, enjoying the image of Radford showing his true cowardly self at the face of the Maoh's water dragons.

"Yes," Gwendal's soldier answered, "I know who you are, Your Excellency. However, you should know that if you continue to try to force an engagement onto Lord von Bielefeld, than his brother Lord von Voltaire will not hesitate to bury you alive." Radford try to intimidate Gwendal's soldier with a glare, but the soldier just calmly stared back, his eyes cold. Radford was quiet as he seemed to contemplate if the soldier was bluffing or not. With a shocking show of intelligence, Radford nodded at his men holding Wolfram once he realized that Gwendal would bury him alive without a second thought. When Wolfram felt the hold on him lighten, he ripped his arms away from Radford's men and elbowed them both in the stomach. When Radford's men were moaning on the ground; Wolfram walked up to Radford, threw back his fist, and gave him a punch that was sure to make him see stars. Gwendal's soldier appeared to be amused by the whole scene.

"You try to pull that shit with me again and your ass will be charred before my brother gets a chance to bury you alive," Wolfram threatened. Radford gave Wolfram one of the dirtiest looks before standing up and wiping away the blood from his lip. "This isn't over, Bielefeld," Radford growled before storming off. Radford's goons managed to pull themselves together enough to follow after Radford. Wolfram straightened and smoothed out his uniform before turning back to the handsome soldier. **It's been so long…I wonder if I can still flirt without making a fool of myself**, Wolfram thought. Though he wasn't quite sure yet what he wanted from this man. He was definitely handsome, that was for sure. A dance at least couldn't hurt, right?

"Thank you for your assistance, soldier."

"It was my pleasure, Lord von Bielefeld," the soldier answered.

"What is your name, soldier?"

"It's Alder Bancroft, Your Excellency," the tall soldier answered. Alder walked closer to Wolfram, and lift his hand towards Wolfram's hair, "If I may, Your Excellency…" Alder seemed to hesitate but then rested his hand in Wolfram's hair. Alder gently ran his fingers through Wolfram's golden locks, fixing the ruffled mess Radford's goons caused when they grabbed his hair. Alder's hand then gently caress Wolfram's cheek as he move some hair out of Wolfram's eye.

"I hope that event did not ruin your night, Your Excellency," Alder stated in a soft tone.

"I think a dance will make it better…Sir Bancroft," Wolfram answered just as softly. His answer brought a smile to Alder's face.

"Would His Excellency dance with me?" Alder held out his hand.

"I would love too," Wolfram answered as he placed his hand in Alder's.

Alder led Wolfram back into the ballroom and towards the dance floor. A slow waltz song was playing, and Wolfram was secretly happy for it. When the two reached the middle of the dance floor, Alder's arm slipped around Wolfram's waist and pulled him close. Probably closer than necessary, but Wolfram wasn't complaining. Wolfram didn't know what was going on inside his head. Just earlier this morning Wolfram was dead set on staying single and focusing on his job and being a father to Greta. Maybe Yuri's little speech cut a cord somewhere,** o**r maybe he just craves another's touch. Whatever it was, it was giving Wolfram funny feelings about being this close to Alder and dancing with him.

"I hope I'm not being too forward, Your Excellency," Alder whispered in his ear, causing shivers to travel down his body.

"Not at all," Wolfram whispered back, "But please call me, Wolfram."

"Alright…as long as you call me Alder…Wolfram," Alder answered back and man did Wolfram love the way Alder said his name.

**Cordelia von Wincott is definitely a Mean Girl**, Yuri thought as he listen to her rattle off insult after insult about the other ladies and gentlemen at the ball tonight as he danced with her. Like Wolfram, she was definitely a beauty, but unlike Wolfram, she knew that she was beautiful. She also had no qualms about using her beauty to get what she wants. She had spent the majority of the night giving Yuri heated glances. When it finally got to her turn to dance with Yuri, she had boldly stood close to Yuri, wrapped Yuri's arm around her waist, and slowly slid her hands up Yuri's chest till they finally found their place on Yuri's shoulder and in his hand. She was openly trying to seduce Yuri on the dance floor. She had even dressed with the intention to seduce Yuri. She wore a light gray dress that pushed her breasts up into an impressive cleavage and her tight dress showed off her figure very well. Yuri had caught some of the men tonight undressing her with their eyes as she danced with Yuri. She appeared to be enjoying the attention.

She was beautiful like Wolfram, but that was where the comparison ended. Where Wolfram has an angelic beauty about him, Cordelia had a shrewdness about her. Straight, pale silver hair reached down to her waist; it lacked the shine and brightness that Wolf's golden locks had. She had pale white skin that was not as warm to the touch as Wolf's pale peach color skin. Her cold eyes were a pale blue and with hold any emotion, while Wolfram's emerald eyes shine and reveal his every emotion. Yuri would bet she was not as passionate in bed as Wolfram was sure to be. **Woah! Stop that thought right there. In fact let's stop comparing her to Wolf all together, **Yuri thought. But speaking of Wolfram, Yuri realized that it has been a while since he last saw Wolfram. Yuri's eyes looked around the ballroom until they finally landed on Wolfram. He was dancing with a soldier that wore a uniform like Gwendal's. He appeared to be enjoying dancing with this soldier. Wolfram's beautiful face was smiling at the soldier and his eyes sparkled with laughter as the soldier appeared to tell him something funny. He was also extremely close to this soldier. Yuri frowned, **Does he really need to be that close to the guy, **Yuri thought darkly. A dark feeling that he did not recognize welled up in his chest.

"Oh, what a shame," Cordelia's snobby voice spoke up, she had noticed what had gotten Yuri's attention, "that disgraceful Wolfram failed to be a proper fiancé for His Majesty and now he has to settle for a lowly soldier. He's not even a noble." Yuri's narrowed gaze traveled back towards Cordelia, "Wolfram is not a disgrace," Yuri defended his friend, "and he did not fail at anything." Cordelia raised a haughty eyebrow at Yuri's anger, "Oh, sorry." Though Yuri could tell that she was not sorry in the least, he was happy when the music came to an end.

Wolfram was disappointed when the music came to an end. He had truly enjoyed talking with Alder, and his stories about the men in his unit were hilarious. Wolfram had found himself wanting another dance with the soldier, but that was the last song of the night and everybody will be leaving or heading back to their rooms soon. Wolfram looked up when he felt Alder take his hand. His hand was lifted and Alder placed a kiss on the back of his hand. The smoldering look he gave Wolfram as he did so sent another set of shivers down Wolfram's body.

"I truly enjoyed dancing with you, Wolfram. I hope I get another chance to in the near future," Alder said, while still holding Wolfram's hand near his lips.

"Me, too," Wolfram answered honestly. Alder smiled and gave Wolfram's hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go and walking away. Wolfram brought his hand down and tried his darnest to wipe the goofy smile he was certain that was showing on his face. Wolfram started to head out as well, but someone calling out to him stopped him.

"Woah, woah, woah! Where do you think you're going, Wolfram?"

Wolfram turned and saw that it was Murata calling out to him. His eyes had that mischievous sparkle he got sometimes right before he teases Wolfram or Yuri. Knowing that Murata would not let it go until he got all of the details, Wolfram headed over to the smiling Murata. Yuri was standing next the sage, and for some reason he did not look happy. Wolfram wondered what was bothering him.

"Who was that, Wolf? He must be something special, if he managed to put that goofy smile on your face," Murata teased. Wolfram flushed at his friend's teasing, he forgotten that he was smiling before Murata called out to him.

"His name is Alder Bancroft, he is one of Gwendal's soldiers. He helped me with a certain problem I ran into, and we ended up dancing afterwards," Wolfram decided to leave out the part of how he had flirted with the soldier.

"What kind of problem did you run into?" Yuri asked, he was still frowning.

"William von Radford used his goons to gang up on me and tried to force me into an engagement. Alder stepped in and stopped it from happening."

"Oh, he came to your rescue. Aww, I guess that means I am no longer your knight," Murata whined, but then continued, "Is he going to court you?"

"I don't know," Wolfram answered truthfully.

"Wait, go back, Radford assaulted you?! How was he going to force you into an engagement," Yuri exclaimed.

"Radford didn't get a chance to assault me. He used his goons to try to hold me still so that he could slap my left cheek. He said that when I refused the proposal he would challenge me to a duel that he was confident he would win. If he would have won the duel than that would mean that I would have no choice but to accept the proposal. I manage to avoid a slap once, but then his goons got a better hold on me. He was going to try to slap me again, but then Alder stopped him from doing so," Wolfram explained.

"Oh, you two are on first name bases now, you must really like him," Murata teased, causing Wolfram to blush.

"Why didn't you come to me immediately? I would have done something!" Yuri exclaimed.

"I didn't want to cause a big scene. Greta was having a good time; I didn't want to ruin her fun. Besides, no damage was done; I didn't see the harm in not telling anyone. By the way, where is Greta?" Wolfram asked. Yuri was still frowning at Wolfram, but he answered Wolfram's question, "She got sleepy about thirty minutes ago, Conrad carried her up to bed. She said to tell you that she loves you and good night." Wolfram made a note to stop by her room on his way up to his room.

"Do you want him to court you?" Murata asked, bringing forth another blush for Wolfram.

"Yeah…I do," Wolfram answered with a small smile.

"What?! You just met the guy, Wolf! You don't know the first thing about him," Yuri continued to frown at Wolfram. **Just what is his problem, **Wolfram wondered.

"That is the whole point of courting, Yuri, to get to know one another," Wolfram patiently explained.

Yuri was silent before he gave Wolfram a small smile, though it looked forced to Wolfram. "Well, okay then. I'm happy for you, Wolf," Yuri stated softly.

Wolfram was tired, so he told his two friends good night and headed up to his room. When he reached Greta's room, he stepped in quietly and kissed her forehead. She woke up when she felt his kiss, but he sang her back to sleep. When Wolfram finally reached his room, he changed into his nightgown and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Few days later:

Wolfram sighed as he left the training grounds he used to train his troops. He was a little disappointed that he hadn't seen nor heard from Alder since the night of the ball. He was hoping that he got to see the soldier again, he enjoyed talking with Alder. Wolfram decided to head to the library to see what Yuri was doing, he had the rest of the day free and Greta was in her lessons at this time. When Wolfram walked through the library doors, Yuri looked up from the document he was reading. A big smile crossed his face when he saw it was Wolfram.

"Hey, Wolf, done with training your troops already?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, they all did well today. I will have to teach them something different tomorrow."

"Aw, come on, can't you give them a break. They work hard enough as it is," Yuri stated.

"How will they rise to their highest potential if I do not continue to challenge them?"

"Oh…I see your point. Well, anyways, you are doing good work with them. You're a good captain, you know?" Yuri stated proudly. Wolfram blushed at Yuri's compliment.

"Thank you, Yuri," Wolfram smiled at Yuri. Yuri smiled back but then nodded his head towards Gwendal's desk, "You have mail, by the way."

Wolfram walked over to his brother's desk and picked up a dark green envelope addressed to him. It was inexpensive stationary. Wolfram opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. He read the letter and a happy smile crossed his face when he realized it was from Alder. He was requesting to court Wolfram.

"Is that from Alder?" Wolfram heard Yuri asked. Wolfram whirled around and gave Yuri a wide smile.

"Yes, it is. He is asking to court me," Wolfram answered.

"Are you going to allow him to court you?" Yuri asked in a soft tone. Wolfram hesitated for a fraction of second before he nodded and answered Yuri.

"Yeah…I am. In fact I am going to go reply to him now. I will catch you later, okay?" Wolfram didn't wait for Yuri's reply as he dashed out of the library.

Yuri frowned at the double doors his best friend and ex-fiance just ran out of. He looked back down at the document he was reading, trying to ignore the odd pain in his chest. **Remember, this is what you wanted, **Yuri reminded himself.

**Well that is Chapter 5, hope y'all liked it! Sorry about the cliff hanger in last chapter, but I really couldn't resist…HEHE. Chapter 6 will come soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters!

"Kyo Kara Maoh" – Speaking

**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts**

_Kyo Kara Maoh – Flashbacks_

_**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 6

Wolfram was surprised with how much he was enjoying being courted by Alder Bancroft. He was such a gentleman, and he treated Wolfram so well. Tradition called for Alder to shower Wolfram with gifts, but since his soldier salary could not afford gifts he showered Wolfram with his attention instead. They spent so much time taking walks around the castle grounds, having tea time in the garden, and going on long horseback rides when they were not busy with their duties and Wolfram was not spending time with Greta. Wolfram found that he would prefer more time with Alder over any trinket. He did not try to cut in on Wolfram's time with Greta and he was not intimidated or felt insecure by Wolfram's status. He enjoyed learning more about Alder as well; his childhood, his little sister, his time at the military academy. Wolfram especially loved hearing the funny stories about his time at the military academy. Alder, apparently, was a bit of a prankster in his academy days. Wolfram has never laughed as hard as he does when Alder tells him about his pranks. **And he is a great kisser, **Wolfram thought as he moaned into Alder's mouth. The two of them decided to ride out on their horses into the woods for a picnic before the rain came their way. That was about three hours ago, and it will rain soon. Wolfram moaned again when he felt Alder's hand travel into his shirt and up his chest, stroking a nipple. Wolfram wondered if this was going too fast, Alder had only been courting him for a few weeks. But all traces of thought were gone he felt Alder give his tongue another stroke.

"Mmmm…Alder…it is…supposed to…rain today…we should…saddle up…the horses," Wolfram managed to get out in between kisses.

"Mmm…say my name again," Alder's husky voice broke out before he latched his mouth to Wolfram's neck and rubbed a nipple.

"Ah…seriously, Alder…ah…," Wolfram try to speak but the pleasure was leaving him breathless. Alder lifted his head from Wolfram's neck and gazed down at Wolfram's. Alder's deep blue eyes had darkened even more with lust. Wolfram wondered if his own green eyes revealed the lust he was feeling right now. Alder's unoccupied hand caressed Wolfram's cheek as he whispered, "You are so beautiful." Wolfram flushed at Alder's compliment, but opened his mouth to try and warn Alder again, but Alder placed a finger over his lips, "Shh…we have plenty of time," Alder's husky voice whispered before his mouth descended back onto Wolfram's. Wolfram gave into the kiss just as a thunder broke out and the rain started coming down hard onto the two mazokus. Wolfram pulled away from Alder and laughed out loud, "Plenty of time, huh?" Wolfram teased Alder, who was laughing sheepishly.

"There is a hunting cabin nearby. We can wait out the rain there," Alder said as he hurriedly packed up the picnic blanket, food, and wine. Wolfram gathered the horses and once Alder was settled, he followed Alder to the hunting cabin. By the time the two reached the cabin, they were soaked to bone. They hurriedly tied the horses under a small barn next to the cabin and ran inside. While Alder got a fire going, Wolfram shrugged out of his heavily soaked uniform button down top, leaving him in the white long sleeve pull over shirt that now clung to Wolfram's skin and revealed Wolfram's toned abs and chest. Wolfram looked around the small cabin, there were no rooms. All the cabin had was the fireplace and a cot big enough for two.

"How did you find this place?" Wolfram asked.

"I found it when I rode up this way about a month ago."

"There's even a bed here. You planned this didn't you?" Wolfram teased. Alder finally got the fire going, he stood back up and turned to face Wolfram. His deep blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I might have let us get caught in the rain on purpose," Alder spoke softly as his traveled over Wolfram's form, "Do you know how sexy you look right now, Wolf?" Wolf's eyes looked over Alder's appearance. His dark green uniform was soaking wet and clung to Alder's body. His shoulder length hair hung heavily over shoulders, covering half of his face.

"You're looking pretty sexy yourself, soldier," Wolf answered. Alder chuckled before his eyes clouded over with lust once again.

"You know," Alder started, "you'll get sick if you stay in those wet clothes."

"Oh? And what do you think I should do about that?" Wolfram whispered huskily.

"I think you should take them off," Alder answered as he walked closer till there was no space between their bodies, his lips hovered over Wolfram's.

"Are you going to help me take them off?" Wolfram whispered.

"Is that what you want me to do?" Alder asked as one of his fingers traveled down Wolfram's chest to the tie of Wolfram's pants and gently tugged at one of the strings.

"I want you to undress me, and then I want you to touch me and not stop. I want you to fuck me. You think you can handle that, soldier?" Wolfram asked huskily.

Wolfram was quite proud of the reaction that brought out of Alder. The soldier had the two of them naked in a blink of an eye, nearly ripping Wolfram's clothes while he was at it, had them both on the bed with Alder lying on top and in between Wolfram's legs. He then proceeded to ravish Wolfram, and it was amazing for Wolfram. Even though Wolfram was not a virgin, he had a lover before his engagement with Yuri, Alder was gentle at the right moments and rough at the right moments. After the first round, Wolfram rolled them over so he could ride Alder for a second round.

Yuri glared out at the pouring rain through the window in the library. He was alone in the library as Gwendal, Gunter, and Conrad attended to other affairs, Greta was still in her lessons, Murata was at the temple, and as usual of late Wolfram was nowhere to be seen. He was probably off with his Mr. Wonderful Alder. Yuri growled as he read over a document for the third time, trying to concentrate but he was too annoyed. Between Wolfram's duties, his time with Greta, and his courting with Bancroft, he barely had any time to just hang out with Yuri or Murata, though Murata did not seem as bothered by it as Yuri was. Murata probably barely noticed with how busy he has been at the temple lately, Yuri noticed though. Yuri once again found himself missing his best friend, except instead of avoiding him Wolfram was just simply choosing to spend his time with someone else.

Yuri mentally slapped himself for thinking that, that was not fair to Wolfram. Wolfram deserved to be happy and Yuri wanted him to be happy. But he also wanted his best friend back and he wanted to talk about something other than Mr. Wonderful Alder. The few times he had talked with Wolfram these past few weeks, all Wolfram wanted to talk about was Bancroft. **Alder wrote this…Alder said this…Alder did this…Alder is so cool…I AM SO SICK OF ALDER!, **Yuri thought. He missed Wolfram and talking about what they usually do: Greta, baseball, his training, his troops, Yuri's work, Murata and his latest fling. He missed Wolfram's company, his jokes, the way his emerald eyes sparkle with laughter, his golden locks… **WOAH! Stop that train of thought right there. Man, I really need to meet a girl or at least get laid. I just want my best friend back, that's all.**

Yuri glared out at the rain again. Yuri wasn't an idiot, he knew what was happening between Wolfram and Alder right now. The two had left for a horseback ride about four hours ago, the rain started about an hour ago. The two are probably under some form of shelter as they wait out the rain by a fire. Makes for a pretty intimate and romantic setting and Mr. Wonderful probably planned it that way, the asshole. He was probably pleasuring Wolfram right now, making him moan, making him scream, making him say his name. **OKAY! Stop thinking that way! You are happy for Wolfram! You are happy for Wolfram!**

Yuri took a deep breath as he tried to wipe those thoughts from his mind. Those were definitely not helping. Though, Yuri did need to find a solution to the current problem. After all, if this Alder Bancroft is planning to be a part of Wolfram's life than he was going to have to get used to having Yuri around. Wolfram may be Alder's lover, but Wolfram was also Yuri's best friend and it was vice versa for that matter. Yuri figured that gave him reason enough for what he was planning. If Wolfram couldn't make time for Yuri, than Yuri will make time with Wolfram for him. There. Problem solved. **And if Mr. Wonderful Alder has a problem with it, than he will just have to get over it.**

**So what do y'all think? Yuri sure is possessive of his friends, huh? Or is it just Wolfram? LOL! I know it's shorter than the others but the next chapter will likely be longer. Hope y'all enjoyed it. I didn't go into detail with a lemon scene because I didn't want FanFiction to delete my story, and I did not think I would be able to write a very good one, but I hope y'all still like the chapter. What did y'all think about the lyrics at the top? That is a old country song that I like, and I thought it suited this chapter pretty well. By the way, I already have plans for another KKM story. It will not be a sequel or side story to this one, it will actually be a AU story. I hope to have the first chapter out soon, so be on the lookout for it! And don't worry, it won't interfere with me updating on this story! UPDATE: Removed the song lyrics. A helpful reviewer reminded me that it was a copyright violation. Thank you to the reviewer who let me know! I am working on Ch. 15, it is just taking me longer because of other obligations; but I am half way done :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters!

"Kyo Kara Maoh" – Speaking

**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts**

_Kyo Kara Maoh – Flashbacks_

_**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 7

Wolfram opened his eyes sleepily as he felt the sun's rays on his body. He rolled onto his back and stretched his arms high over his head. Wolfram let a lazy smile stretch across his face and he thought about his time with Alder the day before. It had been so long since Wolfram had truly let go, and it had felt so good. The setting of the sun told him he slept in late again. Wolfram hurriedly got up, grabbed his bath items, a clean uniform, and ran to the bath. By the time Wolfram made it to the dining room, everyone was sitting down and filling up their plates.

"Morning, everyone," Wolfram stated before placing a kiss to Greta's and his mother's cheeks. He took a seat at his place next to Yuri and filled his plate. He gave a casual glance at Yuri, but paused when he noticed the bag under his eyes.

"Yuri, did you not get a good night's rest?" Wolfram asked, concerned.

Yuri looked up from his plate, and gave his friend a tired smile before answering, "I was up late, that's all, Wolf."

"Is something wrong?" Wolfram asked, not totally convinced that everything was okay.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Wolf," Yuri answered, giving Wolfram a reassuring smile.

Wolfram still didn't believe him, but he decided to let it go for now. He spent the rest of breakfast talking to Greta about her lessons.

Yuri stared at the history book, not reading a word. All he could think about was the dream he had last night. The dream about Wolfram, about their bodies pressed together. Wolfram was moaning, screaming, writhing, and saying _his _name. Yuri gave himself a mental slap, but it didn't help. He kept picturing Wolfram with his head thrown back, his cheeks flushed, mouth parted. **Urgh, stop it! I like women! Wolf, is just my best friend! **Before the dream, Yuri had stayed up late, tossing and turning because the idea of Wolfram with Alder bothered him in a way he didn't want to understand. **I mean, I should be happy for Wolfram.**

"Your majesty…your majesty…your majesty!" Yuri jumped a little when he heard Gunter's shout.

"I'm sorry, Gunter. I'm just a little tired. Didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Oh, well I suppose it's time for a break. Why don't you take a walk around the castle, freshen yourself up," Gunter offered.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, Gunter," Yuri answered gratefully.

Yuri left the library and decided to walk in no particular direction, lost in thought. After awhile he could hear the sound of swords clashing against each other. Yuri looked up and realized he was closed to Wolfram's training area. Yuri jogged in that direction, deciding he wanted to visit Wolfram and watch him train his soldiers. He was serious about the decision he made yesterday. Wolf was his best friend and he _would _make time for them. He really missed Wolf.

Wolfram was in the middle of giving his soldiers their training instructions when they all suddenly stood at attention. Wolfram blinked at them in confusion before he noticed they were looking over his shoulder. Wolfram whirled around to see Yuri heading in his direction, grinning widely and waving.

"Yuri? Shouldn't you be working right now," Wolfram asked

"I'm taking a break. I wanted to come visit you and watch you train."

Wolfram's eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was a pleasant surprise, though. It had been so long since he and Yuri had actually _talked_. **And it's all my fault**, Wolfram thought as guilt welled up in his chest. With his job, time with Greta, and his time with Alder; Wolfram had no time to spare for Yuri, and the few times he did actually spend time with Yuri, all he talked about was Alder and their dates. **He's probably tired of hearing about Alder**, Wolfram thought, feeling even guiltier. Wolfram gave Yuri a smile before turning towards his men.

"What do my soldiers think? You boys want to show off for your king?"

There was a chorus of "Yes, sir!" before the troops started to pair off to train. Wolfram and Yuri made their way to one of the resting benches. Wolfram took that opportunity to study Yuri. He still had the bags under his eyes, but he was looking more relaxed. Maybe the break from work was exactly what he needed, and some time with his best friend. Wolfram let an affectionate smile cross his face. Wolfram let Yuri lead the conversation and ten minutes later Yuri had Wolfram doubled over in laughter with stories about Greta during her time with him.

"…so the helmet ended up falling over eyes because it was too big but she was still swinging the bat in every direction. Conrad went up to help her but one of her wild swings ended up striking him in the stomach and when he clutched at his stomach, Greta, not realizing that she had hit Conrad, gave the bat another swing and hit Conrad in the groin. Poor Conrad fell to ground, moaning in pain, and Greta, bless her heart, threw off the helmet to check on Conrad. The helmet was thrown in the air first and when it came down it conked Conrad on the head. I think Conrad was almost in tears at the point, Greta was frantic, and I was in pain from holding in the laughter while I helped them. Oh man, their faces were priceless," Yuri let out another laugh and Wolfram wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"She will have to carry those things around with her when the boys start noticing her," Wolfram stated and let out another string of laughter at the mental image of his little Greta teaching some boy a lesson with her Daddy's bat.

"Oh definitely," Yuri agreed.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of them. Yuri was looking much more relaxed now and slightly more awake, though he could still probably do with a nap.

"I've missed this," Wolfram stated softly, but continued at Yuri's confused frown. "Us talking like this. It's been awhile and it's one hundred percent my fault. I haven't been a good friend lately, and I am sorry for that."

"This," Yuri gestured between the two of them, "is making up for it. I've missed you too," Yuri stated with a soft smile.

Wolfram was about to start another conversation when he noticed that one of his new recruits was struggling. Wolfram remembered his name to be Ehric Raulford. A good soldier, but still a little awkward with the sword. Wolfram watched as he trained with Lieutenant Ferdinand, looking for a flaw somewhere that was interfering with his training.

"Just a minute, Yuri," Wolfram stated as he got up and walked towards the two soldiers.

"Excuse me, Ferdinand, but can I borrow Corporal Raulford," Wolfram asked his Lieutenant. Ferdinand nodded and moved on to instruct his other recruits. Wolfram faced his new recruit and analyzed his stance. His stance was correct and firm. "Come at me," Wolfram instructed as he unsheathed his sword and got into stance. Raulford's reflexes were quick, but his technique was all over the place. Wolfram brow furrowed as he evaluated his recruit. **Hmm…I wonder**, Wolfram thought.

"I'm going to try something. Switch your sword to your left hand."

Raulford appeared confused but switch his sword to his left hand. Wolfram launched into an attack and analyzed Raulford's technique again. His movements were still a little awkward, as was to be expected since it was his first time using his left hand, but his movements had some control and there was more force behind the blows of his attack.

"Adjust your foot work," Wolfram instructed.

Raulford quickly corrected his footwork and his movements improved more. Wolfram stopped his attack and switched his sword to his left hand. Wolfram moved to stand to Raulford's right side and proceeded to go through the basic and some advanced sword movements using his left hand. Once Raulford got fully used to using his left hand, he had another sparring match with the soldier. After awhile Wolfram ceased his attack and gave his soldier an improving nod.

"Well done, Corporal Raulford. I still expect you to continue to train with your right hand as well as your left. Usually I wouldn't introduce ambidextrous into your training until you had some more experience, but in this instance you should start that training now. If your left arm were to become injured in an attack or battle, you will need to defend yourself using your right hand. It will become easier with some practice. I recommend seeking experienced left-handed swordsman who has learned to use right-handed swordsmanship as well. I believe Lord Weller has a few men like that in his unit," Wolfram stated in the usual firm voice he used with his subordinates. Raulford stood at attention. His young face was neutral. Despite the fact that his green hair was soaked from sweat and clinging to his face and his muscles were probably sore; his purple eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"I will, sir! Thank you, sir!"

"Good. Head to the showers, then report back to Lieutenant Ferdinand for duty."

"Yes, sir!"

Wolfram watched as the young recruit ran towards the barrack's showers before turning back towards Yuri, but found that Yuri had stretched out against the bench and had fallen asleep. A gentle smile crossed Wolfram's face as he walked over to Yuri's sleeping form. Wolfram quietly sat on the edge of the bench, next to Yuri's side, and gently shook his shoulder. Yuri jerked awake but gave a sleepy smile when he realized it was Wolfram who woke him up.

"I guess I fell asleep, huh. Well, that was exactly what I needed because I am feeling much more refreshed," Yuri stated as he sat up.

"Wimp," Wolfram stated affectionately, giving Yuri a fond smile.

"Don't call me a wimp," Yuri defended but he was smiling as well.

"You should head back to the library before Gunter sends a search party for you. I'll catch you later, okay?" Wolfram stated, trying to not let that smile affect him. **I really shouldn't be feeling this way still, **Wolfram thought.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Yuri stated before stretching and heading back inside the castle.

Wolfram watched him go for awhile until he turned to give his orders to Ferdinand.

Wolfram frowned as he made his way to the castle's public library that was open to the staff, lost in thought. Yuri had been acting a little strange lately. It's been two weeks since Yuri had visited with him that day when he was training his troops, and every day since then Yuri had taken a break from his work to come out and hang out with Wolfram and watch him train his troops. Wolfram actually didn't mind that part. They would pass the time with the two of them talking, sword fighting, or Yuri just simply watching Wolfram train his troops. Sometimes Yuri would get in line with the soldiers and train along side with them. The looks on his soldiers' faces the first time Yuri did that was priceless, but after awhile it was almost like Yuri was an actual member of their unit. Wolfram sincerely enjoyed those times with Yuri. He found the company to be soothing, even if they did stir up old feelings. No, what was strange was Yuri's frequent interruptions while Wolfram was with Alder. Several times within the past two weeks, Yuri would turn up during Wolfram's dates with Alder. It didn't matter if the two were taking their walks around the castle, having tea in the garden, or going on a horseback ride; Yuri managed to turn up. Sometimes Yuri would pull Wolfram away for help with documents or terms that Wolfram was certain Yuri already knew the answer to, and sometimes Yuri would just hang out with Wolfram and Alder. At first Wolfram thought Yuri was trying to befriend Alder, but Wolfram dismissed that idea because he got the feeling that Yuri didn't like Alder, though he didn't know why. Wolfram had considered talking with Yuri, but changed his mind in the end. This did not happen with every single date he had with Alder, and what with how serious things were getting with Alder, Yuri and Alder should at least be civilized with each other. However, this sudden attention from Yuri has stirred up old feelings, making Wolfram feel guilty whenever he was with Alder.

Wolfram finally reached the public library. He headed straight to the back where he knew his favorite literature would be. He decided that he wanted to do some late night reading tonight, since he had the day off the next day. Wolfram stopped when a familiar head of green hair caught his eye. His new recruit, Ehric Raulford, was bent over one of the study tables reading from a large book.

"Ehric?"

Ehric's head shot up at Wolfram's voice. When he noticed Wolfram, Ehric immediately stood up from his chair and at attention.

"Captain! How are you tonight, sir!"

"At ease, Ehric. I am fine, may I sit with you?"

"Yes, please do, sir."

Wolfram sat next to Ehric and glanced the book Ehric had been studying so intensely. It was a book on healing maryoku.

"I hadn't realized you were interested in healing maryoku, Ehric," Wolfram stated conversationally.

"Yes, sir. It's my element that I inherited from my mother," Ehric stated softly.

Wolfram gave the text a casual glance, curious to see if he recognized any of the techniques that Ehric was studying. His eyebrows shot up in surprised as he read the chapter Ehric has the book opened to.

"This is very advance healing technique. I had no idea you were this skilled at healing," Wolfram stated in surprise.

"I already know how to heal minor injuries and infections. I'm studying up on more serious injuries and illnesses now," Ehric answered bashfully.

Wolfram was impressed. Learning heal maryoku was no easy feat when you had an instructor, even if your instructor was the talented Susannah Julia. The fact that Ehric taught himself the minor techniques, and was currently studying up on advance techniques said a lot about his talent. Hell, he could be an apprentice to Gisela. What the hell was he doing serving as a new recruit in a squad of swordsman when he could easily be a lieutenant in Gisela's medic squad.

"I hope I'm not being too presumptious when I say this, but you don't seem to enjoy swordsmanship very much. Why didn't you apply to join the medic squad? Don't get me wrong, I think you are a great soldier and you are doing great in my squad, but it seems like healing is your passion, not swordsmanship," Wolfram asked, curious to know.

Ehric was quiet for awhile. That determination and stubbornness that seemed to always sparkle in Ehric's purple eyes had been replaced with a blank stare. Wolfram noticed that he had touched on a personal subject. He was about to take back the question, but then Ehric answered in what could only be described as a bitter tone, "Being a swordsmen takes honor and courage. It's something a Raulford should strive for." Wolfram's face must have mirrored his confusion because Ehric went on to explain.

"That's what my father says. He wouldn't have paid for me to go to the naval academy unless I promised to train to be a part of yours or Lord von Voltaire's squad. When I started doing poorly in my swordsmanship classes, I thought I might get to be a part of the medic squad after all. I was surprise when I was accepted into your squad. To be honest, I thought my father had written you a letter," Ehric stated in a sheepish manner as he kept his eyes down, staring at the book.

**Ah, so his father is the controlling type**, Wolfram thought.

"Ehric, look at me," Wolfram stated firmly. When Ehric's purple eyes looked up at him he continued in the same firm voice, "I do _not _except people into my squad because somebody's parent writes me a letter. Believe me, parents have tried, and I have ripped up every single letter. You got into my squad because you _earned _it."

"How," Ehric asked, eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Your eagerness and determination to protect what you love and hold dear. Lieutenant Ferdinand and I both saw that in you when we evaluated you, and believe it or not, that tribute is few and far between. Swordsmanship can be perfected through practice and hard work, but love for one's king, country, and those they hold dear and the willingness to lay down your life to protect them cannot. Now listen, honor and courage are something to be proud of, but it doesn't come from holding a sword. It comes from here," Wolfram laid a finger on the center of Ehric's chest, over his heart, "You can still watch over and protect your King, country, and those you hold dear through healing just as much as you can through swordsmanship. You can decide to focus on healing, and still be the same as you are when you hold that sword in your hand."

By the time Wolfram finished talking, a blush had covered Ehric's face but his eyes once again came alive with a newfound determination, "Yes, I would be the same person. Thank you, sir!" Wolfram felt a bit of affection and pride well up in his chest as he observed the new confidence in his soldier. He wondered if this was how Conrad had felt as he cared for and trained Wolfram in swordsmanship.

"Well I will let you get back to studying. I'm going to go pick out a book for some late night reading tonight. Have a good night, Ehric," Wolfram stated as he stood from his chair.

"Yes, sir! Good night, Captain!"

Wolfram walked through the aisles of books until he found one of Shin Makoku's classic romance literature, a secret love of Wolfram's. He headed back to his room and read till he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore.

The next day Wolfram found himself stretched out on the grass in the garden, his head resting on Alder's shoulder. Alder was lazily running his hands through Wolfram's golden locks.

"You're going to make me fall asleep of you keep that up," Wolfram said sleepily.

"Mmm…sleep…sleep sounds good. After the scouting mission I just had, sleep with you is just what I need," Alder replied lazily. Wolfram sat up and shift to where he was hovering over Alder, his head resting in his hand.

"Did something happen," Wolfram asked.

"Yeah. We came across a group of bandits. They scattered when they noticed us and my team and I spent the rest of the night tracking them down and rounding them up."

Wolfram lowered his head, intending to kiss Alder but the sound of Yuri's voice calling out to him stopped him. Alder let out a tired sigh, but smiled up at Wolfram. Wolfram leaned down to give him a peck on the lips before turning and sitting up fully, just as Yuri reached them.

"Sorry to bother you," Yuri started, "but Greta wants to go shopping for a dress for the ball next week. She wants you to come with us."

Wolfram looked down at Alder and gave him an apologetic smile. Alder only smiled and leaned up to give Alder a long kiss before saying, "I will head to the barracks to catch up on sleep. Join me later," he asked in a quiet and husky voice. Wolfram heard Yuri shuffle around uncomfortably behind him, but he decided to ignore it and gave Alder one more peck on the lips before saying he would meet him later. Wolfram stood up and followed Yuri to where a carriage was already set up. Greta was talking animatedly with her Uncle Conrad, but when she noticed that Wolfram was with Yuri she let out an exstatic yell and ran towards him. Wolfram caught her and lifted her into his arms when he launched at him, "Papa Wolf! You're coming too? Yay!"

Wolfram gave Yuri a questioning look. Yuri only shrug before smiling and saying, "I wanted to surprise her and I thought you would want to go."

Wolfram gave Yuri a happy smile before thanking him. Wolfram happily spent the rest of the day with Greta and Yuri as Greta tried on dress after dress. Greta finally chose a yellow dress, Wolfram's favorite color on her.

"You look beautiful, sunshine. You want to find a pretty ribbon for your hair?" Wolfram asked in the gentle voice he reserved for Greta.

"Yeah," Greta exclaimed excitedly before dragging Yuri and Wolfram over to where the hair ribbons were. Yuri decided to buy a bundle of different color of ribbons for Greta, stating that they looked too cute on her to pass up. When Wolfram finally returned to the castle, Alder was still asleep, so Wolfram decided to curl up next to him and fall asleep as well.

**Finally, Ch. 7 is finally finished. Sorry this took so long, been sick ****. I was so excited to finally be able to introduce Ehric's character to y'all. I am so excited about his role in the story and I hope y'all love him. And Wolfram got a small taste of what being a big brother feels like ****. What do y'all think? BTW chapter 1 of my new AU fanfic is up. Go check it out if you haven't already. Chapter 2 will be coming very soon! As soon as I have that chapter posted, I will get started working on Chapter 8 for this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hi Guys! I am SO sorry for the long wait! My laptop had a melt down on me and I had to get a new one. I went a little bit without a laptop. I'm also a graduate student, so between school and internship I have not been able to update as quickly as I had wanted to. Well here is Chapter 8! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or it's characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks_

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 8

Wolfram's eyes moved over the ballroom. The maids had done a good job in decorating the ballroom in the Great One's colors. Tonight's ball was to celebrate the anniversary of Shin Makoku. Wolfram's eyes tracked Yuri as he moved around the dance floor with Lady Cordelia von Wincott. Wolfram restrained himself from stomping over there and yanking Yuri away from devious woman. **Dammit, I warned Yuri about that woman. **Wolfram wondered if he was overreacting over a dance, but Cordelia von Wincott was a dangerous woman. As beautiful as Lady von Wincott is, she is more devious and has the intelligence to go along with it. Wolfram blinked when a glass of champagne suddenly appeared in front of him. Wolfram looked over to see Alder to be the holder of the glass.

"You should relax. You have the night off remember? Let your brothers, Gunter, and the guards on duty worry about His Majesty's safety," Alder stated as Wolfram took the glass from his hands.

"I'm afraid it's more of a habit now," Wolfram gave Alder an apologetic smile.

"Let's dance then," Alder stated huskily, "so I can get those eyes of yours back on me."

Alder took Wolfram's hand and led him onto the ballroom floor. Wolfram felt himself blush a little as he was pulled tightly into Alder's arms. Wolfram tried to force the blush down, slightly embarrassed. Wolfram thought he had gotten used to how intense Alder could be with his affections. **Apparently, that is not the case**, Wolfram thought as his blush intensified and a shiver traveled down his body when he felt Alder's hot breath on his sensitive ear.

"Relax, I know you know how," Alder tease as he gave a subtle reminder to what the two of them did last night. Wolfram's face only became more red, but he decided to let his guards melt away for the moment and let his head rest on Alder's shoulder.

Yuri gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold in his growl as he glared over as Wolfram's and Alder's dancing forms. He was not very fond of the scene Alder was putting on. For Shino's sake, this was a ballroom, not the bedroom. Unfortunately, the thought of a bedroom brought Yuri's recent wet dreams of Wolfram back to the forefront of his mind. Yuri quickly shoved those images away as he continued to glare at the two men that were practically attached at the hip.

"Your Majesty?" Cordelia's sultry voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," Yuri apologized as he brought his attention back to the lady in his arms.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted at the last ball. I could see that I upset you, and I am truly sorry for that," Cordelia gave Yuri what she must have thought was a sweet smile, but Yuri was not fooled.

"Thank you for your apology," Yuri smiled back.

"It's just that...I got so jealous of the attention he was getting from you...I lashed out," Cordelia whispered as she pressed her body even tighter against Yuri.

"Why were you jealous," Yuri asked, trying to cover how uncomfortable he was with their proximity.

"I want to be with you, Your Majesty," Cordelia stated in a low, sultry voice.

"Uh...Lady von Wincott," Yuri cleared his throat as he tried to figure out a response, "I'm sorry, but I am not interested in finding a Queen right now."

Instead of bursting into tears like Yuri expected her to do, Cordelia instead gave Yuri a small smile. Yuri tried to quell the uneasiness he was feeling while he was near this lady. Yuri wondered if this was due to the constant warning he heard from his retainers about this woman. While she was definitely beautiful and seductive, Yuri found himself on his guard when he was near her. He wondered if this was fair, judging her based off of other people's warnings. But despite how unfair it seemed, he could not read what this woman wanted from him and that made him suspicious of her.

"Who said anything about a Queen, Your Majesty?" Cordelia asked, she didn't lose her seductive tone.

"I'm also not interested in courting anyone either, Lady von Wincott," Yuri stated, before she could bring that up.

"No one said anything about courting either, Your Majesty." Yuri frowned in confusion. **Just what is she after? **She smiled at Yuri's increasing confusion, and Yuri found himself reigning in an annoyed growl. Yuri was not enjoying whatever game she was playing. Cordelia's head gave a sexy tilt to the side. Some of Yuri's suitors had done that before because it had given them an air of sweetness and innocence, but that was not the impression Cordelia von Wincott was giving. Yuri looked into her pale blue eyes and felt like he was looking into the eyes of a predator. A predator that was ready to strike and Yuri was the prey.

"I want to be with you, Your Majesty, even if that means being your mistress."

Yuri frowned, as his confusion only increased. There was absolutely no political gain for Cordelia von Wincott if she were to be his mistress. No one would take her seriously. Throughout the history of Shin Makoku, the roles of a mistress only ever benefitted the Maoh. No other individual gained anything from that role. Yuri found himself once again wondering what she was up to as she carefully leaned forward and pressed her mouth close to his ear.

"Take me, Your Majesty, in any way that you want."

Yuri was grateful when the song finally came to an end. Yuri gently took two steps back from the seductress. Cordelia had seemed put off by that because she finally had a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, Lady von Wincott, but I believe that two people should be with each other because they care about each other."

Yuri then hurriedly walked away before Cordelia could try and change his mind. After all, Yuri was a grown man with hormones. Yuri found himself walking in the direction he saw Wolfram and Alder dancing at earlier. Yuri growled when he found a smiling Wolfram still in Alder's arms. They appeared to be waiting for the next song to start. Yuri let out another growl when it appear that Wolfram was practically glowing. An unexplainable rage grew inside Yuri and he found himself making his way towards the couple. When he reached the couple he gave what he hoped was a polite smile.

"Excuse me, Alder, but may I steal Wolfram away for a dance? For old time's sake?" Yuri asked sweetly.

Yuri fought down the smug smirk as he noticed that Alder was fighting a frown. Alder clearly didn't appreciate Yuri's butting in and wanting a dance with Wolfram. However, Yuri knew that Alder couldn't really refuse him either. Normally Yuri would feel guilty about using his status over someone like this, but now he found himself not caring because it got Wolfram away from Alder and in Yuri's arms. **Wait, wait, wait! That's not what I meant. I just want some time with my best friend! That's all!**

"Of course, Your Majesty," Alder answered, giving what Yuri knew to be a forced smile. Yuri smiled and lead a confused Wolfram away from Alder and had to restrain another smug smirk when he noticed Wolfram's blush when he pulled the other boy closer before leading him into a waltz.

"For old time's sake," Wolfram asked with a raised eyebrow once he was able to fight down the blush.

"Yeah," Yuri answered with a bright smile, as if that explained everything.

"I can feel people staring. This will start rumors about us, you know," Wolfram warned.

"Oh let them talk. This is our song, and I wanted to dance with you for it," Yuri stated, bringing forth another blush on Wolfram's beautiful face. **Gah! Stop thinking that way!**, Yuri yelled in his head.

"Our song?" Wolfram asked, raising an eyebrow once again.

"Yeah, this is our favorite song to dance to," that brought out a laugh from Wolfram as he gave Yuri a fond smile.

"It's our favorite because it was a easy waltz for you to learn and my bruised feet got a break from your stomping."

"Hey," Yuri exclaimed indignantly, "I didn't _stomp _on them."

"You might as well have," Wolfram teased and laughed when Yuri pouted a little.

A comfortable silence stretched between the two as Yuri moved them around the dance floor. Wolfram was right, the two of them were attracting stares and whispers, but Yuri found that he did not care. He had stolen more time to spend with his best friend, and he had even made Wolfram smile and laugh.

"Yuri," Wolfram finally spoke up, "what on earth is going on in that fool head of yours?"

"Huh?"

"How many times have you been warned about Cordelia von Wincott?"

"Uh...well..."

"I would say you've only been warned a thousand times, but what do you go and do? You practically have sex with her on the dance floor," Wolfram was giving Yuri an annoyed glare.

"Hey! That was all her. I did not respond to any of her advances, and I don't encourage them."

"Clearly you're not doing it well enough or she would not still be coming around."

"You're overreacting-," Yuri stated but was cut off.

"I'm serious, Yuri, stay away from her. She is dangerous. Even if you are looking for a casual affair, find another woman. Cordelia von Wincott and her father are a danger to you and Shin Makoku."

Yuri decided to not continue to fight with Wolfram about Cordelia, but his "sex on the dance floor" remark really irked him. Considering how Alder and Wolfram were acting when they were dancing, Wolfram had no right to criticize Yuri. If anything, _they _were the ones who were being inappropriate on the dance floor. Before he could stop himself, Yuri found himself reacting.

"Well what about you and Alder," Yuri asked defensively.

"Huh? What about me and Alder," Wolfram asked confused.

"You say that I was practically having sex with Cordelia, but you and Alder were the ones that were one step away from ripping each others' clothes off."

"Now, that _is_ an overreaction," Wolfram stated defensively.

"Don't you think things are moving too fast between you two," Yuri stated while restraining himself from shaking Wolfram and shouting at him to... Well he did not know what he wanted Wolfram to do. All he knew was that he did not want Wolfram with Alder. Period.

"I don't think things are moving too fast," Wolfram stated in matter of fact tone.

"I just don't want to see you hurt, that's all," Yuri stated, smiling gently at Wolfram, trying to calm the situation. He didn't want to fight with Wolfram.

"I know," Wolfram smiled back, "but he is a good guy you know," Wolfram continued softly.

"If you say so...but just so you know, I have not given my approval yet," Yuri stated firmly.

"And just so you know, he does not need your approval," Wolfram answered, his eyebrow twitching.

Yuri could not stop the growl that escaped his throat, nor could he stop himself from tightening his arm around Wolfram's waist and bringing the other boy closer to him. Yuri glared down at Wolfram. The other boy's eyes had widened in surprise and his beautiful face was sporting an adorable blush.

"Yes he does," Yuri's voice was still firm, "he and any other man who wants your hand. I will not see you hurt again. Any man who dares to hurt you will answer to the Maoh," Yuri's voice left no room for arguement.

Wolfram's face, if possible, was a darker shade of red and the surprise never left his eyes. There was a silence between the two for a small stretch of time before Wolfram suddenly let out a laugh. Yuri blinked down at the laughing boy in confusion, feeling slightly annoyed. He was being serious, dammit. What was so funny?

"Hey...Hey! I was being serious you know! What is so funny? Hey...Wolfram!"

Wolfram, who ended up resting his head on Yuri's chest during his laughter, only laughed harder. Yuri growled in annoyance, "Hey, jerk, it's rude to laugh at someone who just declared how much they care about you."

Wolfram's laughter finally died down and his glowing face was smiling brightly up at Yuri. Yuri's heartbeat quicken at the moment. Wolfram looked so beautiful and so happy, Yuri couldn't help but let his annoyance melt away.

"I'm sorry. The image of a guy telling the Maoh that he will have me home by midnight popped into my head, and I just couldn't help but laugh."

Yuri let out a laugh too, and then there was a comfortable silence between the two of them. Yuri couldn't help but be surprise at how comfortable and relaxing it felt to have Wolfram in his arms and moving around the dance floor. When they were still engage, Yuri had always felt uncomfortable with dancing with Wolfram. He had always felt that there should be a beautiful girl in his arms instead of a beautiful boy.

"But you know," Wolfram spoke up, "Alder really is a good guy. I get the feeling that you don't like him, but I'd like it if you tried to get to know him. I really want you two to be friends."

Yuri frowned down at Wolfram. He hadn't realized that his attitude towards Alder was that obvious. Well, it would be obvious to Wolfram. Yuri can't hide anything from the fire demon. But why was Yuri getting along with Alder so important to Wolfram? It was not like he saw the other man that much.

"Why is that so important to you," Yuri asked as he looked down at a blushing Wolfram.

"You are a very important friend to me too. It would make me happy to see you and Alder getting along." Yuri's heart almost stopped at Wolfram's confession. **Is he...is he falling in love?**

"Wolfram...do you love him?"

Wolfram's eyes widen in surprise once again and the blush was back. Wolfram appeared to be thinking how to answer Yuri's question, but Yuri had a feeling he already knew the answer. Yuri wasn't sure why, but right now his heart was breaking. What was worst is that he didn't know why his heart was breaking. **I feel like I am losing something...but I don't know what. **Their song came to an end and Wolfram took a step back.

"It was nice dancing with you, Yuri. I'm going to go find Alder," Wolfram gave a smile and then took off like Shinou himself was after him.

It occurred to Yuri that Wolfram never answered his question, but Yuri didn't want to know the answer. Right now, all Yuri wanted was to get Wolfram and the dreams out of his head. Yuri walked in the other direction and kept walking until he found himself in one of the dark hallways that leads to the ballroom. He decided to hide out in a dark and empty room a little ways down the hall. Yuri's body was tense and he found that he wanted to punch something...or someone. An image of Alder's face popped into his mind, but Yuri restrained himself. Yuri had a feeling that Wolfram would not appreciate it if he went all caveman on Alder.

"Your Majesty?"

Yuri whirled around to see Cordelia von Wincott. Her head was once again cocked to the side in a predatory manner.

"You look tense, Your Majesty," Cordelia stated as she walked closer to Yuri until she was close enough to wrap her arms around his next and press her body to his, "I can ease that tension of yours."

Cordelia boldly lifted herself up onto the balls of her feet and kissed Yuri. Her lips were soft but she still had a cold air about her. But maybe that was what he needed. A no strings attached arrangement that will chase all thoughts of Wolfram and wet dreams from his mind. Just for one night. One night was all he needed. Then he would make sure to stay away from the seductress.

"I'm not glass, Your Majesty," Cordelia stated softly as she kissed down his neck, "you can take out your frustrations on me. I'm more than willing."

In the instant Yuri had her up against the stone wall and his tongue down her throat. Cordelia let out a girlish giggle when Yuri all but ripped her dress off. Yuri knew that this was a mistake. He felt like he was betraying Wolfram in some way. Yuri growled and shoved that thought way. That was precisely why he was doing this. Thoughts like that and wet dreams of Wolfram screaming his name. They had to disappear. **Yes, they have to disappear**, Yuri thought as undid his pants. He entered into a moaning Cordelia and got lost into the pleasure.

**Finally! It's done! Once again I am so sorry about the delay! Hopefully there will no longer be any more delays for that length. Hope y'all like it! Ch. 3 of A New Light is coming soon and Ch. 9 of this story will not be far behind!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or it's characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks_

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 9

The morning did not take off at a good start for Yuri. First he had to deal with a rather unpleasant head of one of the well known families in Shin Makoku, Thor Bernhart. He was not part of the ten aristocratic families, but his family was still well-known with a lot of influences. Apparently this family dabbled in trades such as silk, jewels, and diamonds. Yuri always hated doing business with that man. Bernhart had never been outright disrespectful towards Yuri, but Yuri always had the distinct feeling that Bernhart was laughing at him. It was those eyes. They always looked so damned amused whenever he did business with Yuri. **He's going to end up being a thorn in my side one day**, Yuri growled inwardly. The second thorn in his side were the memories of what happened with Cordelia. Yuri beat his head against his desk as visions of what took place last night kept flashing through his mind like a slide show.

_Flashback:_

_ Yuri buried his head into Cordelia's neck as he thrust into her. Waves of pleasure washed through him, but there was something wrong with her scent. It wasn't a particularly unpleasant scent, it just wasn't right. The scent should be... a combination of all of Lady Cheri's flowers...Wolfram's scent. __**No! I will not think about Wolfram right now**__, Yuri growled. He tried to focus on Cordelia, but then her appearance began to change. Her long silver locks turned into short golden waves. Her pale, almost gray, skin turned into a soft peach-toned skin. Her pale blue eyes changed to vibrant emeralds. Suddenly, it was Wolfram who was clinging to his body and moaning his name. Yuri's thusts sped up as he whispered his lover's name._

_"Wolfram..."_

_"Excuse me?!" Cordelia's outraged shriek broke Yuri from his vision._

_ Yuri froze as he realized that he was not with Wolfram. Instead, he was with Lady Cordelia von Wincott, a very angry Lady von Wincott. And he had just called her Wolfram. __**Oh...damn..., **__was Yuri's only thought. _

_He carefully removed himself from Cordelia's body and took a step back. Yuri quickly tucked himself in and straightened out his clothes, but he wasn't quick enough for Cordelia to not notice that he was no longer aroused. The shock of realizing he was with Cordelia, and not Wolfram, had took the pleasure away._

_"Uh...Cordelia..." Yuri tried to console the fuming lady in front of him._

_"How dare you treat me this way," Cordelia whispered as she shook with rage, "How dare you humiliate me like this. I am no subsitute for that...that...shameful man!"_

_"Now, Cordelia, he's not..." Yuri started to defend Wolfram, but he was cut off once again._

_"No...don't you dare defend him to me. I will not be shamed like this, Your Majesty," Cordelia stated harshly before whirling around and storming off before Yuri had the chance to stop her._

_End Flashback_

Yuri leaned his back against his chair and tried to rub away the migraine that was coming. He had tried being with a woman, and all he could think about was Wolfram. He had even said his name! What was worst was he could not predict what Cordelia would do. He was not naive enough to believe that Cordelia von Wincott would just let what happened go. She would retaliate. Exact her revenge. The problem was, Yuri did not know how and he did not know how to explain things to Gunter. **At least she can't come back ten months later with a baby and claim that it's mine. **

Fertile mazoku go through a mating season twice a year. This year's first mating season had already past, and the second one was not due until the end of the year. The worst she could do was spread rumors that he was impotent, and in return Yozak will carefully spread rumors that will discredit the one she started. **So there's nothing to worry about**, Yuri thought, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad could happen. Suddenly, all of Wolfram's warnings about Lady von Wincott came rushing back to his mind and he felt like banging his head against his desk again. Yuri decided he needed a break. He shot up from his desk and left the library, heading in no particular direction. He needed to clear his mind.

Wolfram walked down the barrack's hall until he came across the room he was looking for. Wolfram gave the door a sharp knock. The door opened to reveal his new recruit, Ehric Raulford. Ehric looked surprise to see Wolfram standing there, but stood at attention.

"Morning, sir!"

"At ease, Ehric. I know training does not start for another hour, but there was someone I was hoping to introduce you to. If you are not busy, can you follow me?"

"Of course, sir."

Wolfram and Ehric made their way back towards the castle. On the walk back to the castle, Wolfram remembered seeing Ehric dance with Thor Bernhart at the ball last night. Wolfram remember frowning at the pair in disapproval. Thor Bernhart always had one thing on his agenda: to use and manipulate people for his own benefit. Wolfram wanted better for his men.

"Ehric...I happen to notice you dancing with Sir Thor Bernhart last night. Was he your escort?"

"Oh, no sir. I just agreed to dance with him a couple times. He's an old family friend, it would have been considered an embarrassment for my dad if I refused Thor," Ehric explained, a slight annoyed look on his face.

"I see. I have to say, I am relieved to hear that."

Ehric smiled before replying, "Don't worry, Captain. I am not a fool to his games."

"That's what I like to hear."

The rest of the walk was quiet until Wolfram came to a halt at the infirmary. Wolfram opened and stepped through the door, Ehric following behind him. Gisela was soothing a little girl as she bandaged a scrape knee. The little girl was probably one of the maids' daughter. Wolfram waited silently until Gisela was finished with the bandaging. The healer watched the little girl skip out the infirmary before giving her attention to Wolfram and Ehric.

"Hi, Wolf, is everything okay?" Gisela asked concerned.

"Yes, everything is okay, I just wanted to introduce you to one of my new recruits," Wolfram answered and turned towards Ehric, "This is Ehric Raulford, he joined my troops about two months ago. He is a great swordsman, but I think he will be an even better healer one day."

"Oh," Gisela was pleasantly shocked, "it's nice to meet you Ehric. I'm Gisela, the head healer of the Medic Unit and the King's personal healer."

Judging by the look on Ehric's face, one would have thought that he had met a celebrity. Wolfram decided to get to the business of why he brought Ehric here.

"Gisela, I was wondering if you would be interested in training Ehric? He is a very gifted healer and I believe he can become an even more gifted healer under your teachings."

"Oh, I would be delighted to," Gisela answered excitedly.

Wolfram turned towards Ehric expecting to see a happy face, but was shocked to see his soldier looking troubled.

"Excuse me, Captain, but...are you firing me?" Ehric asked, an embarrassed flush crossed his face.

Wolfram almost growled in annoyance. **Honestly, how many times do I have to make this clear?**

"Corporal Raulford," Wolfram spoke sharply, triggering Ehric to immediately stand at attention, "How do I fire my soldiers?"

"You send them back to the academy, Sir!" Ehric spoke clearly.

"That's right. At ease, Raulford," when Ehric relaxed, Wolfram continued in a softer tone, "you are by no means off the hook from my training. If you decide to train under Gisela as well, you are still expected to finish my training as well. After the training you will be a part of Gisela's unit. Do you agree to this assignment?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Gisela's healing knowledge and potions are very valuable to Shin Makoku, but not of her other subordinates have been through my training. I expect you to look after Gisela and this unit."

"I will protect them with my life, Sir," Ehric answered, now much more excited.

"I expect you to show Gisela's training the same hard work and determination you have been showing mine," Wolfram stated firmly.

"I will give it my absolute best, Sir!"

Wolfram gave his soldier a proud smile before turning towards Gisela.

"I will leave him hear with you so that you can begin your training. Ehric, you can learn what you miss this morning later today."

Wolfram stepped out of the infirmary and headed towards the training fields. When he was half way there he came across Thor Bernhart heading towards the guest wing. Wolfram will admit the man was handsome with his spiky silver hair and red eyes, and Bernhart was aware of how handsome he was. He was known to use his looks to try and charm the lords and ladies of the ten aristocratic families. **I guess it's my turn to be charmed**, Wolfram thought annoyed.

"Well if it isn't the Angel of Shin Makoku," Thor stated as he leered at Wolfram.

"I prefer not to be called that, Lord Bernhart."

"I apologize, Lord von Bielefeld, I did not mean to offend," Thor's words were sincere, but his eyes were shining with amusement the whole time. Wolfram held back his annoyed growl.

"If you will excuse me, I need to head to the training grounds."

"I will join you."

Wolfram didn't bother telling him not to. Bernhart would not be above turning it into an insult to himself and cause problems for Wolfram. While Wolfram could care less about how much trouble Bernhart caused for him, he didn't want anything to affect Yuri. Wolfram decided to not say anything, and had hoped that Bernhart would follow his example, but Wolfram's hopes were short lived.

"There is another ball next month," Thor stated.

"Yes, there is," Wolfram answered back.

"I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you to the ball."

"I'm afraid I have to decline. I am already being courted."

"Ah yes, by the gentleman, Alder Bancroft. Seems like a nice enough man, but I know it won't last with you two."

Wolfram tensed but restrained his anger, he knew that Thor was purposely trying to get a rise out of him.

"Your words are offensive, Lord Bernhart," Wolfram warned.

"I apologize again, Lord von Bielefeld. Allow me to make it up to you by assisting you in your training."

Wolfram restrained himself from grumbling in annoyance. Having Bernhart tag along was the last thing he wanted, but Wolfram declining the offer would also be considered an insult. Wolfram growled inwardly, **Stupid aristocrats with sticks up there asses...**

Yuri made his way to Wolfram's training ground, thinking that a workout with Wolfram and his troops would help clear his mind. When Yuri arrived at the training grounds, he came across a sight that made his blood boil. Wolfram's hands were being tied behind his back by rope in a complicated knot. The person doing the binding was the infuriating Thor Bernhart, and the bastard was obviously enjoying himself. To make matters worse, Wolfram's chest bare. Yuri looked around and found what used to be Wolfram's uniform top in a shredded heap a distance away from him. The last draw for Yuri was when he noticed that some of the soldiers where undressing Wolfram with their eyes.

"Hey! What the hell is going on," Yuri yelled as he stomped over and yanked Wolfram away from Bernhart.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty," Thor answered in an infuriatingly calm voice.

"Yuri? What are you doing," Yuri heard Wolfram asked.

Yuri turned shocked eyes towards his friend before answering him, "What do you mean what I'm doing? Why are you are being tied up?"

Yuri was currently having all of the worst case scenarios running through his mind, and they were about to trigger the release of his merciless Maoh.

"Yuri, it's not what you think," Wolfram spoke in a calm manner when he appeared to realize what had Yuri upset.

"Then what exactly is this," Yuri asked suspiciously.

**"Today's training is escaping traps. I was going to show them how to unbind their hands if in the** event they are alone and caught."

"And your shirtless because," Yuri asked, entirely convinced.

"My shirt got cut during sword practice. I took it off when the shredded pieces were getting in my way," Wolfram answered calmly while giving Yuri a reassuring smile.

The tension in Yuri's shoulders started to fade away when Wolfram smiled at him, but the tension came back when he realized that Benhart was giving him that same look he always did. **Dammit, I know he's laughing at me in his head. **Yuri glared at the man and resisted the urge to punch him. Instead, Yuri turned Wolfram's body to where his back and tied hands were facing his subordinates.

"Thank you for assisting Wolfram, but I can take over now. I'm sure you have something else you'd rather do," Yuri offered politely but made sure that his eyes conveyed that it was not an offer, but an order.

Bernhart took his leave, but not before leering at Wolfram's tied form. Yuri knew that was one: to show Yuri what Bernhart would rather do; and two: to piss Yuri off. It worked because Yuri was glaring at Bernhart's retreating back as his hand twitched closer and closer to Morgif. The feeling of Wolfram's shoulder shaking brought Yuri's attention back to him. Wolfram appeared to be finding all of this funny as he laughed softly. Yuri glared at him, he didn't find any of this funny.

"You're overreacting, Yuri," Wolfram whispered as he gave Yuri an amused smirk.

"No...I'm not," Yuri stated as he continued to glare at Wolfram.

Wolfram shook his head in amusement, but dropped the subject. As Yuri listened to Wolfram explain to his soldiers how to get out of the complicated knot, he felt the anger leave his body and be replaced with a different kind of heat. Yuri fought his arousal as he watched Wolfram's chest muscles ripple and shift as he work his way out of Bernhart's knot. Yuri took a deep breath as he forced any sexual thoughts of Wolfram away and focused on the training, but the heated feeling did not fully go away throughout the rest of the training.

Later that day Wolfram found himself walking towards Alder's room in the barrack's. Wolfram was slightly worried. Alder had disappeared from the ball last night, and Wolfram did not find him in his room when he went looking for him. Alder had also missed their lunch date in the garden today. Wolfram wondered if he caught some kind of bug at the ball last night. Wolfram reached Alder's door and knocked. He smiled when the door opened immediately, but his smile faded when Alder only gave him a small smile in return. Alder did step aside and let Wolfram in, but did not say anything as he shut the door and turned around to lean against the door. Wolfram stood there awkwardly as he waited for Alder to say something, but when silence only met him, he decided to break the silence.

"I missed you at our lunch date today," Wolfram stated softly.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I forgot," Alder stated, but Wolfram had the feeling that he did not forget.

"That's okay," Wolfram answered softly, "you disappeared from the ball last night, I figured you caught something. I came here to check on you, but you weren't here."

"I didn't catch anything."

Wolfram frowned as he studied Alder. He did appear to be in perfect health, but he was obviously upset by something. Wolfram was beginning to feel very worried. Alder had never been this cold to him. Wolfram walked up to the taller man, and grasped his hand. Wolfram relaxed somewhat when he felt Alder squeeze his hand back. Wolfram smiled and stepped into the man's arms and was happy when he felt Alder's arms wrap around him.

"What's going on then," Wolfram asked softly, wanting to get straight to the problem and move on from it.

"It's nothing," Alder tried to offer as he thread his fingers through Wolfram's wavy hair, but Wolfram didn't let it go.

"No, something is obviously wrong. Talk to me."

"It's...," Alder hesitated, but then continued, "it's His Majesty."

"What about Yuri?"

"It seems like he is hanging around you or dragging you away a lot lately," Alder stated, sounding annoyed.

Wolfram realized what the problem was and took a step back from Alder so that he could look at him.

"Alder, the engagement between Yuri and I is over. We're just friends now. I'm with you now," Wolfram smiled at Alder, hoping that that chased away Alder's worry.

"Does he know that," Alder asked, appearing to not be convinced.

"Of course he knows that. Why would you ask that," Wolfram asked as he frowned at Alder.

"It just seems like he is purposefully trying to keep you away from me."

Wolfram was silent as he considered what to say to Alder, but Wolfram's silence brought a suspicious look to Alder's handsome face.

"Did you know that that was what he was doing?"

Wolfram stayed silent as he considered his response, but his continue silence seemed to confirm everything for Alder.

"You did know, didn't you? And you did nothing about it?"

"Alder...," Wolfram started but was cut off.

"No, don't try to deny it. Is that where I stand with you? Some substitute until His Majesty comes around and takes you back."

"What?! Of course not! It's not like that at all. Yuri does not have romantic feelings for me and I am over him," Wolfram defended him, but he wondered if that last part was true.

Alder appeared to not believe it either because he let out a harsh laugh.

"I don't know who's more clueless, you or His Majesty."

"Alder, stop it. You are getting the wrong idea."

"How can you say that I'm getting the wrong idea? You should have seen yourself when you were dancing with him last night. You were practically glowing! And you haven't even bothered to introduce me Greta."

"That is so unfair. That was just me enjoying a dance and a conversation with my _best friend_. And you know that I do not want Greta getting attached to anyone until I know the relationship will last."

"So you've already decided that we won't last," Alder stated, hurt.

"Don't twist my words, Alder. I have made it very clear from the start that my first priority is Greta's happiness and well being. She was very upset from the separation, and I will _not _see that happen again," Wolfram stated firmly.

Instead of responding, Alder stomped around Wolfram and proceeded to get ready as if he was leaving.

"What...where are you going," Wolfram asked.

"Out. To clear my head."

"No, wait, Alder. We need to work this out," Wolfram pleaded.

"No, you need to figure out what exactly it is you want and leave me alone until you do," Alder stated before stomping out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

Wolfram stared at the door in shock. **What just happened?, **Wolfram wondered. Wolfram suddenly felt confused about everything. He did not even know if things between him and Alder could be repaired, or if he had completely ruined it. Wolfram didn't even know if that was what he wanted. Wolfram collapsed onto a chair with his head in his hands. He felt his shoulders begin to shake as he sobbed into his hands.

**YAY! Chapter 9 is finally done! I am so sorry about the long wait. I had a lot going on with school and internship these last few weeks, and I have not had time to update on my stories. Please know that as you read this, I am working on Chapter 4 of A New Light. I plan to have it posted very soon! Once Chapter 4 is completed and submitted, I will get to work on Chapter 10 of this story. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but the chapter was getting long and I did not want to put too much in one chapter. Well, hope you enjoyed it and will continue to crave for more! A lot of you have been a great support, and I appreciate all of the great reviews! By the way, I would say that this story is about half way done, if not more! :) :) :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or it's characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks_

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

**WARNING: THERE IS NON-CON IN THIS CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE NO GRAPHIC OR DETAILED SCENES OF THE RAPE, BUT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL VERY OBVIOUSLY BE NON-CON. I WILL PLACE A WARNING BEFORE THE NON-CON SCENE STARTS, AND WILL LET YOU KNOW WHEN IT IS OVER, SO YOU CAN SKIP THAT SMALL SCENE IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT.**

Chapter 10

Wolfram walked as fast as he could down the castle's halls. The sooner he got to his room the better because he did not want anyone to see the tears that were running down his cheeks. Wolfram waited as long as possible for Alder to return so that they could... So that they could do what? Make up or fight some more? Wolfram was so focus on getting back to his room now that he didn't even notice Yuri.

"Wolfram? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Wolfram stated, but the thickness of his voice gave away the lie.

Wolfram did not stop walking, but he did not get very far. He felt a hand grab his arm and tug him back in Yuri's direction.

"No, you're not fine, Wolfram. What's happened," Yuri asked gently as he wiped away a tear from Wolfram's cheek.

Wolfram opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of approaching footsteps stopped him. Wolfram felt Yuri grab his wrist, and then he was being pulled into the dark library. Wolfram looked around, the moonlight shining into the room made some things visible: the study tables, the bookshelves, and Yuri.

"Wolfram? Please tell me what's wrong. Is it Alder? Did something happen with him," Yuri asked. Wolfram slowly nodded before replying, "We fought."

"A fight about what," Yuri asked.

"About you," Wolfram stated simply, not wanting to lie to Yuri.

"Me?" Yuri blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, about how much time we have been spending together lately."

"He knows that I'm your best friend," Yuri stated defensively.

"That didn't matter to him. He thought we were spending too much time together for best friends."

Wolfram felt more tears escaped, but he didn't know why he was crying anymore. Was it because of his and Alder's fight, or because a different reason...a different reason that he didn't even want to admit to himself. Wolfram felt Yuri's gentle fingers wipe away the tears again.

"Are you blaming me, Wolf," Yuri asked in a soft voice.

Wolfram quickly shook his head and grabbed a hold of Yuri's hands, "No, of course not, Yuri. This is all my fault. Not yours," Wolfram squeezed Yuri's hands reassuringly.

"How is this your fault," Yuri asked, sounding confused.

Wolfram finally looked up into Yuri's eyes, those beautiful black eyes. Wolfram kept holding onto Yuri's hands.

"When I met Alder and started seeing him, I stopped hanging around you as much. I suspected the sudden attention was because you felt abandoned and that you were missing your best friend, and I am so sorry for that. I never want you to feel that way because of me," Wolfram gave Yuri's hands a comforting squeeze before continuing, "I never said anything because I wasn't sure how to address it...and I liked the sudden attention. I've missed you too," Wolfram admitted.

At that admission, Yuri gave Wolfram's hand a squeeze an a small smile. Wolfram let out a defeated sigh before giving Yuri a tired, but affectionate, smile.

"We're both in an awkward position right now. You're scared of losing me, and I'm," Wolfram let out an ironic laugh before continuing, "and a part of me still loves you," Wolfram stated softly. Yuri looked startled by Wolfram's admission and for a second Wolfram thought he saw a flicker of relief in Yuri's eyes, but it was gone as fast as it had came. Wolfram smiled at Yuri, even as a shiver traveled down his body when he felt the atmosphere change between the two of them. Wolfram wasn't sure who started it. One second Wolfram was looking up at Yuri, and the next Wolfram was in Yuri's arms and the two of them were kissing. The intensity of the kiss surprised Wolfram and he was not sure who the intensity was coming from. Yuri began walking Wolfram backwards and a moan escaped into the kiss when Wolfram felt Yuri's body pin him against a bookshelf, but it was at that moment when Wolfram's senses came back to him. Wolfram brought his hands up and gently moved Yuri's lips from his own.

"Yuri...you can't keep doing this to me," Wolfram stated as he leant his forehead against Yuri's.

"Huh? Do what," Yuri asked, sounding confused.

"_This_. When you do things like this, do you have any idea what it does to me," Wolfram asked but Yuri only looked more confused so Wolfram stated, "You're doing things like this because you are scared of losing me, not because of any feelings for me."

Yuri took a step back from Wolfram, and he was looking even more confused. Wolfram gave his best friend, and the man he would probably always love, a small smile. Wolfram let his hand come up and run through Yuri's dark hair.

"I am trying to move on from you, but you have to _let _me, Yuri. I promise you that you will always remain as a very important and beloved friend to me. There is not a man in this world, or any other world, that will ever change that," Wolfram whispered.

Yuri was silent for several seconds, but then Wolfram saw the relief in Yuri's eyes.

"I...you're right, Wolf. I've just been scared of losing you," Yuri stated softly.

Wolfram gave Yuri a smile before stepping forward and giving Yuri a small peck on the cheek.

"You're not going to lose me, I promise. I'm going to try and work things out with Alder. I'll come find you later, okay," Wolfram reassured. When he got a nod from Yuri, Wolfram took off out of the library and towards Alder's barrack.

Yuri was silent as he watched Wolfram run out of the library. He caressed the cheek that Wolfram kissed as feelings of confusion stirred in his heart. He should be happy, relieved even. He should be happy that Wolfram was finding happiness. He should be relieved that Wolfram's new found happiness will not affect their relationship. Instead, Yuri was feeling sad and that everything was all wrong. Yes, Yuri was scared of losing Wolfram, but was it really for the reasons Wolfram thought. **If all of this was because of feelings for him...than the chance to clarify things just passed, **Yuri thought sadly.

Wolfram sped up when Alder's barrack was in sight. He didn't stop until he was right in front of Alder's door. Wolfram knocked gently, and was relieved when Alder opened it, but frowned when he saw a large bag that Alder appeared to be packing. Wolfram was silent until Alder broke it, "Wolfram? Why are you here?"

"I... I came here to try and work things out, but apparently you've already decided things were over," Wolfram accused, feeling hurt.

"I received orders from your older brother. He has an assignment for me. I was going to leave you a note," Alder explained.

"Oh," Wolfram whispered, "can I come in?"

Alder was silent before he relented and stepped aside to let Wolfram in. Wolfram stepped through and waited as Alder shut and locked the door. Wolfram watched as Alder turned around and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but then he suddenly snapped it shut. Wolfram was confused as Alder appeared _angry_ before he stomped over to where Wolfram was standing and took Wolfram's chin into a firm grasp and tilted it up. Alder was glaring down at Wolfram's lips, and the fire demon was confused before he had the sudden horrifying realization that his lips must looked bruised from Yuri's kiss. Alder looked betrayed as he released Wolfram's chin and took a step back away from the fire demon.

"Did you _sleep _with him," Alder asked, outraged.

"What? No, of course not. There was a kiss, but I stopped it."

"You expect me to believe that?!"

"Alder, I stopped the kiss and I came out here because I want to be with _you_."

"Why? So you can run to his bed every time we have a fight?!"

Wolfram stepped forward and grasped Alder's arms, "Alder, please don't do this. I'm sorry the kiss happened and I promise it won't happen again. You are the one I want to be with, Alder."

Alder was silent as he searched Wolfram's emerald eyes. Wolfram relaxed as Alder cupped Wolfram's cheek. Wolfram turned his face into Alder's caress, but his relief was short lived.

"Marry me," Alder whispered.

Wolfram's whole body stiffened and he turned shocked eyes up to look into Alder's.

"W-What," Wolfram stuttered.

"You said you wanted to be with me, than marry me," Alder stated clearly.

"I...," Wolfram started, but he was too shock to say anything else.

Alder let out a defeated sigh as he took another step back away from Wolfram.

"That scared look in your eyes gives me your answer."

"Wait, Alder, that's not fair. You can't just bring that up so suddenly."

"For Shino's sake, I've been courting you for months! You had to know that this would happen!"

"Why can't we just go back to the way we were before," Wolfram pleaded.

"What's the point? Do you even love me," Alder asked, there were tears in his eyes now.

Wolfram opened his mouth to console Alder, but no words came out. The idea of being in love was something Wolfram had not thought about while he was with Alder. He had refused to think about it. When Wolfram continued to be silent, Alder closed his eyes and turned away from Wolfram.

"Go," was all that Alder said.

"Alder, please," Wolfram pleaded, tears were now running down his face for a second time that day.

"Wolfram, _please_, just go," Alder stated softly.

Wolfram let his shoulders slump in defeat. Wolfram squeezed his eyes shut to try and stop the tears and bolted out of Alder's barrack. Wolfram did not stop running and his eyes were so blinded by his tears that he did not notice when he ran past his subordinate, Ehric. Wolfram finally stopped running when he reached his bedroom door, and was shocked to see that Yuri was leaning against it as if he was waiting for Wolfram. Yuri straightened up when he noticed Wolfram. He took one look at Wolfram's tearful face and open his arms for Wolfram. Without a second thought, Wolfram ran into Yuri's arms and cried into his shoulder. Yuri's arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.

"I...I couldn't fix things. It's over between Alder and I," Wolfram stated.

"This is my fault, I'll go talk with him and make things right," Yuri tried to offer, but Wolfram shook his head, before lifting his head to smile at Yuri.

"No, Yuri. This is not your fault. The fault lies with me."

"What happened," Yuri asked as he wiped away a tear from Wolfram's face.

"He asked me to marry him...and I couldn't...I couldn't say yes," Wolfram stated, "and now I have ruined things with Alder and I. He wouldn't talk to me. I don't think we'll even be friends," Wolfram stated before crying into Yuri's shoulder some more.

"Shh," Yuri rubbed Wolfram's back, "I'm sure that's not true. He just needs time. Later, I'm sure the two of you will have a chance to talk."

"It's just, if I couldn't make things work with Alder, I don't know how I would make any other relationship with anyone else work," Wolfram stated softly.

"Wolfram, look at me," Yuri stated softly and continued when Wolfram looked up, "you are a beautiful and amazing person. I'm not saying it will be easy or happen overnight, but you will find happiness and whoever the guy is will be one lucky guy," Yuri stated firmly.

Wolfram didn't really believe that and that must have shown because Yuri suddenly grasped Wolfram's face, "Wolfram, what I just said was the truth, and I will keep saying it until you believe me." Wolfram stared at Yuri in disbelief before he let go a small smile and laugh, "Okay, Yuri."

Yuri smiled back down at Wolfram. Things were silent between them as they looked into each other's eyes, and Wolfram felt that same tension from earlier filled the air around them. A pleasurable shiver traveled down Wolfram's body as Yuri's thumb caressed his bottom lip. That undeniable intensity between the two of them was there again. Yuri began to lower his head toward Wolfram, and when Yuri's lips were a hair's breath away, Wolfram whispered, "This is a bad idea, Yuri."

"I know," Yuri whispered back before claiming Wolfram's lips for the second time that night.

The thought that this was way too soon to happen after a break up crossed Wolfram's mind, but it was gone with one stroke of Yuri's tongue, seeking entrance. Wolfram parted his mouth and moaned when he felt Yuri's tongue against his own. They kissed until the need for air could no longer be denied.

"Yuri," Wolfram gasped out, "we probably shouldn't do this," but as he said that, he did not believe he wanted to be alone tonight.

"I know," Yuri gasped out, before latching onto Wolfram's neck. Yuri's arm reached around Wolfram and opened the door to Wolfram's bedroom. Yuri walked Wolfram backwards into his bedroom and towards bed as he unbuttoned Wolfram's uniform top. Wolfram's jacket and shirt was off and discarded just as the door to his bedroom slammed shut with a definite bang.

Ehric frowned as he watched his captain hurry off into the direction of the castle. He couldn't tell from where he was, but it looked like his captain was crying. Ehric considered running after his captain, but was not sure if he would be welcomed. His captain was a great guy and displayed a brotherly type of care towards Ehric, but he was not sure if the two of them were friends. The captain also didn't seem to be the type to prefer people not see him cry. Ehric took out his keys as he thought, **if he still seems upset the next time I see him, I'll just let him know he can talk to me. **When Ehric stepped into his room, he was immediately on guard. **Someone has been in my room. **Ehric's purple eyes had immediately landed on the note left on the nightstand by his bed. The letter was folded in half and elegant letters spelled out his name. Ehric picked up the note, unfolded it, and began to read.

_Ehric,_

_It's time for Shin Makoku to have a new king. Join us, or die._

_The Red Crow_

Ehric felt the presence behind him too late. A strong arm wrapped around his frame and he was pulled tightly against a hard chest. Before Ehric could do anything, a hunting knife was pressed tightly against his throat.

"Your next words had better be your answer," a voice whispered in his ear, " and know that if your answer is no, than you will die where you stand. No one will ever find your body, and you will be labeled a deserter."

Ehric was silent as he considered his options. The hold on him was too strong, so he could not escape and fight. He could say no. Ehric would give his life to protect his king without a second thought, but then what? His body would never be found. He would be labeled as a deserter, and there will be no knowledge of a conspiracy against the king until it was too late. Or he could say yes, be the eyes on the inside. Then, once he had enough evidence, he would bring everything to his captain so that they could prepare and fight back. The knife at his throat tightened, causing a small, shallow cut on the side of his throat.

"Tick tock, Ehric," the voice purred in his ear before licking away the trail of blood running down Ehric's neck.

Ehric closed his eyes, but in a strong voice he answered, "Okay, I'm in."

**WARNING: NON-CON**

"Excellent," the voice purred into his ear once again.

Ehric expected his attacker to disappear, but instead the attacker started to rip away Ehric's clothes.

"H-hey, stop!"

Ehric was ignored and was instead pushed down onto the bed and pinned in place.

"Get off me! I said stop," Ehric demanded, but he was ignored.

His attacker did not stop, not until he was satisfied. When the man finally got off the bed and left, Ehric could not move because of the injuries and his soreness.

**WARNING OVER!**

Ehric lifted a shaking hand and slowly began to heal himself. His only condolence that night was that when he was finally able to go to his captain, he could give the name of at least one of the bastards betraying his king.

**Finally, Chapter 10 is over! Let me tell you, that was my hardest chapter to write. I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter, but figuring out to lead up to those major events was the hard part. So what did y'all guys think? Hope y'all liked it! My hope with this chapter was to show that there was this unexplainable and irresistible connection and chemistry between Yuri and Wolfram, that Yuri is starting to realize and Wolfram is trying to be oblivious of. There is some mystery in the plot now, yay! I like mysteries. I know a lot of y'all really liked Alder, and I have to say that I really liked him as well, but it came to the point in the story where the relationship between Alder and Wolfram had to come to an end. It truly broke my heart when I was breaking Alder's heart :( But don't worry! You will see him again, and he will at least be moving on from Wolfram, it won't be with Ehric though, I have other plans for him! Speaking of Ehric, my heart was also breaking while writing that last scene. All I can say is that Ehric will get his revenge! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks_

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 11

Ehric took a deep breath as he walked as casual as possible down the hall towards the infirmary. When Ehric reached the door to the infirmary he looked around himself to make sure there was no one around him to witness him going in. Ehric quickly stepped in and a quick look around revealed that he was alone. Ehric swallowed before taking a step towards the locked potions cabinet. The _dangerous _potions cabinet. For what would have to be the hundredth time, Ehric reread the note that was deliver to him that morning in hopes that the wording would somehow change. **Whoever is the mastermind behind this plot certainly did their homework**, Ehric thought. Ehric's shaking hands grabbed his key and slowly he reached towards the lock, but he nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Ehric?"

Ehric forced his face to be his usual welcoming self and casually turned around

to greet Gisela.

"Good morning, Gisela," Ehric almost cringed at how nervous he sounded.

"Am I late? I'm sorry, I thought our training didn't begin for another hour."

"No, you're not late. I got here early because I wanted to look at your texts. You mentioned that I was welcomed to use them for studying. Sorry, should I not have come so early?"

"Oh, no, it's okay. You're definitely welcome to them any time. It's nice seeing a student so eager about their studies," Gisela stated sweetly.

Ehric let out a laugh before answering, "It's my dream to be a medical officer. I guess I'm just really excited." Ehric felt sadness well up inside as he was reminded that that dream will likely not happen. Ehric took another look at the poison vile before turning back towards Gisela.

"Hey, Gisela, what are in the potions in that cabinet," Ehric asked.

Gisela let out a good-natured laugh, "Now, don't go jumping ahead of me, Ehric. You are very talented and I have no doubt you will be at the level to work with those potions, but we are not quite there, yet." Gisela gave Ehric a thoughtful look before continuing, "But I don't see any harm in telling you about them. Those are all of the more dangerous poisons we have come across in the past centuries," Gisela pointed toward a lavender looking poison, "that one in particular is the most deadliest."

Ehric felt a shiver travel down his spine as he looked at the lavender colored poison. That was the poison he was instructed to get from the Red Crow.

"Why is that one so deadly," Ehric asked without looking away from the poison.

"Well, what makes a poison so deadly is the number of people one vile can kill," Gisela answered.

"How many people can that vile kill," Ehric asked softly, dreading the answer.

Gisela looked over with a serious expression, "That vile can kill every living being in this castle."

**(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

Wolfram blinked his tired eyes open and nearly jumped when he realized he was staring into another man's chest. Though Wolfram doubted he would have jumped very far due to the arm keeping him clutched to the warm chest. Memories of last night came flashing back and Wolfram knew whose arms he was in. Wolfram began to gently wiggle his way out from under Yuri's arm, but then the arm tightened and Yuri's tired voice spoke up.

"Where are you going, Wolf?"

Wolfram stopped moving and looked over to see Yuri. Wolfram felt a blush cross his face as he gazed at Yuri's lazy smile. Yuri's smile widened a little more before rolling over to where Wolfram was now pinned under Yuri's body. Wolfram opened his mouth to protest, but he was silenced by Yuri's lips. The kiss deepened between the two and Wolfram could not stop the moan he released. It was so easy to get lost into Yuri's kisses, but Wolfram's thoughts from last night still had not change. This was still a bad idea. Wolfram gently pushed at Yuri's chest to get Yuri to stop and look at him.

"What's wrong," Yuri asked concerned.

"Yuri, we can't do this. This is a bad idea."

"We established that last night," Yuri smiled at Wolfram before leaning back down for another kiss, but Wolfram placed a finger at Yuri's lips.

"Last night was a bad idea as well. I was depressed and feeling lonely. I should not have let it get that far," Wolfram admitted.

A soft chuckle left Yuri's lips before he placed a small peck on the tip of Wolfram's finger.

"Wolf, I was there last night too. I'm at fault here too," Yuri gave Wolfram a teasing smirk before continuing, "It takes two to tango after all."

Yuri smiled when that brought out a laugh from Wolfram, but frown in concern when thought occurred him.

"Did you not enjoy it? Did I hurt you?"

"Oh, Yuri, no. Last night was amazing. _You _are amazing. Which is why last night was such a bad idea. You are no good for my heart, Yuri Shibuya," Wolfram tapped the tip Yuri's nose affectionately.

The thought that Wolfram was no good for his heart either crossed Yuri's mind, but he stubbornly shoved it aside. Yuri instead rested his forehead against Wolfram's as he gazed down at his friend's beautiful eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Yuri stated softly, "I know I've made things...weird...between us. I've been so confused, and I in turn made you confused as well. I've made a mess of things, huh?"

Wolfram's hand came up and his fingers ran through Yuri's hair before coming back down to cup Yuri's cheek. Wolfram smiled at Yuri as the dark hair male leaned into his hand.

"I think it's safe to say we both made a mess of things," Wolfram answered softly before a teasing smile cross his face as he said, "I'd say we are quite good at it actually."

Yuri let out a laugh before he leaned down to kiss at a hickey he had left at the crook of Wolfram's neck. He tried to ignore how much he loved the sight of mark on Wolfram. He almost hoped that Wolfram would leave it out in the open for all to see, but he quickly shoved it aside. That would not be fair to Wolfram, but he could not deny how hot the sight made him. Yuri gave the hickey another kiss before he kissed his way up to Wolfram's ear. Yuri sucked on a spot just below Wolfram's ear and loved how it made the fire demon gasp and arch his body into Yuri's.

"One more time," Yuri whispered into Wolfram's ear and gave the lobe a gentle nip. "One more time," Yuri repeated, "and I promised everything will go back to normal."

Wolfram almost laughed at those words. After all the years the two had known each other, they still have not establish a "normal" between the two of them. Wolfram thought about refusing because he knew that it would not be enough. It would never be enough. He would only crave more, but then Yuri gently sucked the lobe of his ear into his mouth and he could not stop the breathless, "Yes," that left his mouth.

**(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

Later that morning Wolfram ran into Murata as he was making his way to the library.

"Well hello, stranger," Murata stated happily when he spotted Wolfram, "haven't seen you in a minute."

"I know, but I promise you'll be seeing me more now," Wolfram stated before happily stepping into his friends arms.

Wolfram let out a sigh as he felt his friend's arms wrap around him. Murata always had a comforting effect on him. He did not have the effect on him that Yuri did, but Murata's comforting presence was still welcomed and very much needed.

"I heard about Alder. I'm sorry things did not work out," Murata muttered when Wolfram buried his head into the crook of Murata's neck. Wolfram did not bother asking Murata how he found out so soon. Wolfram was not ignorant to the fact that he had ears all over the castle.

"Thanks but it was inevitable," Wolfram stated as he took a step back.

"Hmm...well I can still go put the fear of Shino in him," Murata offered teasingly.

Wolfram let out a laugh, but shook his head.

"No, that's not needed."

"Oh, alright. If you insist," Murata pouted.

Wolfram shook his head in humor before linking his arm with Murata's and resting his head on the other's shoulder. The two made their way back to the library and got caught up in each other's lives and the castle gossip. When the two arrived to the library, it was empty.

"Where is everyone," Wolfram asked as he looked around in confusion.

"Yuri's private office is finally finished. I imagine they are in their getting settled in," Murata answered.

Wolfram nodded but looked over to see that was still some mail on his brother's desk. He walked over and saw that he had a letter. Wolfram opened and read the letter and could not stop the sarcastic laugh that left him.

"He certainly doesn't waste time," Wolfram muttered.

"Who? What does the letter say," Murata asked.

"It's from Thor Bernhart. He's requesting to escort me to the ball."

"How could he have known you would be available?"

"I guess he also has ears within the castle walls," Wolfram answered.

"Hmm," was Murata's only response but he had a thoughtful frown.

"What are you going to tell him," Murata asked.

"No. I have no interest in being his play thing," Wolfram answered.

"Good," Murata answered and started to head towards the library's doors.

"Where are you going," Wolfram asked.

"To find Yuri to discuss some things with him. Why don't you join Yuri and I for lunch later?"

"Yeah, I'll do that. That would be nice," Wolfram stated with a sincere smile.

Murata gave a friendly wave before disappearing down the hall.

**(LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK)**

Yuri looked up when the door to his new private office opened and gave a happy smile to Murata.

"Hey, Murata. What's up?"

"Just thought I would check out your new office," Murata answered.

Yuri watched as Murata plopped down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Yuri arched an eyebrow when he observed the odd smirk on Murata's desk.

"Okay, what is it?"

"What is what," Murata asked, trying to look innocent. Yuri wasn't fooled.

"I can tell that there is something amusing you want to share, so go ahead and spill," Yuri answered.

"I'm just imagining Thor's face when Wolfram turns him down," Murata stated with a smug smirk.

Yuri froze at Murata's words. Wolfram was turning Thor down for something, and knowing that slimy bastard Thor, it was probably inappropriate. Yuri felt anger well up in him, but he pushed it down. He was just concern for Wolfram. Thor Bernhart had a reputation after all. Yuri was most definitely not jealous. He promised Wolfram that things would go back to normal between the two of them and he planned on keeping that promise.

"What is Wolfram turning him down for?"

"An offer to escort him to the ball. Apparently he found out about Wolfram's and Alder's break up."

"That literally just happened last night. It's still morning, how could he possibly have found out?"

Murata gave a shrugged, but judging by his frown, Yuri knew he planned on finding out. Yuri almost laughed. Murata was a little territorial when it came to the castle and who had ears in it. Yuri let himself relax. If Wolfram was turning Bernhart down, than there was nothing for Yuri to worry about for now.

"I had a interesting meeting with Yozak yesterday," Murata stated suddenly.

"Interesting how," Yuri asked.

"He has heard some troubling rumors," Murata stated with a serious look. **This isn't good**, Yuri thought.

"What did he hear?"

"Apparently there is a plot to overthrow you as king."

"Overthrow me how?"

"By killing and stealing your throne," Murata answered with a frown before continuing, "Yozak hasn't found out who, but he will. He's currently trying to find out more information so we will be prepared."

Yuri was quiet as he processed this information. Someone within his own kingdom was planning to betray him. Finally Yuri answered, "That is troubling."

"Yuri, I'm going to need you to be on your guard and keep an eye out for anything strange. If you notice anything that concerns you, you need to tell me," Murata stated.

"I will," Yuri promised.

"I'm also going to need you to keep this to yourself. No one outside of me, you, and Yozak should know about this."

"Why," Yuri asked, frowning in confusion.

"Because whoever this traitor is, they don't know that we know. That gives us an advantage to find how exactly how big this is, and their plan. If they find out that we know, it may trigger them to act before we are ready. The less people who know about this, the more convincing we will be in appearing to be unaware of this plan."

"Okay, but what about Wolf and the others? We can trust them, so shouldn't they know?"

"We will tell them once we have a little more information, but until then we will keep this between us."

Yuri frowned when he saw how worried Murata was. If Murata was worried, than too much really was unknown. Yuri hoped that they found out about this plot in time. Yuri gave Murata an assuring nod before stating, "Don't worry, I promise to keep this to myself." Murata looked relieved for just second before his eyes once again turn serious. "Yuri, please be extremely cautious with everything you do. Someone out there wants your throne, and they are willing to kill you to get it."

**And that's Ch. 11! I know, another cliff hanger! I am so so so sorry about the long wait for this chapter and for the A New Light chapter. I have had to deal with a lot these past few months and have not had the time. Thank you everyone for hanging in there for me and love love love all the reviews y'all give me! This story is almost over, plus or minus a few chapters! Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to get started on Ch. 6 of A New Light, and I promise y'all will have that soon! Again, I am SO SORRY! Please forgive me? *gives puppy dog eyes***


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks_

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 12

Wolfram was not surprised when he found himself confronted by Thor Bernhart three days after sending his rejection letter. The man was currently leaning against a stone pillar, watching Wolfram train his men. He was, much to Wolfram's enjoyment, looking thoroughly annoyed. Wolfram had planned on ignoring the man throughout the training session, but that plan was ruined when Thor straightened up from the pillar and made his way towards Wolfram.

"Good morning, Lord von Bielefeld, may I have a word with you," Bernhart asked.

"You may," Wolfram answered without looking away from his men.

"May I speak to you _in private_," Bernhart clarified.

Wolfram held back the sigh of annoyance and looked towards his lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Ferdinand, take over the training while I have a word with Lord Bernhart in private," Wolfram called out before stepping over to where Bernhart was waiting.

"What can I do for you, Lord Bernhart," Wolfram asked as he leaned against the stone castle wall.

"I received your letter declining my offer to escort you to the ball," Bernhart stated.

Wolfram had to fight himself from rolling his eyes. Bernhart was acting as if he was doing Wolfram a favor by offering to be his escort.

"Yes, while I am flatter, I'm going to have to politely decline," Wolfram answered with a polite smile.

"Really? And why is that? It can't be because you're going with Alder Bancroft. I heard of your break up. To be honest, I am relieved. I truly hate to see someone of your stature to be with the likes of-," Bernhart's arrogant voice was cut off.

"Watch your mouth," Wolfram stated harshly, "While things may currently be tense between Alder and I, he is still a friend and someone I hold dear. I will not stand for anyone badmouthing him or his honor."

Bernhart held his hands up in surrender at Wolfram's angry glare, "I apologize, Lord von Bielefeld, it will not happen again." Bernhart smiled at Wolfram at what he must have thought been in a sincere manner, but Wolfram notice that it did not reach those blood red eyes. After a slight pause, Bernhart's seductive smirk return.

"I came here today in hopes to get you to reconsider your answer. I would very much love to be your escort to the ball," his smirk widened, but his red eyes remained cold.

"I'm sorry, but I will not be reconsidering," Wolfram stated, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

Wolfram frowned when he noticed that Bernhart only continue to smirk at him, this time his eyes shining in amusement. Bernhart took a step closer, causing Wolfram's hand to etch closer towards his sword.

"You know, I work pretty close with your Uncle Waltrana. He values our working relationship and the high quality supplies I provide him. I can imagine that he would not be pleased if he were to hear that his nephew is resisting my affections."

Wolfram could not stop the scoff after that. After that, there was no sense in keeping up any polite pretenses. Wolfram instead returned Bernhart's amused smirk.

"You will find that I do not answer to my uncle, and he knows that. In fact, there is only one man I answer to. You are, of course, welcome to let your complaints known to His Majesty, though I'm sure you would be disappointed in his response," Wolfram stated.

A few seconds of Bernhart staring him down passed before the man took another step closer towards Wolfram; this time Wolfram grabbed the holster of his sword and gave Bernhart a warning glare.

"You do not want to make an enemy of me, Lord von Bielefeld," Bernhart stated softly.

"And you do not want to threaten me, Lord Bernhart," Wolfram replied in a hard tone.

A few seconds of silence passed before Bernhart took a step back and, without a word, turned around and stalked off. Wolfram silently watched him leave. When Bernhart was out of sight, Wolfram finally released his sword holster. "Freaking psycho," Wolfram muttered to himself before turning back towards his men. Ferdinand was doing a good job of the training, so Wolfram decided to let him continue with the rest of the morning training. After waving bye to Ferdinand, Wolfram headed in the opposite direction he saw Bernhart go. After walking in silence for awhile, Wolfram became restless and decided to head towards Yuri's office. On his way to the office he came upon the library's open doors and a passing glance reveal his corporal, Ehric Raulford, studying at one of the long study tables. Wolfram stopped and stepped into the library, deciding to check in on Ehric.

"Hey, Ehric, what you studying," Wolfram asked as he approached Ehric.

Ehric's glanced up and gave Wolfram a warm smile. Wolfram frowned when he noticed the dark circles under Ehric's eyes.

"Hey, Captain, just studying up on healing herbs located in the kingdom. I think Gisela is planning a little scavenger hunt for later in the week. How are you?"

"I'm good, and how about you? How is the private training with Ferdinand going? I'm getting good reports from Ferdinand," Wolfram stated proudly.

A small blush crossed Ehric's cheeks and his face brightened with happiness.

"It's going great. Lte. Ferdinand is a good teacher."

Wolfram took a seat across from his friend, quietly studying him. Along with the dark circles, his friend's young face was missing his usual bright, healthy glow.

"You look exhausted, Ehric."

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I was studying," Ehric stated with a small smile.

Wolfram nodded, but continue to study his friend. He was getting a feeling that Ehric was not telling him everything. Wolfram noticed that a fairly new looking leather-bound was sitting next to Ehric.

"Do you write," Wolfram asked, nodding towards the small book.

Ehric's form stiffened for a fraction of a second before giving Wolfram a small smile. An untrained eye wouldn't have noticed, but Wolfram had thirty years of experience behind him.

"I decided to take up journaling. I've only had it for a few days, but I find it a little comforting," Ehric answered.

"Really? How so," Wolfram asked, a curious expression on his face.

"Well," Ehric hesitated, but then continued, "it clears my mind and I feel a little closer to my mom when I write."

That last part confused Wolfram, and it must have shown because then Ehric began to explain. "My mom died when I was very young, too young in fact. I grew up not really knowing who my mom was. My dad would talk about her a lot, of course, but I still felt like that there was no connection between my mom and me. I think my dad realized that, so when I was old enough my dad gave me my mom's old journals," a fond smile spread across Ehric's face and he let out an affectionate laugh. "She had dozens of them filled with her healing studies, her adventures, and I finally got to find out how my parents met from her point of view. For the first time, I actually felt close to my mom and that I actually _knew _her. It's funny how much one journal can tell you about a person and their soul," Ehric stated, a thoughtful tone in his voice. He looked down at his journal, then back up and Wolfram was surprised by the sudden serious look in his eyes.

"That's why I decided to start my own journal. In the future and someone I care about finds them self wondering who I am or why I do the things I do all they have to do is go to this," Ehric tapped his journal.

Wolfram was quiet for moment before he gave his friend a sweet smile before saying, "They can also come to me." Ehric looked surprised by Wolfram's words before asking, "They can?"

"Yeah," Wolfram stated confidently, "I have the feeling that you and I are going to be the best friends." That statement earned Wolfram a soft, sincere smile from Ehric.

"That would be really great," Ehric stated sincerely.

Wolfram smiled back before slamming a hand on the table and stating, "Now, as your Captain I am ordering you to find a stopping point and go get some rest."

"But-," Ehric started but was cut off.

"Nope. No arguing. You are no good to Gisela or Ferdinand exhausted. I will let them know that I gave you the day off," Wolfram's firm voice stated.

Ehric let out a small laugh before nodding and gathering up his things. Ehric wished Wolfram a good day before hurrying out the library. Wolfram watched him leave, frowning in concern.

**(LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK)**

Ehric let out a sigh of relief when he finally stepped inside the castle's bath house, deciding on taking a long bath before heading to his barrack for a nap. Ehric removed his sword sheath from his waist, but did not get a chance to remove the rest of his clothes because he suddenly found himself pinned to the wall of the bathhouse with a hunting knife pressed against his throat. Ehric lifted his eyes to glare up at the Red Crow.

"What the hell do you want," Ehric growled out.

"I'd be careful of your tone if I were you," the Red Crow answered, pressing the knife tighter to Ehric's throat.

"It's the middle of the morning, anyone can walk in at any minute. What. Do. You. Want," Ehric answered back, his tone not changing the slightest.

The Red Crow gave Ehric an amused smirk, but did not let up on the knife. "I want to know what is taking you so long."

"I haven't found the right moment to both take it and get away."

"Or maybe you're just working out a plan to betray me," the Red Crow's voice had turned from amused to a menacing at this statement.

"You've made it very clear what would happen if I did. Why on Earth would I do that," Ehric asked sarcastically.

"Honor...love for king and country," the Red Crow suggested in a sensual tone. The knife finally left Ehric's throat to slowly caress Ehric's chest, cutting off his uniform jacket's buttons one by one.

"And I could care less for either of those things," Ehric stated, forcing himself to appear as cold as possible. The other man's free hand lifted to softly caress Ehric's cheek before whispering, "You better be telling the truth. I'd hate for anything to happen to your pretty face." Ehric jerked his face away in disgust, but then the other man grabbed his hair and jerked his head back. The Red Crow finally sheathed his hunting knife in favor of sneaking his hand inside Ehric's opened uniform jacket to tug at his undershirt. Ehric quickly grabbed the man's wrist to stop him.

"As I've said, someone can come in at any moment," Ehric stated in a hard tone.

The Red Crow removed his hand, but then slammed his lips against Ehric's own in a demanding kiss. When the man forced his tongue between Ehric's lips, it took every ounce of his control not to gag or bite down After some long excruciating seconds, the Red Crow finally moved his face away. "Later then," the man whispered back before stalking out of the bathroom. Ehric stayed frozen in spot for a few minutes before finally gathering himself. He undressed and got settled in the bath, grab some soap, and then began to rub his skin raw.

**(LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK)**

Two days later Wolfram was enjoying a lunch with Greta in their favorite spot in the garden. Wolfram listen carefully to her tales of adventures with Uncle Conrad and he sewing lessons with Aunt Anissina. An hour later Wolfram walked Greta to her afternoon lessons before making his way to Yuri's office for a visit. Wolfram stepped into Yuri's office and smiled when he found Yuri reading a book and ignoring the two large stacks of documents on his desk.

"Is this our Maoh hard at work," Wolfram stated in an amused voice.

Yuri looked up from his book and smiled brightly when he saw Wolfram. He set aside his book before getting up and circling his desk to hug Wolfram.

"I was taking a break," Yuri stated as he tightened his arms around Wolfram.

"Uh huh and for how long was this break going before I came along," Wolfram stated as he returned Yuri's hug.

"What time is it," Yuri asked.

"After one in the afternoon," Wolfram answered as he stepped back from Yuri's arms.

Yuri winced in a guilty manner and gave Wolfram an innocent smile, "Woops?"

"I know that the long hours with these documents are tedious, but they are important," Wolfram stated, trying to ignore the innocent smile.

"I know, you don't need to lecture me. I just lost track of time, that's all," Yuri assured.

"Lost track of time," Wolfram repeated, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Yeah," Yuri exclaimed happily and gestured toward his book, "it's a good book."

"I see," was Wolfram's only response as he tried to no look amused.

"Yeah, so please don't Gunter," Yuri begged.

"Mmm... I'll consider it," Wolfram finally answered.

"You'll consider it?"

"Yeah... _if _you promise to stick to your protective detail during the ball. That means no sneaking off or reckless behavior," Wolfram stated, thinking of the disturbing news that Murata and Yuri had informed everyone at the meeting yesterday.

Yuri let an amused smile spread across his face as he said, "You realize that this is blackmail."

Wolfram covered his mouth in a sarcastic gasp, "Why it sure is, huh," he stated as he leaned back against Yuri's desk. Yuri continue to smirk as he slowly walked closer to Wolfram.

"You are blackmailing your Maoh," Yuri stated.

Wolfram let out an amused laugh before answering Yuri, "And who are you going to tell. Telling would be admitting that you were neglecting your duty," Wolfram finished in a sing song voice. Yuri threw back his head and laugh out loud. When he was finished laughing he shook his head in amusement, "Well you certainly have me in corner." Wolfram only smiled back and winked.

"I hear Bernhart paid you a visit the other day," Yuri said after a moment.

"Yeah, he was non to please about my rejection," Wolfram answered, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Is he harassing you," Yuri demanded, "because if he is I'll-," Wolfram held up a hand to silent Yuri.

"I can handle Bernhart, Yuri, and besides, I haven't heard from him since then. He just didn't like having a bruised ego."

"Fine. But if he bothers you again, I want you to come to me," Yuri demanded.

"Yuri-," Wolfram started, but was cut off.

"That's an order," Yuri stated firmly.

Wolfram remained silent has he was reminded once again the effect Yuri had on him. A shiver travel down his body as he gazed back at Yuri's intense stare. If Wolfram didn't know any better, he would have swore that that was a possessive stare in Yuri's dark eyes. The near lack of space between their bodies was almost making him breatless.

"If that is what His Majesty wishes," Wolfram finally whispered.

"It is," Yuri whispered back.

The silence continued between them for a moment as they stared at each other. Then suddenly the two of them were leaning towards each other, but neither of them knew who moved first. When their lips were a hair's breadth a part, Wolfram was thinking that once they started they wouldn't be able to stop. But the kiss didn't happen because suddenly alarm started to shriek inside Yuri's office and throughout the whole castle. The two jumped apart from each other so fast as if they had been burned.

"What's going on,' Yuri asked Wolfram, but frown in concern when he saw the alarmed look on Wolfram's face. "Wolfram? Are you okay," Yuri asked. Wolfram suddenly grabbed Yuri hand and started to drag him to far end of the office towards some book shelves.

"That's the alarm. You're in danger," Wolfram spoke sharply.

"Are we under attack," Yuri asked.

"I don't know," Wolfram answered as he started to push aside a book shelf. Yuri was surprised when a door was revealed. Wolfram opened the door before grabbing Yuri and shoving him inside. "You're going to stay in here until the danger is subdued. No matter what you hear, do not make a sound and do not leave this room. Promise me," Wolfram stated urgently.

"Wolfram-," Yuri started, but was cut off.

"Promise me, Yuri," Wolfram repeated sharply.

"Okay, I promise," Yuri hurriedly assured.

Wolfram nodded and then started to shut the door, but Yuri stopped him.

"Wait! You're going to hide too, right," Yuri asked.

"No. I'm a soldier, Yuri. I protect, I do not hide," Wolfram answered and force the door shut, ignoring Yuri's protest. Wolfram quickly shoved the book shelf back to its original place and quickly moved to the doors to lock and bar them shut. The doors hadn't been secured for another second before they were being on the other side. Wolfram unsheathed his sword and did not take his eyes off the door. With every bang on the door, the pounding in Wolfram's ears got louder. Suddenly the office's doors exploded into pieces, and Wolfram's only comfort was that Yuri would not be able to see or hear what was about to happen.

**CLIFFHANGER! Aren't I cruel? Don't worry, you guys will not have to wait long until the next chapter. Sorry the wait for this one took so long, but I hope you like it! Also, for all you Glee fans I have some ideas for Klaine fanfictions that will be coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks_

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 13

The doors to Yuri's office burst opened and Wolfram let out a breath of relief when he was greeted by Conrad and his soldiers.

"Wolfram! Where is Yuri?"

"In the hiding spot."

Conrad nodded and quickly ushered his men out of the library. Once the office doors were once again secured, Conrad turn towards Wolfram.

"Did anyone else try to get in here," Conrad asked.

"No, just you. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but there are no enemies in the castle or on the castle grounds. We believe the alarm came from Gisela's infirmary. Gwendal and his soldiers should be with her now."

Wolfram nodded and quickly made his way to the library shelf. Wolfram and Conrad moved the shelf aside, and not even a second later the door to Yuri's hiding spot burst opened.

"Wolfram?! Wolfram," Yuri yelled out when he burst through the door way.

"I'm right here, Yuri," Wolfram assured.

Yuri whipped around to face Wolfram, and for a second his dark eyes flickered in relief right before hardening in a blaze.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Yuri yelled at Wolfram.

"Yuri-," Wolfram started to console, but was cut off.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Yuri," Wolfram stated gently, "I had to make sure you were safe from a potential attack."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED I WAS?! HOW HELPLESS I FELT?!" Yuri continued to yell, his face reddening with rage.

Wolfram quickly stepped closer to Yuri to grab Yuri's fists and held them to his chest and continued to talk in a soft manner, "Yuri, please, calm down. It's over now, I'm right here." Yuri jerked his hands out of Wolfram's and continued to glare at him, "No! It is not over until you explain why you would do that to me!" Yuri continued to speak sharply, but Wolfram's heart broke when he saw the hurt and scared look in Yuri's eyes.

"Yuri," Wolfram spoke gently, "I know that must have been frightening. I am _so, sincerely _sorry you felt that way, but I had to keep you safe. I will not apologize for doing my job."

"You could have locked us both in there."

"I am a soldier, Yuri. Soldiers do not hide, they fight," Wolfram stated, his voice carrying on a firmer tone.

Unfortunately, Wolfram's comment only served to further anger Yuri. "No, never again. Promise me, that you will not do that again," Yuri commanded sharply.

"You know I can't do that, Yuri," Wolfram's voice returned to a gentler tone.

"DAMMIT, WOLFRAM, THAT'S AN ORDER! PROMISE ME YOU WILL NOT DO THAT AGAIN," Yuri yelled.

"It's an order I'm refusing," Wolfram stated finally.

Yuri's eyes blazed at Wolfram's refusal, and he opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted.  
"Your majesty-," Gwendal's voice came from the doorway.

"WHAT," Yuri spoke sharply, and trained his glare on Gwendal.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, but we must debrief. It cannot wait."

Yuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning back towards the annoyingly, calm Wolfram. "This is not over," Yuri stated softly, but his anger was still evident in his voice and eyes. Yuri turned and stalked towards the other two brothers.

"Report," Yuri stated sharply.

"The poison case in Gisela's infirmary was broken into, and that is what set off the alarm," Gwendal explained.

"Do we know what was stolen?"

"The Reaper Potion," Gwendal stated solemnly.

There was silence as Conrad and Wolfram paled in shock. Yuri looked at everyone in confusion, "What? What is this reaper potion?"

"It's a very deadly poison. One bottle can kill every living being in this castle and half of the kingdom."

Yuri stayed silent in shocked for a moment before swallowing and finally asking, "So what do we do now?"

"Now, You and Murata will be immediately transferred to the safe house, and the castle will go on lock down," Wolfram answered immediately, before looking towards Gwendal, "Do we know who stole it?"

"Ehric Raulford," Gwendal answered.

"What," Wolfram asked with shock in his eyes. "No. That's impossible."

"I'm afraid he's the only possible suspect," Gwendal answered in his usual business-like tone.

"There is no way that Ehric would ever harm Yuri or this kingdom. He'd protect both with his life," Wolfram stated, defending his friend.

"Wolfram," Conrad started gently, "I know you don't want to believe that one of your men has betrayed your trust, but we cannot ignore the facts."

"No. I know for a fact that there is an explanation. If you're not going to find it, then I will," Wolfram stated before storming out of the library

Yuri opened his mouth to stop Wolfram, but Wolfram was already out the door. Yuri took a step to go after him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Yuri turned to see that is was Conrad keeping him there.

"Let him go, Yuri," Conrad stated.

"Yes. He won't stop until he finds the truth anyways. It's hard to accept that someone you trusted, would betray you," Gwendal stated.

Yuri frowned but nodded, and turned back towards the other two brothers, deciding he would look for the fire demon later. He still had some yelling he wanted to do after all.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Wolfram stalked down the halls towards Gisela's infirmary, glaring at any soldier who attempted to talk to him. When he finally reached his destination, he threw opened the double doors of the infirmary.

"Gisela," Wolfram called out.

Gisela came running out from one of her pantries half a second later.

"Wolfram! You got to help Ehric! They think he's a danger to the Maoh. It's not true! There is no way he would hurt Yuri," Gisela exclaimed and continue to speak in a frenzy.

"Gisela… Gisela, calm down. I don't believe he did it either. It's why I'm here. I'm looking for proof of his innocence. Have you noticed anything odd about Ehric these past few weeks?" Wolfram asked once Gisela quieted down.

"He seemed tired a lot, but he said it was because he was putting in extra training hours. He did start keeping a journal though. He wrote in it often," Gisela answered.

Wolfram paused when he was reminded of the day he talked with Ehric in the library, and when he first saw the journal. "_In the future, if someone I care about finds themselves wondering who I am or why I do the things I do all they have to do is go to this," _is what Ehric had said to him, when Wolfram had asked about the journal.

"Gisela, where is the journal? Did he keep it here," Wolfram asked.

"Yes, in the closet over here, said he didn't trust his fellow soldiers to not go snooping into his things," Gisela answered excitedly, and hurriedly went to the closet and retrieved the journal. Gisela handed the journal to Wolfram, who opened it and was surprised to see an envelope addressed to him taped to the inside cover. Wolfram removed the envelope from the journal, removed the letter inside, and began to read:

_Dear Captain,_

_I can only imagine how angry you must be at me. Read the few entries in my journal, and all will be explained. I do not have the Reaper Poison with me. I only have dyed water, made to look like the Reaper Poison. Please apologize to Gisela for me, and let her know that the Reaper Poison is safely locked away with our other treasures. I am truly sorry for all of the worry I must have caused you, and know that I have enjoyed serving under you and our Maoh._

_Sincerely,_

_Ehric Raulford_

"Ehric is carrying a fake. The Reaper Poison is not with him," Wolfram finally said after he finished reading the letter.

"Oh thank, Shino," Gisela exclaimed in relief, but then frowned in confusion.

"Then where is the real Reaper Poison," Gisela asked.

"In his letter he told me to apologize to you for him, and to tell you that the real poison is safely locked away with the rest of the treasures. Does that make any sense?" Wolfram asked.

Suddenly Gisela started to smile before saying, "Oh clever boy, he knew that would be the last place I looked." Gisela walked inside her pantry, and came back out with a medium size wooden chest with an oddly shape key hole. "This chest holds all of our failed healing potions. When a healing potion does not turn out right, it crystallizes. The two of us have been collecting the crystallized potions because of the cool forms they created. This chest requires a special key. There is only one key in existence, and it stays with me." Gisela took a key that she had tucked away in her jacket and unlocked the chest. Both Gisela and Wolfram sighed in a relief when the lost poison was revealed.

"That's the poison. The chain lock wrapped around it tells me it's the one. That's the only vial we have locked like that, for safety reasons."

"That was clever of him," Wolfram stated with pride. "He knew you would be the only one able to find the poison."

Gisela took the vial out and locked it back into its original place in the cabinet. Gisela turned back to Wolfram, with confused frown across her face.

"What's the point of all this? Why go through all this trouble?" Gisela asked.

Wolfram looked back down at Ehric's journal and quickly read through the few entries Ehric had written. Ehric wrote down the names of the traitors and their hiding spot that was a few hours west of the castle grounds, close to the mountains.

"That idiot," Wolfram exclaimed when he discovered Ehric's plan.

"What? What is it," Gisela, who had been reading the journal as well, asked.

"He wanted to raise the alarm. He knew we'd come after him," Wolfram stated.

"And he wants to lead us to the traitors' camp site," Gisela stated excitedly, but then frowned in concern, "but by the time we get there, they would have already discovered it's a fake. They'll know that Ehric tricked them."

Wolfram did not respond, but his solemn face showed that he shared Gisela's concerns. Wolfram slammed the journal shut and thrusted the journal and letter into Gisela's arms.

"Bring these to Yuri and my brothers right away. They are in Yuri's office. Explain everything we have learned to them, and tell them to gather as many soldiers as possible and head out to the camp site. Then I want you to gather your medical squad and travel as close that is safely possible to the camp site, and be prepared to treat the wounded," Wolfram commanded.

"Wait a minute, what are you going to do, Wolfram?"

"I'm going after Ehric," Wolfram stated, and headed toward the infirmary's doors.  
"But you can't go by yourself. There will be way to many traitors there," Gisela exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Because of the alarm, Lieutenant Ferdinand has already had his and his recruits' horses saddled up as part of protocol. Mine will be saddled as well. I'll grab them and head out right away."

"But that is nowhere near enough men! Wolfram!" Gisela called out after Wolfram, but she was ignored.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Ehric bit his lip as he traveled through the woods to the camp site as he worried about whether or not he left enough of a trail behind, so that the Maoh's loyal soldiers will be able to find him. The shiver that traveled down his back, told him that he passed the first guard of the campsite. It won't be long until he arrived to the campsite.

Suddenly, two other riders came out from both sides of the trail, and stopped in front of Ehric's horse. Ehric scaled his face to appear calm and serious as he pulled his horse to a stop. The two riders stared at Ehric for a few seconds before on asked, "Did you bring it?"

"I did," Ehric answered shortly.

"Where is it?" the other rider asked.

"You'll see it after the Red Crow sees it," Ehric answered back.

The two riders quietly stared at Ehric, but he did not waver. Finally, one of the riders moved his horse slightly to the side so that there will be room for Ehric's horse in between them.

"The Red Crow wants you escorted the rest of the way. Let's go," the rider demanded.

Ehric hesitated for only a second before he nudged his horse to start moving again. The hairs standing up at the back of his neck told him that there will still eyes watching him as he headed towards the camp site. Ehric and the other two men rode on in silence for another thirty minutes until they finally reached the campsite. Ehric pulled his horse to a stop, and by the time his feet touched the ground the Red Crow was walking over. The Red Crow stopped in front of Ehric and grasped Ehric's chin in his large hands.

"Did you bring the poison," the Red Crow asked.

Ehric tried to jerk his face out of the Red Crow's hand, but the hand holding his face tightened in a firmer hold and tugged Ehric closer to the Red Crow.

"Yes, I brought it. It's in my satchel," Ehric finally answered.

The red crow nodded towards one of his men, who came forward to relieve Ehric of the satchel and sword before walking away.

"Where is he taking it?" Ehric asked.

"Don't worry about that. Come, follow me," the Red Crow stated, then turned and headed back towards his tent.

Ehric hesitantly followed, realizing that there would be no way he would be able to escape the camp. Ehric followed the Red Crow into an extravagantly decorated tent. Ehric carefully watched the other man poor wine into two golden goblets, before he turned to hand one of the goblets to Ehric. Ehric silently took the goblet, but did not drink from it. The Red Crow leaned backwards against a table as he gazed at Ehric.

"I must admit that you have surprised me these past few weeks, Ehric," The Red Crow finally said after he took a drink from his goblet.

Ehric watched the other man swallow, before taking a drink from his own goblet. When Ehric pulled the goblet away from his face, he looked straight into the other man's red eyes before answering, "You will find, Thor Bernhart, that I am full of surprises."

**Hey Everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait. It has been an emotional few months for me because I am finally coming out as a lesbian to my family and friends, but I have been dying to finally get the last few chapters of this story out. So sorry to leave you with another cliffhanger, but the chapter ended up being longer than I had planned. I hoped to finish this story up this week or next, and then I plan on finishing up A New Light. Then I will get started in writing their sequels! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks_

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 14

Yuri sat at his desk in silence while Conrad and Gwendal strategize. Yuri had stopped listening to them almost as soon as he started, his worry for Wolfram clouded his mind. Yuri was still mad at the fire demon, but the way Wolfram had stormed out earlier worried him. Wolfram was an impulsive person, and what Wolfram may do next scared Yuri. A sudden disturbance brought Yuri out of his thoughts. He stiffened as he watched Conrad and Gwendal straighten and withdraw their swords. One of Gwendal's soldiers opened the door.

"Captain-," the soldier started but he was shoved aside as a frantic Gisela stepped through.

"Gisela, what is it," Yuri heard Conrad ask.

Gisela rushed over and handed Gwendal a letter and a dark leather bound book.

"Ehric is not a danger to the king and he does not have the poison. It's safely locked away in my infirmary. Ehric did all this to lay a trap for the traitors. Everything is there in the letter and journal. You must hurry and gather all of your soldiers and follow Wolfram to the traitors' campsite, the location is in the journal," Gisela stated urgently.

"Wait, what do you mean follow Wolfram? Where is he," Yuri asked, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"He has already gone after Ehric with his soldiers," Gisela answered.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Yuri yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING?!"

Conrad hurriedly stepped out of the office, and Yuri was happy to hear him giving orders to the soldiers to gather horses and more men. Conrad stepped back in, but Yuri interrupted him.

"Conrad, I'm going with you."

"But Yuri-," Conrad started, but was cut off again.

"No. I'm going with you. That's an order," Yuri stated firmly.

Conrad frowned but then the smallest hint of an affectionate smile crossed his face before his serious face returned.  
"Alright, but you stay by my side at all times," Conrad stated firmly.

Yuri nodded before saying, "Now let's go. I'm going to shake Wolfram once we catch up with him," Yuri stated then stormed out of the office, but not before hearing Conrad's amused chuckle.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Ehric shifted uncomfortably as Thor openly stared at him. He hated being without his sword. He felt so vulnerable and he hated how Thor looked at him. Ehric's heart beat quickened when Thor set his glass down and began to approach him, but he almost sighed in relief when one of Thor's men entered the tent. The soldier stepped close to Thor and whispered something in his ear. Ehric stiffened when he saw the not-so-subtle glance his way from the soldier. Thor whispered something backed and then the soldier was gone, leaving Ehric alone with Thor. There was a moment of silence before Thor let out a long sigh.

"You disappoint me, Ehric," Thor stated solemnly.

Ehric carefully scaled his face and lifted an eyebrow in what hoped was a convincing display of confusion. Thor did not appear to be buying it. He glared and clenched his fists in barely contained fury. Ehric took a cautious step back but he was not quick enough to escape Thor's heavy backhand. Ehric cried out as the force caused him to fall down to the floor.

"That bottle you brought contained nothing but COLORED WATER!" Thor yelled before kicking Ehric in the gut. Ehric cried out in pain and clutched his stomach in a feeble attempt to protect it.

"But you shouldn't worry. Your little defiance was pointless. This will not stop me from taking that throne."

Ehric carefully wiped away some blood from his cut lip and glared up at Thor.

"It was not pointless. The Maoh and all his guards know that there is an assassination plot. They will come after you and they will catch you. That fact alone means I can die a proud soldier of the Maoh."

Strangely, instead of making Thor even angrier, Ehric's comment caused Thor to laugh out loud. Ehric frowned in confusion.

"Die? Oh my dear Ehric, who said anything about you dying?" Thor asked.

Thor suddenly reached down and roughly pulled Ehric up from his fetal positioned and shoved him up against one of the large poles holding the tent up, pinning Ehric's body there with his own. Ehric tried struggling, but Thor was too strong. His leg shoved its way between Ehric's legs, causing bile to rise up into Ehric's throat. Thor's lips came too close to Ehric's own causing Ehric to quickly turn his face away, but that only allowed Thor's lips to travel up Ehric's neck all the way to his ear.

"That pathetic boy will die and I will take his throne, but you're not going to die. Oh no, you're going to be _mine_," Thor growled out before ripping at Ehric's uniform coat. Ehric's struggles became more panic when he felt his coat's buttons fly off and hit the floor.

"The first thing I am going to do once I am coronated is claim you right there in front of everyone. I want the whole kingdom to know exactly who you belong too." Thor stated as he shoved Ehric's coat down to pin his arms to his body.

"No! Stop it!" Ehric yelled out, but he was ignored.

"And then I'm going to use every second of our honeymoon to punish you for every single act of defiance you have shown against me," Thor said as he ripped at Ehric's shirt.

"Get off me!" Ehric yelled out as he continued to struggle.

"By the time I'm done with you, you will know who you belong too," Thor answered.

Thor's hand traveled down to Ehric's pants ties, but much to Ehric's relief, he was interrupted.

"Sir!" A soldier called out after rushing into the tent.

"What is it," Thor growled out.

"It's Beliefeld. He and his soldiers are headed this way. They're ready to fight."

As soon as the words left the soldiers mouth, the sounds of sword fights traveled into the tent. The soldier unsheathed his sword and ran out to join the fight. Ehric began to laugh in relief. The sound caused Thor to slowly turn his head back towards Ehric, a dangerous glare in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Ehric stated suddenly, "I raised the alarm when I pretended to steal the poison. I made sure I will be followed. My captain and his brothers will arrest every single traitor in this camp, and they know you are the one who planned everything. You're going to rot away in the dungeon for the rest of your life. It's where you belong," Ehric stated, smirking at the angry Thor.

"I'm not going to be locked away," Thor finally answered.

Thor took one step back from Ehric before saying, "But you will be." That was Ehric's only warning. The last thing he saw was Thor's fist heading towards his face before everything went black.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Wolfram kicked away another sword that was meant to bring him down from his horse as he looked wildly around for Ehric. A large rumbling sound brought his attention to the other side of the camp. An earth wall had crashed into the trees, causing them to crash and block the escape of a traitor. Thor Bernhart. And he had an unconscious Ehric draped over his horse.

"Ehric!" Wolfram called out, in hopes to arouse his friend from his unconscious state, but it did not work. Wolfram kicked at his horse and charged in that direction.

"THOR BERNHART!" Wolfram yelled out, causing Thor to pause in his escape.

"Ah, coming to the rescue, Bielefeld?" Thor finally spoke when Wolfram pulled his horse to a stop in front of him.

Thor dropped down from his horse and unsheathed his sword. Wolfram copied his movements.

"Let Ehric go," Wolfram demanded, but Thor only laughed in response.

"Jealous, Bielefeld? Don't worry, you'll get plenty of your own attention soon enough. If it was up to me, you would die right along with that Maoh you protect. But one of my wealthiest supporters made me promise that no harm would come to you. He doesn't want a single mark on his new toy," Thor taunted.

"I will not ask you again. Let. Ehric. Go." Wolfram growled out.

"Oh, did I make you angry, Bielefeld," Thor asked, an infuriating smirk crossed his face.

"I could care less about your pathetic taunts. You threatened the life of Yuri and my daughter, and you laid your hands on my soldier. Those are things I do care about and I cannot forgive," as Wolfram spoke he lifted his sword arm until it was aligned with his soldier. A small push of his maryoku coated the sword in fire. Thor's smirk stretched into a predatory grin before he launched his first attack against Wolfram. The fight had only went on for a few seconds when the two men were distracted when the sounds of battle suddenly got louder. Wolfram looked over and was relieved to discover that his brothers and their soldiers had arrived. Thor's low growl was Wolfram's only warning before the feeling of the air being knocked out of him overcame him as he hit the ground. The bastard has kicked him.

"You can have the boy for now, but know that I will be back for him and that throne," Thor stated before taking Ehric from his horse and throwing him to the ground in Wolfram's direction. He took off before Wolfram could blink. Wolfram scramble towards his friend and did a quick check of Ehric's injuries. "Get back here, Coward!" Wolfram called after Thor, but it was of no use.

"Go after, Wolfram!"

Wolfram looked up to see Murata and Yozak rushing over to him. Murata crouched down next to Ehric. "I will watch over him. Go," Murata repeated. Wolfram did not need to be told a third time. Wolfram jumped onto his horse and took off after Thor. It did not take long for his horse to catch up to Thor's.

"Stop, Thor. You're under arrest for treason!" Wolfram yelled.

Thor only kicked his horse to urge it to go faster. Wolfram saw him reach into his satchel and throw something in Wolfram's direction. He panicked when he realized it was an explosive heading his way, but it was too late. The explosive hit a tree just before it exploded, sending pieces of it in every direction and scaring Wolfram's horse. The horse stood on its hind legs and neighed loudly. Wolfram lost his hold and found himself falling toward the ground. For the second time that day the air was knocked out of him as he hit the ground. Wolfram quickly scooched back from his panicking horse, but stopped when he noticed a heat on the nape of his neck that was getting hotter and hotter the further he moved away from his horse. Wolfram shot up from the ground and whirled around to face a blazing fire. Thor had surrounded Wolfram and his horse with a large wall of fire. Wolfram had forgotten that Thor was a fire demon as well. Before Wolfram can start to calm down his horse, he noticed that large shadow was falling over the two of them. A large tsunami wave was hovering over them. Only second passed before both Wolfram and horse was suddenly drenched in water. Wolfram was relieved to see that the unexpected shower had calm his horse down.

"Are you alright, Wolfram," Conrad's voice called from behind Wolfram. The sound of his brother's voice told him that both Conrad and Yuri had come to his rescue. Wolfram turned to face the two men. **Correction: Conrad and a very angry Yuri has come to my rescue.**

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Ehric groaned when the first thing he noticed as he regained consciousness were the throbbing pains in his abdomen and face, and the pounding in his head. Despite his pains, his head felt relatively comfortable, as if it was being cushioned. Ehric slowly opened his eyes to find the dark eyes of the Great Sage staring back. That must mean his head was resting in the Great Sage's lap. All of Ehric's thoughts stopped right there. **I'm using the Great Sage's lap as a pillow**, Ehric mourned in embarrassment. He quickly shot up, but instantly regretted it when the pounding in his head intensified to ten times the pain. Ehric cried out in pain and clutched at his throbbing head. He did not protest when gentle hands grasped his shoulder and pulled him back down into the Great Sage's lap.

"Hey, it's okay," the Great Sage soothed, "you are safe now. Just rest."

Ehric felt his heavy eyes start to close, but a sudden thought opened them back up.

"My captain-," was Ehric's sluggish protest, but he was interrupted.

"Shh…," the Great Sage soothed again as he ran a gentle hand through Ehric's hair, "Your captain is just fine. Go to sleep."

Ehric wanted to protest, but then he felt a strange, vibrating energy flowing into his body. The energy was lulling him to sleep. "Go to sleep," the Great Sage repeated, "I promise, you are safe with me." Ehric did not have the strength to fight it, so he closed his eyes and let the sleep take him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks_

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 15

Wolfram frowned down at his feet as he waited for Conrad to return from his search of Thor. A quick glance to his right told him that Yuri's tense form was leaning against a nearby tree. Yuri had spent the past fifteen minutes glaring down at his feet and not saying word. The only time he spoke was to ask if Wolfram was injured when they first rescued Wolfram from the fire. Wolfram could tell that his running off on his own had made Yuri even angrier, and Wolfram was not quite sure if he wanted to avoid what he has dubbed Hurricane Yuri for as long as possible, or if he wanted to go ahead and get it over with so Yuri would start talking to him again. Another glance over and Wolfram decided to chance it.

"Yuri," Wolfram hesitantly called out as he walked closer to him.

There was silence for a moment before Yuri's tense response, "I haven't decided." Yuri had kept his eyes down the whole time.

"Decided on what," Wolfram asked, and debated whether or not Yuri would welcome Wolfram grabbing his hand.

"If I want to shake you, or if I want to hold you," Yuri responded, his voice still as tense as his body.

Wolfram decided to chance it and gently took Yuri's hand.

"Will you look at me, at least," Wolfram begged softly.

Yuri finally looked up, and Wolfram's heart broke when that same fear from earlier was still in Yuri's eyes. There was a moments pause before Wolfram was sharply tugged into Yuri's chest. Wolfram's whole body sagged in welcomed relief when he felt Yuri's arm tightened around him and didn't let go. Wolfram let his own arms circle around Yuri's waist and his head to rest on Yuri's shoulders.

"For the record, I'm still angry with you," Yuri said after a few moments of silence.

Wolfram smiled and kissed Yuri's cheek. "I know," Wolfram gently stated before burying his face back into the crook of Yuri's neck. Nothing else was said after that. Two minutes later Wolfram's ears picked up the sound of hooves approaching them. Wolfram lifted his head and stood back from Yuri in hopes of seeing a tied up Thor slumped over Conrad's horse, but he found himself frowning in disappointment instead.

"I'm afraid he got away," Conrad stated with a frown.

"Dammit!" Wolfram cursed, just as worried as his brother.

"Hey, don't worry guys," Yuri stated as he squeezed Wolfram's shoulder, "we'll catch him."

"That is true," Conrad agreed with a friendly smile.

Wolfram and Yuri climbed up onto their horses.

"We should head back, the medical squad should be at the scene by now," Conrad stated as their horses started to move back towards the battle field.

"Good, I want Wolfram checked out," Yuri stated.

"But I'm fine," Wolfram protested.

"That's an order," Yuri stated simply, his glare daring Wolfram to challenge the order.

Wolfram sighed but nodded, "Yes, Yuri," he stated. He gave his brother an annoyed look when he caught him trying to hide his amusement. Conrad pointedly looked away and pretended to look for any hidden dangers. Wolfram gave another sigh as his thoughts drifted over to Ehric. He hoped Ehric was alright.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

The next time he came into consciousness, Ehric felt much better. His migraine had gone away and he no longer felt any pain in his abdomen and face. The soft mattress he was lying on told him he was in one of Gisela's private infirmary rooms. A sound next to him brought him to open his eyes. Ehric looked over and for the second time he found himself face to face with the handsome Great Sage.

"I'm glad you're awake," the Sage stated with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but what about Captain? His Majesty? Were the traitors caught," Ehric started firing off questions, but he was interrupted.

"Woah, woah," Sage held up his hands and gave an amused chuckle, "one question at a time, cutie."

Ehric blushed at the pet name, but then took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

"Is His Majesty, safe?" Ehric finally asked.

"Yes, he is safe," the Sage answered as he poured water into a cup on the night stand next to Ehric.

"And Captain? Is he okay," Ehric asked hopefully as he accepted the cup of water the Sage passed to him.

"Your Captain is just fine. He's currently assisting Gisela in medical aid. Now drink you water," the Sage insisted, nodding his head toward the full cup in Ehric's hands.

"But-."

"Mm-mm. No answers until you drink the water. You need to hydrate," the Sage stated firmly.

Ehric frowned, but did as he was told. Ehric slowly drank the water from the cup, he sighed when the cool water soothed his sore throat. He finished the last of the water, and set the cup back down on the night stand.

"I know you have lots of questions, but first I won't to talk about Bernhart. When did he first approach you," the Sage asked.

"Almost two months go, but I think he had already been recruiting for quite some time before he approached me," Ehric answered.

"Why do you say that?"

"He told me that the only reason he recruited me was because their first attempt at an invasion failed. His people on the inside told him about Captain making arrangements for me to train under Gisela. He approached me that night."

"Did he tell you what his first attempt was?" the Sage asked with a frown.

"No."

"Okay. What about that night he approached you?" the Sage asked softly.

"I had just returned to my bunker for the night. He attacked almost as soon as I stepped inside. He gave me a choice of joining him; or being killed. He said my body will never be found and I would be labeled a deserter." Ehric sat up and gave the Sage a desperate look, "You have to know, I would gladly lay down my life for the Maoh and his kingdom, but if I said no that night; then-."

"We wouldn't know what we do today," the Sage stated as he put a comforting hand over Ehric's own. Ehric felt a blush cross his cheeks, but he continued on.

"After that, I would get very brief visits from him. I wrote down every single thing that was said at each visit and any names I could get out of him in my journal," Ehric stated.

"Yes, we have the journal. Gwendal is reading through it right now. I hope you didn't have anything too personal in there," the Sage teased with a wink.

Ehric gave a soft smile, but it was quickly replaced with a frown. He nibbled on his bottom lip, and picked at the blanket covering his lap.

"Is there something on your mind," the Sage asked softly, giving Ehric a gentle smile.

"Your Highness-,"

"Ken," the Sage quickly interrupted.

"Sorry?" Ehric asked, frowning in confusion.

"Call me, Ken."

Ehric's frown only deepened as he stated, "But that would be improper-." Ehric stopped talking as he felt Ken gently squeezed his hand. He hadn't realized that Ken was still holding his hand.

"Please? I would really like it if you called me by my name," Ken stated, his gentle smile never leaving his face. Ehric's face became even warmer as he felt Ken's thumb lazily caressing his hand. Without thinking, Ehric nodded his head in agreement. Ken gave a big smile in response.

"Ken," Ehric hesitated for a moment, "how angry is Captain?" Ehric felt his shoulders tense as he waited for Ken's answer.

"He's pretty angry," Ken answered, "but not for the reason you think."

Ehric frowned at Ken in confusion. He was not aware of any other reason his Captain would be angry. Ehric's confusion only increased as he watched Ken lean forward as if he was going to tell him a secret.

"Between you and me, Wolfram is quite the mother hen," Ken whispered, and smiled when Ehric's response was a startled laugh.

Ehric cleared his throat and forced himself not to smile.

"You really shouldn't say such things about Captain," Ehric gently chastised, but his efforts only awarded him an amused grin.

"What shouldn't Murata say about me?" Wolfram's voice interrupted from the doorway.

Ehric whipped his head around in his Captain's direction.

"That you're a mother hen," Murata answered happily, earning himself an unamused glare from Wolfram.

"Murata, do you mind if I speak with, Ehric, alone?"

Murata squeezed Ehric's hand and gave him a wink before standing up from the chair. Murata gave Wolfram a quick peck on the cheek before stepping outside. The room was tense almost the second Murata was gone. Nothing was said for whole minute as Ehric waited for his Captain to say something…anything.

"I don't know if I should yell at you or thank you," Wolfram finally whispered.

"Sir?" Ehric asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You risked your life to not only protect this kingdom, but to protect people I care very deeply about. I will never be able to thank you enough for that," Wolfram stated, and Ehric could almost see the smallest hint of a smile, but it was gone in a second.

"But what the hell were you thinking?! You should have come to me immediately!"

Ehric flinched at his Captain's sharp tone. "I wanted to get as much information as possible so we could catch them," Ehric answered. "We do recon missions all of the time, so I thought-."

"You thought what?" Wolfram interrupted, "That you could enter into a dangerous situation without telling me? When have I ever sent my men out alone?"

Ehric glanced down at his lap, unable to look at his Captain anymore.

"It was a risk-," Ehric tried to defend himself but Wolfram held a hand up, cutting him off.

"Don't. I am well aware of the risks we make as soldiers, but I will not have my soldiers making unnecessary risks. Dammit, Ehric, you could have been killed! Then we wouldn't have known anything, and I would have lost both a soldier and a very dear friend."

At those words, Ehric slumped even further into himself. **Great, now I feel even worse**, he thought. A sudden weight sank down next to him on the mattress, and he knew that Wolfram was sitting beside him now. Ehric had continued to stare down at his hands in his lap, but a gentle hand forced him to look up into his friend's concern eyes.

"We are a _team_, Ehric. Promise me you'll never do anything like that again."

Wolfram let out a sigh of relief when Ehric nodded before pulling him into a tight hug. Ehric finally felt his muscles completely relax for the first time in months. Ehric hugged his best friend back and answered, "I promise."

Wolfram pulled back and put his Captain face back on, "I mean it, Ehric. You pull something like that again, and I swear, you will be suspended from duty for a whole month."

Ehric couldn't help but smile at the over-protectiveness coming from his Captain and friend.

"I promise, Captain, it will not happen again," Ehric stated sincerely. Wolfram smiled and pulled Ehric into another tight hug.

"Captain," Ehric said as they pulled back from the hug, "What's going to happen now? How will Thor be punished?"

Ehric frowned when Wolfram's shoulder tensed. Ehric's suspension only heightened when his Captain placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thor got away, Ehric," Wolfram said and Ehric felt all the blood leave his face.

"W-What? He got away?" Ehric stated, panic clear in his eyes.

"Yes," Wolfram stated, "but we have our best and most trusted men looking for him. He can't hide forever."

Ehric wanted to be comforted by Wolfram's assurance, but he couldn't stop himself remembering all of Thor's threats of what he would do to the Maoh and the kingdom. He could feel his stomach curl as he remembered what Thor said he would do to him for rebelling. He didn't realize he was hyperventilating until he felt Wolfram's firm but grounding grip on his arms.

"Ehric…Ehric, breathe. Just breathe. You're safe," Wolfram's soothing voice found its way into his ears. Two deep breaths later, Ehric was able to calm his breathing.

"I'm sorry-," Ehric started, but was interrupted.

"Don't. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for," Wolfram said as he rubbed Ehric's arm comfortingly. After a few moments, Wolfram spoke up again.

"Ehric, can you tell me why he wanted to keep you within his group?" Wolfram asked gently.

Ehric remained silent for a few moments as he figured out how to answer because he really wasn't sure himself.

"I think some of it was because he thought I would be useful, but I don't think that is the full reason. To be honest, before all this happen, I never talked to him that much. He was around my father's house a lot when I was growing up. He was much older than me, so I didn't hang around him unless I had too. I thought he was creepy, to be honest," Ehric stated.

Ehric kept his gaze fixed on his hands in his lap, suddenly feeling too ashamed to look at his Captain. His Captain was a smart man, and probably figured out how Thor treated Ehric. Only a few moments passed until Wolfram placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before stating, "Ehric, I won't you to listen to me." Wolfram spoke very firmly and did not continue until Ehric finally looked up at Wolfram's serious and determined gaze.

"He will not get away with this. If it is the last thing I do, I swear I will make him pay dearly for what he's done." Wolfram's voice did not waiver once, and Ehric knew that he was very serious. Wolfram von Bielefeld will not rest until Thor Bernhart was captured. Wolfram then gave Ehric a small smile before saying, "And I'll make sure you're the one who gets to do the arrest."

There was only a brief moment of silence before Ehric returned Wolfram's smile and said, "I look forward to that day, Captain."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

It was midnight when Wolfram finally arrived to his bedroom. Wolfram sighed as he began to strip. His uniform coat had just hit the floor when he realized he was not alone in his room. In an instant, he had his sword drawn and pointed to the person leaning against the wall of his bedroom.

"It's just me, Wolfram," he heard Yuri's voice spoke in the dark. Wolfram visibly relaxed as he watched Yuri step into the moonlight shining into his room. Wolfram threw his sword down to the floor.

"Dammit, Yuri. After today, sneaking up on me is not a good idea," Wolfram stated.

"Sorry, sneaking up on you wasn't my intention," Yuri stated calmly.

Wolfram began to take off his belt as he spoke to Yuri, "If you are here to yell at me, can it wait until morning?"

A small chuckle left Yuri's mouth before he responded, "I'm not here to yell at you. I learned my lesson."

Wolfram paused and looked back at Yuri, raising a single eyebrow.

"Lesson?" Wolfram asked.

"Every time I yell at you, you run off and do something stupid," Yuri stated.

Wolfram sighed as he finished undressing.

"So you're here to lecture me," Wolfram stated as he pulled on his pink night gown.

"No, Wolf, I'm not here to lecture you either," Yuri stated, but he frowned when his words appeared to only agitate Wolfram further, judging by the glare Wolfram was throwing in his direction.

"And why the hell not?! You should be mad as hell! You should fire me, have me exiled," Wolfram yelled.

Yuri could only frown in confusion and concern, but began to walk closer to Wolfram.

"Wolf, none of this-," Yuri started, but he was cut off.

Wolfram took a step back, and held a hand up.

"No, don't _comfort _me! Dammit, you should _hate _me!" Wolfram screamed, only further confusing Yuri.

"Wolf, what are you-," Yuri started, but he was once again cut off.

"THOSE WERE MY SOLDIERS OUT THERE!" Wolfram finally screamed out. "I TRUSTED THEM!" he sobbed out, but did not stop there. "I trusted them with your safety…with _Greta's _safety! I trusted them to have Ehric's back, to have every loyal soldier's back, but instead they betrayed them, they left them _vulnerable_. THESE WERE SOLDIERS THAT I TRUSTED!" Wolfram screamed out again, hoping Yuri would understand and realize how much of a failure he was.

This time Yuri did not let Wolfram cut him off. Yuri walked closer and grasped Wolfram's shoulders.

"Wolf," Yuri stated gently, "even if I wanted to blame you, it's clear you are doing plenty of that for the both of us. But Wolf," Yuri grasped Wolfram's chin and tilted so he could look into the tear filled emerald eyes, "none of this is your fault. And I know that what's really going on is that your heartbroken. As hard as you are on your soldiers, I know you care for every man and woman under your command. And I know that for every soldier you had to fight and arrest, your heart broke. They betrayed you too, Wolf." At those words, Wolfram finally let loose the sobs he had been holding back all day. Yuri was quick to bring Wolfram into his arms. "I'm so sorry this happened, Wolf," Yuri stated as he ran a comforting hand up and down Wolfram's back. "Some of Gwendal's and Conrad's men were out there too. I know you wouldn't blame them, so don't blame yourself."

Nothing was said after that. When Wolfram stopped crying, he still didn't move away from Yuri. There was something about being in Yuri's arms that made him feel at peace.

"Yuri?" Wolfram asked softly.

"Hmm," Yuri answered.

"Will you stay here tonight?"

A small laugh left Yuri's body as he tightened his arms around Wolfram.

"Not even an army could make me leave right now," Yuri answered. Unconsciously, Yuri tightened his hold on Wolfram a little more.

"All day, I had to remind myself that you were okay…that you were still alive. Twice today I thought I had lost you," Yuri stated softly.

Wolfram leaned back enough to look at Yuri, and wiped away a tear that was trailing down Yuri's cheek.

"I'm so sorry you were scared, Yuri."

Yuri smiled and grasped the hand at his cheek.

"I'm okay, Yuri," Wolfram stated, feeling like he should restate this assurance.

Wolfram leaned up and brought his lips to Yuri's. Wolfram had only meant for it to be a quick peck, but then Yuri's fingers threaded through his hair and held his head still as he deepened the kiss. A part of Wolfram was remembering their deal, but another part of him knew that they each needed to know that the other was live. Wolfram closed his eyes and tilted his neck to the side when Yuri latched onto his neck. Wolfram gasped as he felt Yuri bite and then gently suckle on one of the most sensitive spots on his neck, and he knew what kind of night he needed.

"Earlier you said you were still angry with me," Wolfram started.

"Mmm hmm," Yuri answered as he made more bite marks up Wolfram's neck.

"Angry enough to punish me?" Wolfram asked.

Wolfram felt Yuri's chest vibrate in a silent chuckle, and he knew that Yuri understood.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Yuri whispered in his ear.

"Very," Wolfram whispered, and in an instant his night gown was ripped away from his body.

Wolfram's mouth was claimed in a demanding kiss. Wolfram smiled into the kiss and looped his arms around Yuri's neck, happy that they both will be relieving the stress that day had brought.

"Then that is exactly what you'll get," Yuri responded, before lifting Wolfram up.

Wolfram laughed softly as he instinctively wrapped his legs around Yuri's waist. Wolfram met Yuri's lips in another deep kiss. Wolfram tightened his thighs as he felt Yuri start to walk them towards the bed. Wolfram rested his forehead against Yuri's as he tried to regain his breath. "Make me forget, Yuri. Just for tonight, please let me forget," Wolfram begged in a whisper. It wasn't until Yuri had Wolfram laid out on his bed, that Yuri responded. Yuri ran his hand through Wolfram soft locks while gazing down at Wolfram.

"I promise, by the end of the night, the only thing you will remember is my name," Yuri whispered.

Yuri leaned down and covered Wolfram's lips with his own once again. Wolfram moaned into kiss, knowing without a doubt that Yuri would keep that promise.

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for the delay in chapters lately, but I'm done with school now! I graduate next week, which means I will have more time to write and will finish chapters faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will also like to give a huge THANK YOU to all my reviewers out there. Y'all are what motivated me to keep this story going. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks_

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 16

Two Months Later:

Wolfram sighed as the cold water splashed into his face. The relief was so great that he decided to completely submerge his head into the cool water of the stream. Wolfram and his soldiers were doing patrols around the kingdom today, and the sun was showing them no mercy. Wolfram brushed his drenched locks back and out of his face. Wolfram pulled out his canteen, and as he filled it with water he found himself wishing the heat of the sun was his only problem. The way things have been between Yuri and him has made Wolfram wonder if he had lost his mind, or was just ten kinds of stupid. Wolfram's frown deepened as he thought back to the morning it began.

_Two Months Earlier – The morning after the battle:_

_ As Wolfram felt himself start to wake up, he instinctively began to stretch, but paused to wince as his sore muscles reminded him of the night before. A quick swallow told him his throat was sore as well. He will be feeling his night with Yuri for days. Wolfram groan and snuggled deeper into Yuri's chest, not wanting to face the day. Judging by the soreness in his body, he doubted he would be able to get up even if he wanted to. A few minutes later when he felt the body holding him begin to stir, he knew Yuri was awake. A lazy hand began to stroke his back._

"_Morning, Wolf," Yuri mumbled. _

_Wolfram only groaned and tried to burrow his face further into Yuri's chest. Yuri gave a sleepy, but pleasant, _hmm _and slightly tightened his hold on the beautiful man in his arms. There was only a peaceful silence between the two after that. Wolfram was on the verge of falling asleep when he was jerked from his dreamy state by a slight chuckle from Yuri._

"_What," Wolfram grumbled._

"_I was just thinking that we keep finding ourselves right back here," Yuri stated, amusement was clear in his tone._

_ Wolfram gave a wry smile before answering, "So we do… but I swear this is the last time. Things are confusing enough as it is."_

_ There were a few seconds of silence before Yuri spoke, "I actually have a different idea." Wolfram propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at Yuri. Yuri was frowning, as if he was not too sure about this mystery idea._

"_Let's make an arrangement," Yuri finally continued._

"_What kind of arrangement?" Wolfram asked._

"_The kind with no strings attached," Yuri answered as he played with Wolfram's hair._

_**Ah… that kind of arrangement**__, Wolfram thought. Despite the warning bells his brain was throwing off, Wolfram could not help consider it. Even if it was a casual arrangement, Wolfram will still get to be with and touch Yuri. __**And that right there is why this is a terrible idea**__, Wolfram thought and decided to speak his concerns._

"_Those kind of arrangements rarely ever end well," Wolfram stated._

"_We'll make it work," Yuri stated, and sounded as if he was more sure of his idea now. Yuri tucked a golden lock behind Wolfram's ear before stating, "Look, we keep finding our way right back to where we are now, right?" Wolfram nodded and Yuri continued, "So, let's stop fighting this, and turn it into an adventure," Yuri stated, the excitement about his plan was evident in his tone. _

_Wolfram bit his lip as he thought about Yuri's offer. Every ounce of common sense was screaming at Wolfram to say no and leave the room. This will turn into more than just a casual arrangement to him. He will surely want more, and then Yuri will break his heart all over again. Except it will hurt even more than their separation months ago. Only, as he gazed down at Yuri, he knew he was about to agree to this crazy idea. _

"_Fine – but only if no one finds out. Greta can't find out about this, it will only confuse her."_

"_Agreed," Yuri stated happily and brought Wolfram's head down so their lips could meet._

"_Now," Yuri stated when they were done kissing. Yuri rolled so that he was hovering over Wolfram's body now, "I think we should take the day off, and spend all day in bed," Yuri stated and then proceeded to kiss his way down Wolfram's neck._

"_Yuri, we just uncover a plot to kill you, we have a lot to do and prepare for. You can't just take the day off," Wolfram chastised, even though he secretly loved the idea._

"_We arrested half, if not more, of the traitors yesterday," Yuri answered, "The castle is on high alert, and the guards are twitchy. Bernhart would have to be an idiot to try anything today. The meetings can wait until tomorrow."_

"_But," Wolfram tried to say, but a mouth covered his, effectively silencing any other protests._

Two months later after Yuri's offer, Wolfram was regretting starting this arrangement with Yuri. He was becoming too attached, just as he knew would happen. **I should end this before things get worse**, Wolfram thought. Wolfram gave his face one last splash before turning back towards his soldiers, and he did not like the sight that greeted him. During this patrol, Wolfram has given Ehric the duty to brush down the horses during their breaks. Wolfram had turned around just in time to see one of his soldiers kick more dirt onto Ehric's recently brushed horse. Wolfram growled in annoyance, and if it weren't for the fact that Ehric had asked him not to, Wolfram would have called the soldier out on his childish behavior.

Wolfram could not understand the hatred some of his soldiers were throwing at Ehric. He had even once over heard one of his men outright call Ehric a filthy traitor after a training session. Wolfram had almost lit into the soldier, but Ehric distracted him by pulling him away under the pretense of talking about his medical training. That was when he begged Wolfram not to step in, and Wolf reluctantly complied. He understood why Ehric wanted him out of it. He knew that if Wolf forced the men to treat him with respect, it would not be the same if Ehric were to earn their respect back. **But, damn it, Ehric shouldn't have to earn anything back. The idiots and their families are still alive because of Ehric**, Wolfram thought. He threw another annoyed glance back towards his men just in time to catch the same soldier kicking more dirt onto the brushed down horses when he thought Wolfram wasn't looking. Wolfram forced himself not call the soldier out for Ehric's sake, but that didn't stop him from thinking of a discreet punishment for the soldier. Wolfram carefully hid his smirk as he turned back towards the men.

"Officer Winters," Wolfram spoke firmly, and waited as the soldier scramble to stand at command.

"Yes, Captain!"

"Finish grooming the rest of the horses. We'll set off in a few minutes."

"But you gave Corporal Raulford the grooming duties, Captain," the soldier frowned in confusion.

"And now I'm giving them to you," Wolfram stated while giving the soldier a pointed look, daring him to challenge his order.

"Yes, Captain. Sorry, Captain."

Wolfram smiled when the tense soldier started to groom the horses and turned to head towards his horse. Ehric was standing next his own horse and as Wolfram was passing him, he caught Ehric giving him a knowing and unamused look.

"What?" Wolfram asked while giving his friend an innocent smile.

"You know what," Ehric replied.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Wolf, I wasn't born yesterday, you know," this a half-hearted glare was thrown his way.

"Well that's a relief. It'd be damn embarrassing if the whole world knew we were hiring infants to be the Maoh's soldiers."

"_Wolf," _Ehric stated impatiently, but Wolfram notice he was fighting a smile.

Wolfram gave an exaggerated defeated sigh before replying, "Look, as far as I'm concern, I was just giving a soldier an order."

"_And_…" Ehric stated, motioning for Wolfram to continue while giving him a pointed look.

"_And_…. If said soldier just so happened to be the victim of his own prank… well that's his problem," Wolfram stated with a definitive shrug and began to lead his horse to the creek, Ehric followed beside him with his own horse.

"Wolf, we talked about this," Ehric stated with an exasperated sigh.

"Ehric… I get it… I really do, and I will not get in the middle of this idiocy. Just like I promise… but that does not mean that I am going to pass up the chance to knock them down a pedestal, or ten, when the opportunity arises," Wolfram stated, unable to suppressed the cheeky grin.

Ehric shook his head but could tell Ehric was fighting his own smile. There was a few moments of silence as the two men watch their horses drink the fresh water from the spring.

"Wolf," Ehric stated quietly, "is everything okay with you?"

"Why do you ask?" Wolf questioned back.

"You just appear to be lost in your thoughts lately," Ehric stated with a shrug.

"Just have a few things on my mind is all," Wolfram stated after a moment.

"Do they have to do with His Majesty?" Ehric asked, causing Wolfram to whip his head around to Ehric.

"What makes you think it's about Yuri?" Wolfram asked, trying to be as casual as possible.

"Because I'm not blind," Ehric stated, an amused smirk crossing his face.

Wolfram remained silent for a few moments, wondering how much he should reveal. Technically he should be refuting immediately, given Yuri's position, but decided to confide in his friend. None of his men were in hearing shot, and he knew Ehric could be trusted.

"I started something…that shouldn't have been started in the first place. I knew it was a bad idea before it even started, but I went with it anyways, and now the reason why it's a bad idea has reared its ugly head."

"What are you going do?" Ehric asked, without asking for any clarification. That made Wolfram worry if he and Yuri had not been as discreet as he thought they were.

"Well…that's the thing. I already know what I'm going to do. It's the outcome that I'm worried about."

There was a moment of silence before he felt Ehric place a hand on his shoulder.

"Wolf, you and His Majesty have survived so much already. No matter which direction this _problem_, as you call it, goes; you will survive this too." Ehric gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before letting go.

"I hope so," Wolfram answered softly with a small smile.

Wolfram gave Ehric a grateful pat on the shoulders before standing up. The two men brought their horses back in line with the others. As Wolfram lead his soldiers back onto their patrol he found his thoughts going back to Yuri and their arrangements. As soon as they returned from their patrol, Wolfram has every intention of ending the arrangement with Yuri. He just hoped that his and Yuri's friendship will survive it. He really did.

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the very long delay, and I know I am even more behind on A New Light. I will finish up both stories, hopefully very soon. I have decided there will be shorter chapters from now on. I am much better at updating when my chapters are shorter. This story has about 2 or 3 more chapters and then it will be complete, same goes for A New Light. I will also start something in a couple different fandoms, so y'all will probably be getting more frequent updates from me and more stories. The next chapter of this story will start off with Yuri's POV and will lead into the dreaded talk from Wolfram… there will definitely be some angst next chapter!**


End file.
